


Pride

by friendoftheearth



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Courtroom Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 44
Words: 52,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendoftheearth/pseuds/friendoftheearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron lives to regret a new relationship. Written in 2010!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pride

Part 1

Paddy looked the younger man up and down approvingly, "You look smart."

"Do I?" Smart wasn't a word he'd have used, but it helped knowing he wasn't a complete dogs dinner. Fact was, he hadn't really made much of an effort; he'd simply showered, then thrown on the first thing he'd pulled out of his wardrobe. But he felt comfortable in the clothes he was wearing, and he needed that emotional crutch right now.

"Where you going?" Paddy asked, knowing Aaron wouldn't think to give such information of his own accord.

"Town."

"On your own?"

"Yeah, nothing wrong with that is there?"

"No of course not." Paddy told the tetchy teen. Since Jackson had made it clear he wanted nothing to do with Aaron, the lad had been as miserable as sin, "I just thought Adam might be going."

"No, he's off out with Scarlet somewhere."

"Right, well I'll see you later then." Paddy watched Aaron slope off out the front door, all the time wishing something would happen, preferable a 'someone' would happen, would come along to buck Aaron up. Maybe that certain someone would put in an appearance tonight? He could but hope.

/

Aaron had been drawn to Bar West, it wasn't the only gay bar in the area but it was the one he felt most comfortable in. Even if it was where Jackson had knocked him back, and where he knew he'd probably see him snogging the face off the new man in his life.

He'd got himself a bottle of lager then sat at a table near the back of the room. From there he could watch all the goings on. The people coming in and going out. The couples, the cruisers, the ever hopefuls and the sad hopeless cases like him... although he seemed to be the only Billy-no-mates in the place tonight!

He couldn't do this. He didn't have the balls to make the first move, and he felt certain his miserable mug would put off anyone should they actually give him a second look.

Why had he even bothered to come? His heart wasn't in it. There was only one man he was interested in and he was with someone else now, and even if he wasn't he had no intentions of giving him another chance.

He decided to finish his drink and then go home. Paddy wasn't the sort of company he wanted and needed right now, but he was someone he could talk to. Downing the last of the bottles contents, Aaron was about to get to his feet when a bottle of lager suddenly appeared before his eyes.

"How's that for timing?"

Aaron looked up at the owner of the voice, and found a set of piercing blue eyes looking back at him. The man, and he was a man, as he had a good few years on him, was now smiling at him. "What?" He wished something else had come out of his mouth, something more appropriate but he was suddenly very nervous.

"I noticed your's was all but dead, so I thought I'd save you a trip to the bar."

"Thanks." Aaron said, taking the bottle and setting it down on the table. He was eyeing the older man now, liking what he saw. His hair was short and blond and he was, as far as Aaron was concerned, mouth-wateringly good looking. He was tall too, taller than Paddy, probably as tall as Marlon. He carried a lot more weight than Marlon did, not an ounce of fat though, he was broad shouldered, muscular and the contours of those muscles were visible through his shirt.

"Mind if I join you?"

Aaron found he liked his voice too; it was deep and had a friendly ring to it. "No."

As he sat down he smiled over at Aaron again, then introduced himself, "I'm Chris. Chris Davies."

"Aaron," He didn't give his second name, he didn't think it was important and anyway his mouth was suddenly very dry. He took a swig of his beer and tried to think of something to say.

"I've not seen you in here before."

"I've been here a few times." Aaron replied, certain that he hadn't seen Chris in here before either, he wasn't somebody you could miss, although he'd somehow managed to miss him tonight!

"Are you from round here then?"

"Emmerdale."

"I know it, a blink and you miss it place."

Aaron grinned, it was only a small village, but it was a great place to live, well he was happy there anyway. It was home to him now. He knew he should start taking a more active part in the conversation. He didn't want this Chris thinking he was hard work. "Are you local?" Ok so it wasn't exactly stimulating conversation but it was a start.

"Yeah, Robblesfield."

"A blink and you miss it place!" Aaron had to get that in, and was pleased when a smile crept across the other man's face.

They'd been sat chatting for about half an hour when he noticed a familiar figure at the bar. Jackson seemed to be alone but Aaron felt certain he wouldn't be for long. He told himself he didn't care anyway.

He was finding it easy to talk to Chris. He was a talker, and so there hadn't been any awkward silences. Chris had an easy manner about him, a good sense of humour too and Aaron had soon relaxed in his company.

It was a while before his gaze returned to the bar. There was no sign of Jackson now so after asking Chris if he wanted another drink he'd got up and made his way over to get another round.

The place was busy and he had to wait a little while to be served. As he was standing there, thinking that he might actually have met someone else he liked, he realised Jackson was now standing alongside of him.

Was he there to talk to him or was it because it was the only space at the bar? He decided to ignore him, if Jackson wanted to speak to him he would, he didn't want to make him feel he had to.

"Hi."

Aaron glanced sideways, "Hi." He was both surprised and pleased Jackson had spoken to him, although he wasn't expecting any more words to pass between them.

Jackson glanced back over his shoulder, his gaze focused briefly on Christopher Davies. He didn't know the man personally, but he did know of him and seeing Aaron with him had set the alarm bells ringing in his head.

Aaron's private life wasn't any of his business, and he was certain the younger man wouldn't appreciate him sticking his nose into it now. But he knew he had to say something, warn him in some way. How to go about it though? What did he say? Chris Davies is bad news? That he preys on the inexperienced and vulnerable or something more succinct like, he put his last boyfriend in hospital, and that the then seventeen year old wasn't the first to suffer because of his uncontrollable jealous rages.

Jackson didn't want Aaron getting involved with a man like that.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Pride

Part 2

Jackson had just heard Aaron order two lagers, and knew as soon as the drinks were served and paid for he'd be heading back to his table. If he was going to say anything he'd have to make it quick. "Aaron."

"Yeah?"

"Look it's none of my business I know but, that bloke you're sitting with..."

"What about him?" Aaron eyed Jackson suspiciously, why was he interested in who he was sitting with?

Jackson sighed, Aaron was already on the defensive, he was going to have to tread gently. "He's well into his thirty's..." No, that tack wasn't going to get him anywhere! An age difference wouldn't matter normally he supposed, but somehow where Davies was concerned it did. Explaining it though would be a problem.

"So what!" Aaron spat. He hadn't realised Chris was that old, he was almost as old as Paddy. Not that his age mattered to him. He liked him and Chris seemed to like him too.

"He's got a reputation..."

"For what?" Aaron demanded.

"For not being able to control his temper."

Aaron shook his head, "Like I have. Maybe you should be over there warning him about me!"

This was proving harder than he thought. "Aaron, he's a head case!" There, he couldn't make the problem any plainer than that. Hopefully Aaron would want to know more now and he'd happily fill him in on the details.

"People say that about me too." With that Aaron picked up his drinks and walked back over to the man they'd just been discussing.

'Well, that went well!'Jackson told himself. He should have chosen his words more carefully. Now what did he do? Maybe Aaron would see through him. See him for what he was, a violent control freak, before he learned about him the hard way. Jackson knew Aaron could take care of himself, he knew all too well how handy he was with his fists, but he wouldn't stand a chance against Davies. He'd reel him in like he'd done all the others with his act, and then at the first sign, real or imagined that Aaron was showing interest somewhere else, he'd fly into a rage. Aaron might be able to walk away the first time he did and not look back; then again he might find he couldn't.

Davies had obviously been on the prowl and had spotted Aaron, young and with an air of vulnerability surrounding him. That was something a man like him didn't miss. Aaron was just the sort he went for, newly out, impressionable and looking for a relationship. Whether that be casual or something more serious wouldn't matter to Chris Davies. He'd soon turn into what he wanted it to be.

Jackson knew he couldn't do much now except perhaps keep an eye on the situation. And why was he prepared to do that because he really didn't need the grief? The answer was quite simple. He liked Aaron, really liked him, and he didn't want to see him hurt in anyway.

/

Aaron was determined to forget what Jackson had just told him, he didn't know what his game was but he wasn't going to play along. Chris seemed pretty laid back to him; in fact he was a lot like Jackson was. He liked what he'd seen so far and until he saw something he didn't like he was happy to be in his company.

They'd had a few more drinks and he was well chilled out now, the fact Chris made him laugh had helped too. Chris had got the last round in and when he'd returned to their table he'd sidled up close to Aaron. They'd gone from sitting opposite each other to suddenly being side by side, nothing separating them except the fabric covering their flesh. It had unnerved the younger man at first, but not for long. There was something about the powerful physical presence of Chris Davies that he liked.

As they watched a noisy crowd disappear out the door, Chris asked, "How you getting home?"

"Bus." Which prompted Aaron to check the time, he glanced over at the clock behind the bar. He hadn't realised how late it was "I'll have to go."

"Is your bus due?"

"Yeah the last one goes in ten minutes."

"I'll come with you, my taxi's due soon too. The only thing is I asked them to pick me up at the town clock; I wasn't planning on staying here all night... not until I saw you."

Totally thrown by the comment Aaron froze, his eyes locked on the set of blue eyes staring so intently at him now. He was surprised but not in the least bit fazed when Chris then leaned in closer and kissed him, a quick but gentle caress of his lips. It didn't matter that they were surrounded by people. He didn't care who saw, although they were in a gay bar and not in the Woolpack, which made all the difference to him. He knew he wouldn't be anywhere near as comfortable there or any other public place. But here it didn't matter and he found himself smiling, eager now for there to be a next time with this man.

/

Paddy was still up when he got home, lounging on the sofa, watching an animal documentary on TV, Clyde curled up on his feet. Aaron plonked himself down beside the older man, not realizing he'd been smiling until Paddy pointed it out.

"Oooh! Someone's had a good night! Who is he and when you seeing him again?"

"What?"

"Something's put a smile on your face and something tells me it's the male of the species!"

"Well it wouldn't be the female kind now would it?" Aaron shot back punching Paddy playfully in his arm.

"So?"

"Friday."

"Friday? Is that his name or when you're seeing him again or both?"

Aaron grinned at his friend's good natured teasing, "His name's Chris."

"So is he in college, or does he work? Or..."

"He's an electrician."

"An electrician!" Paddy was impressed. First a builder, now an electrician Aaron certainly knew how to pick 'em. Hardworking and good earners, no layabouts or wasters for him.

"And that's all I can tell you so I'm off to bed. Night."

"Goodnight." 'All he wanted to tell me more like.' Paddy thought as Aaron disappeared through the doorway, 'Oh well it was more than he'd got out of Aaron when he'd first been seeing Jackson.'

/

As he lay in bed thinking over the nights events, Aaron realised the only downer had been Jackson. Why had he said those things about Chris? Was he jealous? Was he trying to muscle his way back into his life?

Yesterday he'd been wanting to see him, talk to him, now he resented him for what he'd said for whatever his reasons. Right now he wasn't bothered if he never saw Jackson again.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Pride

Part 3

Jackson had been happy to price the job in Emmerdale, not so happy when he realised that the property needing renovating was right next to the garage where Aaron worked. They were bound to see each other and on a regular basis. After Tuesday night's encounter things could prove even more difficult between them. He had wanted to keep an eye on what was happening with Aaron and Chris Davies but only from a distance, the situation now might just prove a bit too close for comfort.

Wanting an early start he'd driven into the village well before eight and had passed Aaron on the back road. The young man had been walking his dog, he'd done a double take when he saw his van, Jackson witnessing the wide eyed look of surprise in his wing mirror. Aaron was no doubt wondering why he was in the area, well he'd soon find out.

He'd made a start on clearing the property, was on his third trip out to the skip, arms laden with an assortment of debris when he saw Aaron standing by his van.

"What you doing?" Aaron demanded, he'd been surprised to see Jackson's van pass him earlier and was then well rattled when he'd seen it parked near the garage.

"What's it look like?"

"You're working here?"

Jackson wasn't sure if that had been a question or a statement of Aaron's displeasure, but either way the reply was the same "Yeah."

"Why?" Aaron's voice dripped with suspicion.

"Because in the current financial climate I have to go wherever the work takes me, and believe me that's the one and only reason I'm here." Well he'd made that clear enough, now all he had to do was convince himself he meant it.

Aaron hadn't responded verbally, he'd just given him a look he couldn't decipher and walked off, back up the village. Jackson had watched him go, heaving a sigh when he realised just how difficult it would be to see him every day, despite everything he was still very much attracted to him, his feelings running first hot and then cold and he just wasn't sure what to do about it.

Now Aaron was hooked up with Chris Davies, or seemed to be, he'd seen them kiss, then leave Bar West together. Just how far into a relationship they were he didn't know. It had only been a couple of weeks since Aaron had approached him at Bar West, so he can't have been seeing Davies for long. Hopefully not long enough for him to be in trouble.

/

Aaron found Paddy in his surgery, checking his diary. He stood by the door and trying to sound unbothered by the latest development said, "Did you know Jackson was working in the village?"

"Jackson? No." Paddy didn't know what to make of that bit of news, "That's not a problem is it?" He added as an afterthought.

"No." Aaron said decisively before turning around and making his way through the house and upstairs to get ready for work.

As he pulled on his overalls the ring tone on his phone sounded, he picked it up off his bed and read the text message. It was from Chris and contained a joke, a filthy one at that, and one that had Aaron laughing to himself. By the time he'd reached the bottom of the stairs he'd once again forgotten about Jackson, or had done until he'd caught sight of his van at the bottom of the hill.

It was fairly easy to put him to the back of his mind when there was something to distract him. But not when he was so in his face. Seeing him again so unexpectedly this morning had made him realise that despite what he'd said about Jackson Tuesday night, he still liked him.

But Jackson's opinion of him hadn't changed, he'd made that clear enough not half an hour since. So what was all that shit he'd said about Chris? He'd not made any mention of him earlier. Maybe he'd realised he'd been wrong.

He was just yards away from Declan's place now and there was no sign of Jackson. With a bit of luck he wouldn't see him again today, and if he did he'd ignore him. He'd had every intention of doing just that until he saw the builder battling to get an old wooden beam out through the cottage door.

"You want a hand with that?" Why had he offered? What a Muppet!

"No, I'm alright thanks."

Aaron didn't doubt Jackson would manage to move it eventually, by sheer willpower if nothing else. But for some reason he couldn't just stand by and let him struggle. He strode over and past Jackson, stepping in through the door and grabbing the other end of the beam. It was a lot heavier than it looked and even with the two of them working together it proved difficult to manoeuvre outside. But they did, and with the offending object now set to one side the two young men were standing just feet apart, their eyes locked on each other.

"Thanks." Jackson eventually remembered his manners and broke the spell.

"Anytime." Aaron said, regretting it instantly because he thought it made him sound too eager to be of help. Averting his gaze he made his way to the garage, glancing back over his shoulder he saw Jackson was looking over his at him. He looked away quickly. What the hell was going on here? Was Jackson sending him mixed signals or was he just reading them wrong, seeing something that wasn't there? And anyway he was seeing Chris tomorrow night; his mind should be focused on him not on an ex. Ex? You couldn't really call Jackson that, he'd seen him a few times, kissed or should he say been kissed by him. Then he'd gone and messed it up. Well he didn't want to mess things up with Chris, not the way he'd been left feeling after he'd kissed him. He'd have to steer well clear of Jackson Walsh, he couldn't trust his feelings where he was concerned.

Jackson made his way back into the cottage; he needed a few minutes to think. There was definitely something there between him and Aaron. But was it something worth fighting for or some unhealthy attraction that would lead to nothing but heartache? Was there any way of knowing for sure?

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Pride

Part 4

Aaron seemed to be everywhere he went yesterday, not intentionally of course; at least he didn't think so. He'd been in the cafe in the morning, in the pub at lunch time and then later in the shop, and as he'd been getting in to his van to go home, Aaron had been passing on his way home. They'd acknowledged each other each time with a half smile or something as simple as eye contact, just something so as not to be seen as childishly ignoring the other.

It was gone twelve now and he'd not set eyes on him today. Sometime during a restless night he'd decided to tackle him again about Chris Davies, maybe he'd listen now the icy atmosphere had thawed slightly between them.

He was in the café now, the place empty but for him and the woman behind the counter. When the door opened he looked up from his paper hoping to see Aaron and saw the man he lived with, the vet, Paddy was it?

The last time he'd seen Paddy was in court. Aaron had been in the dock, Jackson wondered what sort of reception he'd get. When Paddy had been served he sat at the next table. Jackson was just about to break the uncomfortable silence when Paddy gestured to the counter and said, "They do a good fry up, you should try it."

"I will." Jackson grinned, grateful to him for putting him at his ease.

"How's it going at Declan's? Big job?"

"Yeah. Well for one man it is. I've got a good few months work ahead of me."

"Not that you're complaining."

"No, this time last year I had nothing on my books."

They fell quiet for a while as they ate. Jackson wondering if he should ask Paddy where Aaron was. He thought better of it and instead got to his feet, he really should be getting back to work.

Paddy was looking at him again, only this time like he wanted to say something but couldn't quite bring himself to do so. It had to be about Aaron. "What?" There, he'd given him the green light. It was up to him now.

"Why did you go to the court?"

"Not because I wanted to see him sent down if that's what you think."

Paddy shook his head, "I don't."

"I just..." Jackson shrugged, "Well I liked him." That was all the answer he could give and Paddy seemed happy with that because he was nodding. Maybe he should tell him about Davies, he obviously cared about Aaron.

Checking to see Brenda was out of earshot Jackson said tentatively, "You know he's seeing someone?" Paddy was quick to answer him.

"Yes. He just met someone the other night. Why?"

Before he could answer the door opened and Aaron stepped inside, his top emblazoned with the words Community Payback, now he knew where he'd been all morning.

Jackson shrugged, he couldn't say anymore now but hopefully Paddy would get the hint as to there being something wrong.

With Aaron now looking suspiciously at the two of them, Jackson walked towards the door.

"What did he want?" Aaron demanded.

"Nothing! We were just passing the time of day. Making polite conversation. You should try it sometime!"

Chastised, Aaron moved to the counter. Paddy stared at the door, certain Jackson had been about to tell him something he wasn't going to like.

Five minutes later Aaron was sitting beside Paddy and was about to take a bite out of his sandwich when Paddy asked, "So where you off to tonight?" He knew Aaron had a date and with whom but that's all he knew and after the unsettling exchange with Jackson he wanted to know more.

"Town. I told you before."

"No you 'mumbled' something before. These aging lugholes of mine don't register anything lower than a grumble."

Aaron rolled his eyes, "You're only forty Paddy!"

"Only! Wait til you're 'only' forty. Paddy shook his head ruefully, "I'm twice your age with room to spare. How old is Chris?

"What?"

"Chris. How old is he?"

"What's he been saying?"

"Who?"

"Jackson."

"Nothing." Paddy replied wondering how Jackson was suddenly the topic of conversation.

"Then why are you asking how old Chris is?"

"Well I...I was just thinking I was probably older than the both of you put together."

"Well you're not." Aaron stated, Paddy was going to have to find out sometime, better to settle any concerns he had now, and knowing Paddy he was bound to have a few.

"What?"

"He's thirty-six."

Paddy's eyes widened, "Thirty-six!" That had come as a bit of a shock. Well it did make him old enough to be Aaron's father.

"I suppose you think he's too old..."

"No!" Paddy protested, although he wasn't really sure what he thought about the age difference. It obviously didn't matter to Aaron, which if he was honest surprised him a little. Anyone over thirty was past it in his and most teenagers eyes normally. But it was early days, they'd only just met for heaven's sake. Aaron might soon find he had nothing in common with an older man. That wasn't what Aaron needed to hear right now though. "I just want you to be happy, so if this Chris makes you happy then his age won't matter to me."

Aaron smiled, relieved Paddy wasn't going to make an issue out of Chris' age, he knew some people would, his Mam probably, well he was the same age as her!

/

He couldn't hear what they were saying but even from this distance, he was by the pub now, he could tell by their posturing that Declan and Cain were again having words! He'd only been working for Declan Macey a few days and he'd already witnessed several such occurrences. Cain Dingle seemed determined to make the renovation problematic; the work was hard enough without his petty or underhanded tactics. The latest being the disappearance of a new bath. How could a bath just disappear into thin air? Well it had and Declan blamed Cain.

Declan had told him that the Dingle family had a bit of a reputation for illegal doings. He'd also told him that Aaron was a member of the notorious Dingle clan. That, Jackson supposed, was why he could be so damn bolshie at times.

By the time he'd reached his place of work the two older men had gone their separate ways, much to his relief. He just wanted to get on with his work, finish up for the day, head home and then out for a few pints. He'd probably end up in Bar West, he usually did, there was a good atmosphere there, especially on a Friday night, Not that that would be his main reason for going there tonight. No, Aaron might be there with Chris Davies. And as he still hadn't had chance to speak to Aaron, he might find an opportunity to do so there.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Paddy had offered to drive him into town; he said he had a call to make that took him that way. Aaron had reluctantly agreed, but had made him drop him off a reasonable distance from Bar West. He didn't want Chris seeing him being dropped off like some kid at school.

He was nervous; suddenly worried that Chris wouldn't show up. As he walked through the door into Bar West he quickly scanned the place, breathing a sigh of relief when he spotted the other man sat at a table, a round of drinks already in. Chris hadn't doubted he'd make an appearance then. He wished he had that much confidence in his own pulling power.

Chris was smiling over at him now, and unnervingly didn't once take his eyes off him as he made his way over to join him. As he sat down at the table, Chris looked him over leisurely and said. "You look good."

The comment floored Aaron. His cheeks were instantly burning in embarrassment but for the second time that week Chris had managed to make him feel good about himself. "Thanks,"

Chris was grinning at him now, but he knew it wasn't because he was amused by his discomfort just pleased that his compliment had had an effect.

He had made more of an effort tonight. Everything he was wearing was new, right down to his boxers. He'd even helped himself to some of Paddy's expensive aftershave. He hated to admit it but he had gone all out to impress and it seemed to have worked.

He couldn't quite bring himself to tell Chris just how fit he thought he was. Complimenting another man in that way was something he was struggling with, he was still struggling with a lot of things where being gay was concerned. Hopefully Chris would bear with him while he found his way.

Chris was talking now, gesturing at his drink "Two's my limit tonight; I've got the car, so if you want to go further afield we can. Don't worry about getting home, I'll take you."

"Ok, thanks." He wasn't really comfortable with that idea despite what he'd said. Would there be a snogging session before he got out the car? He was up for it but not if Paddy or anyone else for that matter could see him. Would Chris expect to be asked in? Paddy would love that!

Why was he worrying about it now? Why was he worrying about it at all? Why couldn't he just go with the flow like everyone else?

"So what do you want to do?"

"Stay here for a bit, move on somewhere else when it gets busy."

"That's what we'll do then. So how was work today?"

He hadn't actually been to work; he'd had community payback in the morning, and had to go to college for a few hours in the afternoon. He should have said something the other night but the conversation hadn't gone in that direction. Now it had and he knew he had to be upfront, even if it meant risking a knock back. "I should have told you before. I'm working off two hundred and fifty hours community service for ABH, I spent all morning at that." Now Chris knew he was trouble. Aaron searched his face, looking for any sign of shock, disgust, for anything that told him the older man had just lost all interest in him. Instead Chris nodded and smiled.

"You're the kid in the paper!"

"I'm not a kid." Aaron spat realising immediately that he'd just sounded exactly like one.

Chris ignored the outburst, "I was just the same at eighteen. Scared and angry at the world because I was different. It's easy to make mistakes at that age, to react rather than reason. You're seen as and treated like a man but inside you're still learning how to be one. In the end what separates the men from the boys is whether you learn from those mistakes or keep on making more. I'd say you've done a lot of growing up since you so publically came out, and that no, you're definitely not a kid." To prove he meant what he said Chris wrapped his hand around the nape of Aaron's neck and pulled him towards him into a kiss.

Jackson had had to look away at that point, Aaron hadn't been so loose lipped with him. Their one and only kiss albeit a mindbender, was all too brief. Well he hadn't wanted to scare him off. Ironically that's where it had all started to go wrong. Now Aaron was kissing another man, worryingly someone who'd find it just as easy to punch him as fuck him!

He ordered another drink and tried to convince himself he wasn't a stalker, because he was beginning to feel like one. No he was just a concerned third party. He looked around the room, there were several new faces, one or two he would be happy to get up close to, but he was supposedly on a mission tonight and the two wouldn't mix. Not that he'd blank any interest shown him.

He was on his second lager when he spotted Davies disappear into the men's room, now was his chance. Aaron was looking the other way and he had sat down alongside of him before he had been able to protest.

"This won't take long."

"This hadn't better be about Chris." Aaron warned.

"Well it is and you really need to listen." Jackson insisted.

Aaron shrugged, it wouldn't hurt to hear him out he supposed. "Ok"

"You've heard of a wife beater well Chris Davies is a boyfriend beater!"

"What?"

"His last conquest spent two weeks in hospital..."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't want to believe me you mean. I've got no reason to lie Aaron, no reason at all."

"Everything alright?"

Davies was now towering above the two of them, he was a mountain of a man, intimidating even when in control of his emotions.

"Yeah," Jackson replied eyeing Davies steadily. Then giving Aaron a meaningful look he got to his feet and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Chris asked as he resumed his seat.

"He's working in the village and was just saying hello."

"Oh right." Chris wasn't convinced, he'd seen Aaron talking to the other lad Tuesday night, they'd been standing by the bar and hadn't looked too comfortable together, just like now. There was history there he just knew it... and it was history as far as he was concerned.

Aaron sipped on his drink. Once again Jackson had put a downer on things. He really couldn't believe Chris capable of what he'd accused him of. No, it was Jackson who was off his head.

/

He'd had another drink then decided to call it a night, nipping to the loo before leaving. Hearing the door open he glanced in its direction. Chris Davies was standing there looking back at him. In two strides the man had covered the distance between them, his posture now nothing less than threatening.

Now in defence mode Jackson put up both his hands holding them at chest height. "Back off," he warned.

"Aaron doesn't want you sniffing round him. He's not interested." Chris snarled before driving home the point by slamming his fist into Jackson's stomach.

Jackson sank to his knees, the blow leaving him winded and unable to move, but his mind was still ticking over, 'Just what the hell had Aaron said to Davies?"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Nodding his head in silent appreciation, Aaron slowly circled the black soft top drinking in every detail. It oozed style and was built for speed and performance He owned one of these too... in his dreams!

Chris had by now unlocked his car and was sitting inside it, patiently waiting for the younger man to join him. Once inside Aaron began to meticulously check out its interior.

To Chris it was one of the car's more mundane details but knowing such facts would be of interest to Aaron he said, "The mileage is well below average. I tend to use the van for running around as well as work. This piece of self indulgence doesn't get much use."

Aaron shook his head in disbelief, he couldn't understand someone owning something like this and letting it just sit and gather dust. If it was his, he'd practically live in it, drive it to work and back even if work was only a few hundred feet away.

"Do you drive?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you could get some use out of it then."

"What?" Chris would trust him with this?"

"The next time we go out you can drive and I can drink."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really!" Chris grinned, "Now how about you put some music on."

Aaron started to pick through the CD's Chris had just gestured to.

"Nothing to your liking?"

Aaron screwed up his nose, "No! Paddy listens to this sort of stuff though."

"Paddy?"

Aaron sighed, he always struggled to explain his home situation to people, "My mum's ex. She left him for someone else and I stayed with him."

"So you get on well with your stepdad then?"

Stepdad! He'd never thought of Paddy as that before. "Yeah."

"I'm guessing me and him are about the same age?"

"Yeah."

"So Paddy and me have three things in common, age, musical taste and you? We should get on well."

Aaron smiled, he hoped so.

"Right." Chris switched on the engine, "Put your belt on, I'll find some open road and show you what she can do!"

It was well after two when they pulled up outside Smithy Cottage. The outside light was on but the rest of the house was in darkness. Paddy had long since gone to bed.

Aaron was starting to get a little nervous now. They'd had a good night, and he didn't want to say or do something to spoil it. He glanced over at the front door, should he ask Chris in for a coffee?

"I won't come in." Chris said as if reading Aaron's mind, "It's late."

"Ok." That was a bit of a relief. He supposed he should be getting out of the car right about now but from the way Chris was looking at him he decided to stay put. Maybe he should make the first move? It was about time he did. He shifted closer to the older man, parting his lips a little before pressing them lightly against Chris' mouth. His tentative approach was eagerly responded to. Chris's tongue instantly seeking his while his hands gently but firmly eased him backwards. He was trapped now between Chris' much larger frame and his seat. He couldn't move not that he wanted to. But as the kiss deepened further and Chris's hands started to roam, slipping under his shirt to explore and caress what lay beneath, he began to feel uneasy, both out of his depth and comfort zone.

When Chris' hand moved down to his inner thigh he froze. But Chris kept on kissing him, his lips demanding a response, he found himself obeying the silent commands. It wasn't that he didn't want this. It was only petting after all. But one thing could lead to another and it was the next step that scared him. He told himself to relax to just let go but as Chris hand moved again, edging purposefully up his thigh, he pulled away, wrenching himself free of Chris's arms.

"Aaron?"

"Sorry,"

"What is it?

He shook his head not knowing how to even start to answer the question.

"Am I moving too fast?

There was concern in Chris voice now and it made Aaron feel so pathetic, he had to look away, out through the window, out into the darkness.

"Sorry, I'm just having a hard time keeping my hands off you."

Aaron could hear humour in Chris' voice now and knew the older man was trying to ease the tension, trying to put him at ease. He forced himself to meet his gaze unprepared for what Chris said next.

"You haven't been with a man have you?"

Aaron swallowed hard, "No."

"It's alright. I understand. Aaron I don't expect you to do anything you're not comfortable with and I'm not going to pressure you into sleeping with me." Caressing Aaron's cheek gently he added softly, "I can wait until you're ready."

/

He'd heard Paddy come into his room about seven. Checking he was home safe. He was going to have the shock of his life one of these days. He'd walk in one morning and find he wasn't alone. He didn't know when but he was fairly certain now who he'd be waking up with that day.

It was eleven now, he'd showered and dressed in just boxers and a t-shirt was sitting by the table tucking into tea and toast. Paddy was nowhere to be seen but Aaron guessed he was out on a call. He was just thinking about making himself more toast when he heard a knock on the door. Adam sometimes called round on a Saturday and he was half expecting to see him but when he opened the door it was Chris he found looking back at him.

"Hi. You left this in the car. I thought you might be needing it, if only to contact me!"

"Thanks." Aaron grinned as he took his phone from Chris outstretched hand, he hadn't noticed it missing. It must have fallen out of his pocket when things had started to heat up between the two of them. "Come in."

Chris stepped inside and followed Aaron over the kitchen table where they both sat down. "I've come to beg a favour too."

"What?"

"I've been thinking about getting a new van, mine's old now and not so keen to start on cold mornings. I've seen one that's reasonably priced but I'd like a mechanics opinion on it. So would you give it the once over for me?"

"Yeah, when?"

"How about now? I thought we could do something afterwards."

"Sounds good to me."

"Good, now make me a coffee and while I'm drinking that you can get dressed."

A few minutes later, as Aaron handed Chris his drink, he heard Paddy making his way in through the surgery door. He'd hoped they'd be long gone before he came home. This could prove awkward.

"Aaron?"

"In here."

"Have you seen that beast parked outside?"

Aaron cringed only Paddy would call a car like Chris' a beast. He could be so embarrassing at times.

As Paddy stepped into the kitchen, a smiling Chris got to his feet and held out his hand, "You must be Paddy."

Paddy's face was plastered with surprise but that quickly turned into a warm smile, shaking the taller man's hand he said, "And you must be Chris."

Aaron had left the two older men chatting as he went to finish dressing. He could hear Paddy laughing, probably at one of Chris' jokes. They were getting on really well and he was pleased and relieved about that. It was important to him that Paddy liked Chris.

/

He hadn't planned on working today but as Declan had said he was willing to pay for overtime he'd decided to put in a few hours, and get ahead with the job. He'd been to the suppliers first and it was late morning when he'd arrived at Emmerdale. He'd seen no sign of life at Smithy Cottage and wondered if Aaron was there or tucked up in Chris' bed. Davies wasn't the type to let the grass grow under his feet.

He'd been a bit shaken by Davies' warning or rather the punch he'd followed it up with. He had thought at first that Aaron had put him up to it but soon realised how ridiculous a notion that was. At least he thought it was. No, Davies won't have liked seeing him sat talking to Aaron. Well that's what his main problem was, jealousy. He should have been more careful, it was only be a matter of time before he turned on Aaron, he didn't want to give him any cause to do that.

It was beautiful summer's day and here he was slaving away inside a stuffy shell of a house. Even with the window open there was little air. He'd been sticking his head out through the window every now and again to feel the breeze on his face and that's when he'd seen the Boxster drive past, with the top down there was no missing the occupants of the car.

Paddy's car hadn't been there before when he'd passed and he couldn't see if was there or not now. He was going to have to go up to the house and hopefully catch him in. His plan now was to fill Paddy in on Davies and then back off. He didn't think he could do anything more.

No better time than the present he thought and stepped outside into the sunshine. He didn't get very far though, Declan was pulling up in his car and he spent the next forty minutes going over some plans with him.

Once Declan had driven off he made his way up through the village, catching sight of Paddy as he exited the surgery door.

Paddy had shown him into the house. Taking him through into the living room, insisting he sit down to say his piece.

"I've tried to warn Aaron but he won't listen..."

"Warn him? About what?" Paddy didn't like the sound of this.

"About Chris Davies. He's violent and Aaron will end up on the receiving end of that violence if he stays with him."

Paddy was horrified, "I just met him, He seems really nice."

"Yeah he is when he wants to be. He's manipulative. He's playing Aaron, telling him what he wants to hear, what he needs to hear. Aaron's vulnerably, needy, Davies is giving him the sort of attention he needs. Aaron can't see past that and won't until it's too late."

"Are you sure? How do you know?"

"I know someone he's done it to and I know he wasn't the first."

"You?" Paddy had to ask. Was Jackson speaking from experience or simply because he wanted to protect Aaron?

"No, not me. A friend from schools brother. Davies caught him looking at another man and beat him unconscious.

"Were the police involved?"

"No. He wasn't willing to press charges, they never are. They're either too scared or too willing to forgive, like I said he's manipulative.

Paddy didn't want to believe any of this, not knowing how happy Aaron was right now. He knew he was clutching at straws but he had to be sure Jackson wasn't just saying these things for his own ends. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because you know I care about Aaron, all you know about Davies is that he seems nice."

Paddy heaved a sigh, life was suddenly very complicated. "Aaron wouldn't listen to you?"

"No."

"He's not going to listen to me either!" Paddy was certain of that although he had every intention of trying to open Aaron's eyes where Davies was concerned.

"Someone's got to make..." Jackson paused he could hear voices in the next room, he got to his feet and stared over at the door.

Paddy did the same. Aaron and Chris were making their way into the living room and he sensed trouble.

"Paddy..." Aaron gestured to the motor oil on his t-shirt, "I've just come home to get changed..." On seeing Jackson, Aaron's eyes hardened, "What's he doing here?"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Pride

Part 7

Paddy hadn't been sure what to say. Aaron always knew when he wasn't being straight with him but he couldn't very well talk to him about Chris when the man was in the same room. So he simply said, "He's just leaving." If he could get Jackson out of the way there would be less chance of something unpleasant happening.

Aaron shook his head, that wasn't what he'd asked. He stalked over to Jackson, getting right in his face he demanded, "What have you been saying?"

"Only what I've already told you."

Aaron stared at Paddy expectantly, "Well?"

Paddy glanced at Chris, who responded by saying "Maybe I should go, let you settle this in private."

"No!" Aaron turned towards the older man as he gestured to Jackson, "He's the one who's leaving."

Paddy met Chris' gaze again, "It might be best if you do go."

Paddy riding roughshod on his wishes served to rile Aaron even more, "He's not going anywhere!"

"Aaron..." Chris began hoping to reason with the teen.

"This is about you!" Aaron ground out.

"What?"

Pointing at Jackson again Aaron said, "He's got a problem with me seeing you."

Chris nodded his understanding, "If it's about the age difference I..."

"No it's not! Aaron stated.

"It's about you being so free with your fists."

Aaron suddenly lunged at Jackson, grabbing him by the thin material of his t-shirt and forcing him backwards towards the door. Both Paddy and Chris moved to intervene. Chris restraining Aaron as Paddy struggled to free Jackson. Despite the show of aggression the builder remained calm and for Paddy that was further confirmation that what he'd said was true.

With the two younger men now a safe distance apart, Chris eyed Paddy, "I don't know what this is about."

"I think you do." Paddy responded quietly,

"You don't believe Jackson!" Aaron shrugged off Chris's arms stepping towards Paddy.

"I'm sorry..." Paddy began, finding out the truth about Chris would hurt Aaron but better him hurt this way than become Chris's punch bag.

"No. You're wrong." Chris wasn't like that, He couldn't be. He knew him better than they did. He was too laid back, and he was kind, understanding. He understood him! "I know you're wrong, I know Chris he wouldn't..."

"You don't know him! How can you? You only met him the other night!"

"You don't know Jackson! So why believe him over Chris? Over me?"

"I know he cares what happens to you..."

"No. He doesn't give a toss, he's made that plain. I told you. He's lying I don't know why but he is. "

"No."

"How can you take his word over mine?"

"It's not like that."

"Chris?" Aaron looked expectantly at the older man, wanting him to defend himself.

"They've already made up their minds about me. But it's not what they think that matters is it?"

Aaron turned his gaze back on Paddy. He didn't like the way he was looking at Chris. He didn't like that he believed Jackson over him. He didn't like the man he saw now, and he no longer cared what he thought or believed about Chris.

Turning his back on Paddy he met Chris' searching gaze and said, "Can I stay at your place."

"What? No!" Paddy exclaimed.

"Don't you think you should stay and sort this out?" Chris reasoned.

"There's nothing to sort out."

Chris seemed to mull the idea over then said," Ok, Get your things I'll wait in the car." He then strode to the door and outside.

Aaron headed for the stairs and his room, Paddy chasing after him, catching up with him in the hallway where he grabbed hold of his arm and hauled him around to face him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You said I could stay until you threw me out or I found somewhere better, well guess what?"

"I know you're angry with me..."

"No not angry Paddy, disappointed!"

"You can be disappointed with me here, you don't have to leave."

"What and have you and him..." Aaron gestured to Jackson who was now standing just behind Paddy, "bang on about Chris all the time. No way!"

Paddy watched Aaron run up the stairs and disappear into his room. He could hear drawers being hurriedly opened and shut, the wardrobe doors banging closed. He turned to Jackson, unable to believe how things had gone so very wrong so quickly, and was suddenly horrified by a simple truth, "I can't stop him."

Jackson shook his head, "Sorry!" he didn't know what else to say, he was responsible for this, and like Paddy there was nothing he could do to stop it happening.

"No," Paddy knew this wasn't Jackson's fault, "Aaron doesn't trust that easily. Davies has already got him where he wants him!"

As Aaron hurtled down the stairs, Paddy blocked the doorway.

"Get out of my way."

Gripping Aaron's shoulders Paddy said, "If you need to, ring me anytime of the day or night and I'll come get you."

Aaron shrugged off Paddy's hands and spat scornfully, "I won't need to."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Pride

Part 8

Aaron shifted beneath the duvet and for that split second before wakefulness turned into consciousness all was right with his world, nothing had changed. Then he opened his eyes and he found himself in a strange bed, in a strange room and memories of the day before flooded back.

He'd walked out on Paddy and moved in with Chris! Well not moved in exactly, he'd spent the night in his spare room, you couldn't call that moving in. It was a temporary arrangement at least that's what he kept telling himself. Not that he had anywhere else to go. No that wasn't true. He could go home. Paddy cared about him, loved him and he knew he'd just been looking out for him, like he always did. If he'd kept his head he'd have been able to reason with Paddy, make him see he was wrong about Chris but no, he'd spat the dummy and run.

Maybe he could try talking to Paddy again, just the two of them. Clear the air between them at least.

He could hear Chris in the shower, he'd probably just got back from a run, that's how he kept himself so fit, daily runs and twice weekly visits to the gym.

Chris seemed happy he was there. He'd shown him around his house, told him to make himself at home and that the spare room was his for as long as he wanted it. But then he'd said, "I'm just in the next room if you get lonely." Chris had been smiling at him, teasing him he thought at first, but his smile hadn't reached his eyes, and he knew he was serious about him sharing his bed. And he had no doubt he would but not just yet.

Aaron rolled over onto his back and closed his eyes, he was just dozing off again when Chris stuck his head around the door.

"Is there any danger of you getting up today?"

"I was just waiting for you to finish in the shower."

"You could have joined me!" Chris said as a smile crept across his face, "I wouldn't have minded."

Aaron had smiled back but as the older man left the room, his smile faded. Chris was teasing him again, but it just brought home the fact that he was holding back on something, something Chris obviously wanted.

He'd showered, dressed and was making his way into the kitchen, when his phone sounded, letting him know he'd received a text. He pulled it out from his pocket and read the message.

"Who's that from?" Chris asked, in between mouthfuls of cereal.

"Paddy." Aaron replied setting the phone down on the table as he sank into a chair beside Chris.

"What's he want?"

"He wants me to go home"

"I hope you're not thinking of going!" Chris exclaimed picking up Aarons phone to read the message for himself.

Aaron looked on taken aback by Chris' reaction.

"He says he wants to talk!" Chris gaze moved back to Aaron, "So he can fill your head with lies about me no doubt. So are you going to run home with your tail between your leg's?"

"No." Of course he wasn't, he wasn't the one in the wrong.

"Look..." Chris heaved a sigh, I can't stop you going back, I just don't think you should. He wasn't prepared to listen to you before so why should he now? If you go back it will just be more of the same and what scares me is that you'll end up believing him."

/

Paddy stared into his mug of tea; it had gone cold as he'd sat lost in his thoughts. Now he was pondering over whether to make himself another one or not or maybe even a coffee. He been awake almost all night worrying about Aaron and was in need of some caffeine to get him started this morning.

It wasn't the first sleepless night he had had because of the teen and he was certain it wouldn't be his last. Having taken him in and having assumed responsibility for him how could he not form an attachment that now had him see and love him as a son?

A knock on the door made him jump and already irritable shouted to whoever it was to come in, he just couldn't be bothered getting up to answer it.

Jackson stepped inside and he had to admit he was pleased to see him. He was the only other person on the planet who knew what was going on and Paddy found some solace in that.

"Have you heard anything from Aaron?" Jackson hovered by the door, not sure he was welcome after driving Aaron from the safety of his home into the arms of a nutcase.

"No." Paddy beckoned the younger man over to him. "I've texted him but no reply as yet."

Jackson slumped into the chair opposite Paddy, "I don't think there's any point me texting him."

Paddy saw the defeat in the younger man's eyes. "By now I should know better where Aaron's concerned. Expect the unexpected so I'm as ready as I can be for when it happens! What's happened is not your fault and it's not mine either. It's Aaron being Aaron."

"Him taking off like that maybe but I could have tried harder to get through to him, made him see that I was trying to protect him because I still cared about him. Instead I let him think I didn't and he lost what little trust he had in me. You know what they say about pride!"

/

Monday morning and with still no message from Aaron, Paddy had left Rhona and Pearl holding the fort and made his way down to the garage.

Jackson's van was parked nearby but there was sign of him, he'd make a point of finding him though and seeing how he was today.

Paddy could see Ryan inside the garage, and Cain was now walking towards him but there was no sign of Aaron.

"Is Aaron here?"

"No, he texted to say he'd be late. How come you don't know that?"

"You'd best ask him."

"Is something wrong?" Cain had a soft spot for his nephew not that he liked to make it obvious. But Paddy seemed worried about the lad and so now he was.

"Not according to him."

It didn't look like Paddy was going to give much away but that didn't put Cain off digging, "Do you know where he is?"

"No but I know who he's with!"

Cain nodded his understanding, so that's what the problem was. He'd have a word with Aaron when he eventually showed up.

That was just ten minutes later. Cain watched the Boxster glide down the hill towards the garage.

"Well the little..." He couldn't believe his eyes. Aaron was as the wheel.

As the young man got out the car, Cain sauntered towards him. "I'm either paying you too much or you've found yourself a sugar daddy!" The remark earned him a filthy look which told him he'd hit a raw nerve.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aaron demanded, had Paddy been here opening his gob, or maybe it was Jackson, he was only next door.

"Nothing. Now wind your head back in before it gets knocked off." Cain stared the young man out. As the lad stalked over to join Ryan Cain told himself he'd let him cool down a little before he tackled him again. In the meantime he'd have another word with Paddy.

/

They were standing in the examination room now, Pearl and a waiting room full of clients on the other side of the door, oblivious to the disturbing conversation taking place between the two men.

"He's alright? I mean he 'looked' alright to you?"

"As miserable as he usually does if that's what you mean." Cain replied, not sure what Paddy was getting at.

"Good." Paddy sighed, that was relief.

"What's going on? Who's he got himself mixed up with now? Not the Hotton Mafia?"

"I wish!" Paddy exclaimed, wondering if there was such a thing.

"Paddy?

Paddy heaved another sigh and began to tell Cain what he knew about Chris Davies, finishing off with the events of the Sarurday before.

"And you're sure about Davies? I could have him checked out." He would anyway, the more he knew about him the better.

"Yes.

Cain rubbed his cheek thoughtfully, he wasn't sure how to tackle this one. He could have Davies warned off but somehow he didn't think that would work. It was Aaron he needed to work on, open his eyes before it was too late!

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Pride

Part 9

Ryan had been happy to go home early. Aaron not so happy when told he had to stay behind and make up for his late show that morning.

With the younger man's head stuck under a car bonne, Cain had made a few phone calls. Paddy was right. Christopher John Davies was one nasty piece of work.

"Oi!" Cain signalled to his nephew to join him, closing the garage doors once they were both inside.

"What?"

"You've got a problem and I'm going to tell you how to sort it."

"What?" What the hell was his uncle on about?

"You ditch lover boy and save yourself some grief not to mention a hiding or two!"

"Fuck you!" Aaron made for the door. Paddy had been here, just like he'd thought.

Cain blocked the way leaning against the doors, arms folded against his chest.

Aaron tried to dampen his temper; he didn't want to fall out with Cain too. "You shouldn't believe everything Paddy tells you..."

"I know a lot more than Paddy does. I know all there is to know about Chris Davies. I made it my business to find out."

"You haven't..." God! Had Cain been to see Chris or paid some heavies to go there?

"No I haven't, I'm not so sure who'd come off worst! But I know you will if you stay with him!"

Aaron shook his head, why were they all so willing to believe the worst about Chris? Ever since he'd tried to top himself they were all falling over themselves to look out for him, even Cain! If his mother hadn't been off on some run to Spain with Carl, she'd be warning him off too.

This was Cain doing his tough guy act. Probably at Paddy's request, well he didn't want to know. Now to get out of there. Maybe if it looked like he was backing down? "Alright. I'll go talk to Paddy."

As he walked out into late afternoon sunshine, Aaron stuck his hand in his pocket, pulling out the keys to the garage and the car.

Starting the engine he looked over at Cain then tossed him the garage keys. "You can stick them the same place you stick your job!"

"Aaron!" Cain yelled running after the car, knowing there was no hopes of ever catching it up.

"Well that's it then! He's got no reason to come back to the village now." Paddy paced the kitchen floor. Could the situation get any worse? Yes it could but he didn't want to think about that.

"I'll get Davies' address."

"He's eighteen not eight!" Paddy exclaimed, "I can't go round there and drag him home."

"I can." Cain said.

"No! We're just alienating him more and more. If anything happens..."

"If? When more like!" Cain snarled, Paddy didn't know the half of it!

"I just want him to feel he can call me or...or you or someone he trusts but he won't if we keep on at him."

"So we just sit back and do nothing?"

"I think it's all we can do now!"

/

Tuesday night, just a week since he'd met Chris. Was that really all it was? It seemed so much longer. So much had happened in those seven days. His life had changed completely. All he had in his life now was Chris! He pushed that thought away, telling himself Chris was all he needed. He wasn't stupid enough to believe it though.

He hadn't felt like going out tonight but Chris wouldn't take no for an answer, sweetening the deal by letting him drive.

So they'd done the rounds. Chris introducing him to several new gay bars. But, because he could only have a couple of lagers he hadn't been able to relax. There was just too much going on in his head. Chris had tried to loosen him up, and he was on form where his jokes were concerned. Aaron had laughed or groaned at them depending on how good or bad they were but his heart just wasn't in anything tonight.

It was almost one when they got back to Chris' place, and Aaron was more than ready for his bed. He'd not slept much the night before, the last three nights to be exact.

Chris had had a skinful tonight, although Aaron couldn't say he was rolling drunk he was far from sober. He'd put plenty away but the size he was he could do that and stay standing. He'd struggled to unlock the front door blaming the key rather than his hand to eye coordination, that had made Aaron laugh. Chris had laughed too and he'd laughed some more as he'd stumbled up the stairs.

Chris's bedroom door was first to loom and Aaron had thrown it open ready for him to go inside.

"You joining me tonight?" Chris grinned, leaning against the doorjamb.

"No," Aaron said grinning back, never doubting for a minute that this wasn't just some more teasing on Chris' part.

"You worried about brewers droop?" Chris's grin got wider and he drew himself up to his full imposing height, "Because I can assure you everything is in perfect working order!"

"I believe you now go to bed." Aaron said edging backwards, he was starting to feel uneasy now.

"Not so fast!" Chris caught hold of Aaron and pulled him towards him, leaning down to then kiss him roughly on the mouth. Aaron let him briefly then pulled away, he wasn't up for a booze fuelled fumble.

"What was that? You can do better than that Aaron." Chris taunted before covering Aaron's mouth with his, forcing his tongue past Aaron's lips.

Aaron pulled away again, "Chris!"

"What you looking at me like that for? You're the one with the problem."

"What?"

"I'm happy to help you with it though, break you in gently or not so gently if you'd prefer. I know what I'd prefer..."

Aaron tried to tell himself that it was just the drink talking, that Chris didn't know what he was saying, but he didn't like what he saw in Chris' eyes now. There was no humour there, no warmth just an ugly need. He tried to shrug off Chris' hands but his grip tightened on his shoulders bruising the skin there. Before he knew what was happening Chris had slammed him up against the door. Chris's huge hands holding him there while his mouth sought his. He struggled against the bigger man, moving his head from side to side to escape the unwanted assault on his mouth. "Chris! Chris don't!"

For a minute he thought his plea had brought Chris to his sense because he let him go and backed away. But then he saw the sneer form on the older man's face.

"You're like some prissy school girl."

He didn't see the backhander coming, aware of it only when it rocked his face to the side, leaving an intense throbbing in its wake. He swallowed hard. Jackson's warning reverberated in his head and he lunged past Chris. This stopped here.

But then he felt Chris' hands on his shoulders again, pulling him backwards and around. He fisted his hand and let fly. But even though it had made contact with Chris's face, skimming painfully over his jaw. It had had little effect on Chris, except maybe to make him angry and in the process earn himself another brutal backhander. Aaron realised there and then that Chris wasn't used to anyone fighting back.

Chris was forcing him up against the bedroom wall now, holding his arms to his sides and pressing himself against him. Chris' mouth moved over his neck, making him wince as his teeth nipped cruelly at the flesh there.

He struggled violently but was helpless against Chris size and strength. But when Chris turned his attention back to his mouth, Aaron bit him, hard. drawing a hiss of pain from the older man. Angrier still now Chris's splayed his hand across Aaron's face and rammed his head back against the wall, then moving it to grip his chin, holding him in place while he whispered menacingly against Aaron's lips, "Don't do that again!"

Aaron stared back at Chris, not recognising the man before him. How could he have been so blind? He was paying for his stupidity now though. Maybe he deserved all he got? No, no he hadn't asked for this. He started to struggle again, and this time Chris released him, but Aaron knew better to believe it was over. He pushed himself away from the wall and that's when Chris gripped him by the arms and shoved him further into the room. Kicking out with his leg to shut the bedroom door.

Aaron forced down a rising sense of panic and said, "Jackson was right about you!"

"No, this is just you and me having some fun!"

Aaron shook his head, Chris actually believed that! Well he wouldn't be having that sort of fun at his expense.

"No." Aaron said firmly and started to walk towards the door, as he drew level with Chris, the older man snaked out his hand catching hold of him by his arm. Aaron was ready for him and landed his fist squarely on his jaw this time, sending him reeling backwards. Now was his chance and he made for the door, his thundering heart almost stopping when he felt Chris's hands on him again. Hauling him backwards, turning him around to finally lash out at him with his fist.

The blow sent Aaron sprawling backwards onto the bed, dazed he could only lay there, aware someone was pulling and tearing at his clothes, but not aware enough to care why. Then the hands were gone and something told him he had to open his eyes. Chris towered above him, the sight of the older man unfastening the belt on his jeans jolted him to his senses, He knew it would only take one well aimed kick to send Chris crashing to his knees in agony and that's just what he did.

He didn't look back once, he just ran, out the door and into the darkness.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Pride

Part 10

His lungs burned and his heart felt ready to burst. He couldn't run any more. He leant back against the stone wall and tried to control his breathing. Telling himself to slow it down, and to take deeper breaths. He was shaking, his legs trembling, threatening to give way on him at any time. How pathetic was he? Tears threatened and he blinked them away, no way was he going to cry!

The pain was easing in his chest now and he opened his eyes, looking around to get his bearings. Not so easy when you were reliant on moonlight. Thankfully it was a full moon and the night sky cloudless.

He was well outside Robblesfield; he could see its lights in the distance, peeping determinedly through a cluster of leaf laden trees. He was safe here wasn't he? Chris wouldn't come looking for him?

He was on one of the minor roads that led to most places if you stayed on it long enough. He just wanted to go home. He had a long walk ahead of him and wasn't sure his legs would get him there. He didn't have money for a taxi, not enough anyway, not that he'd get one at this time of night in the back of beyond!

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through the list of contacts, Adam's the first to illuminate. Then Cain...he was going to kill him! Chas next, he didn't have her down as Mam or even Mum, just Chas. He skimmed over the other names, knowing Paddy's was near the end of the list, stopping abruptly when Jackson's name appeared. He'd kept his number, even when he'd knocked him back. Why he wondered? He had the sudden urge to phone him, but he knew he couldn't do that, not after what had happened on Saturday. Paddy had told him to ring anytime of the day or night, that he'd come get him. But did he want Paddy seeing him like this?

He scrolled back to Jackson's name then returned to Paddy's, and for the next minute or so moved between the two numbers, finally settling on one and hesitantly pressing the dial button.

eeeee

He'd only been half asleep, four or so hours into yet another restless night. The ring tone resounded around the quiet room, rousing him immediately. He reached for his phone, his heart in his mouth; he already knew who it was. The name flashing in the darkness gave him instant confirmation. He flipped his phone open and holding it to his ear said as calmly as he could, "Where are you?"

Aaron had told him and then rang off; the tremor in the younger man's voice telling him what he already knew, that he was hurting and scared.

Luckily he knew most of the back roads, and was taking the quickest way there now. Country roads could be hazardous at night, poorly lit with bend following bend and normally he'd take them at a safe speed, but not now. He was desperate to get to Aaron.

He was on the outskirts of Skipdale now, Aaron was somewhere between here and Robblesfield. He had his lights on full beam, and being on a relatively straight stretch of road he could see a good way ahead. He kept willing Aaron to appear, and when he finally did he dipped his headlights and began to slow down.

His interior light wasn't working for God knows what reason and with no streetlights on that patch of road the van's cabin was pretty dark. He watched Aaron get in beside him, but with his bowed head and the lack of light he couldn't see his face. Was he trying to hide bruises or could he just not look him in the eye, or both?

"Thanks."

What did he say to that? You're welcome? Anytime! There hadn't better be another time! He had more sense than to go back to Davies didn't he?

There was an awkward silence but he just didn't know what to say. Everything he'd wanted to say, planned on saying, he just couldn't get past his tongue. Anyway, shouldn't he be asking him if he was ok, and what had happened? No, not here, he'd get him home first, if that's where he wanted to go.

"Do you want me to take you home?" When Aaron didn't answer he tried again, "My place is nearer..."

"Yeah. Please."

He wasn't sure what to make of that, maybe he thought Paddy wouldn't have him back. He knew better than that surely? But then he hadn't phoned Paddy to pick him up. He couldn't be thinking straight or he wouldn't have phoned him.

"I'll turn around down here somewhere and head back the same way. It won't take long." Aaron hadn't answered him, not then or the other couple of attempts he'd made to get him to talk. Not that he'd said much himself, except reassure him that they were nearly there. Jackson didn't like this seeming withdrawal, it troubled him. Had Davies knocked the fight out of him already?

/

Why did Jackson keep looking at him? Why couldn't he just keep his eyes on the road? Why the hell had he phoned him and not Paddy? He really didn't know the answer to that. The air was so heavy between them now he was beginning to wish he hadn't.

At least he hadn't wanted details, and so far he hadn't said 'I told you so!' But there was still time. He certainly deserved his nose rubbing in it.

It had seemed to take forever to get to Jackson's place, but he was now following him up the stairs to his flat. His legs felt like lead. The rest of him felt like he'd been hit by a ton of the stuff. He was tired, heartsick and so disappointed in himself that he just wanted to close his eyes and forget about tonight. Hopefully he'd be able to sleep.

He was soon standing in the flats small hallway; several doors were leading off it. Jackson had turned around to face him and he was determined to look him in the eye.

The bruises and the split, swollen lips told him one story, one he'd expected. The torn clothes and the vicious bite marks on Aaron's neck told him another. Not under any stretch of the imagination could they be called love bites. He suddenly felt sick and took several steps closer to Aaron. When the younger man backed away he found himself even more suspicious of what had gone between him and Davies.

"What did Davies do?"

"Nothing."

He saw what he thought was shame in Aaron's eyes now, "If he...well you need to see a doctor, the police..."

"No!"

"Aaron..."

"He didn't! He wanted to...he tried but.." Aaron shook his head, he didn't want to talk about that now, not ever, he just wanted to forget it had happened.

Jackson nodded his understanding, he believed him. He had to; Aaron's eyes were now begging him to do so.

So was the attempted rape the reason why he'd called him and not Paddy, he'd probably find it easier explaining it to him than his dad...or whatever Paddy was to him. That meant Aaron still had some trust left in him then.

He looked so lost right now, like he didn't know which way to turn. He was going to have to do some thinking for him. "Why don't you take a shower, it's through there, you'll find everything you need in there too."

He'd stripped of his clothes, dropping them in an untidy heap on the floor. He was going to bin them all; he didn't want any reminder of what Chris had tried to do to him.

He'd avoided looking in the mirror but as he'd stepped under steaming jet of water and worked the soap into a lather, he caught sight of the bruises that covered his chest, arms and shoulders and the tears had started to flow.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Pride

Part 11

While Aaron had been in the shower Jackson had readied the bed in his spare room, it rarely got any use, and he only made it up when required. He hadn't expected to be doing so at that unearthly hour of the morning. But Paddy had said to expect the unexpected where Aaron was concerned and he'd been right.

That done he'd gone to the kitchen, and was nursing a mug of tea in his hands when Aaron appeared by the door. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and another draped around his shoulders, held securely in place by his hand. Tucked under his free arm were his clothes.

Jackson watched him walk over to the large swing bin that stood in the corner and throw the clothing in. He then turned to face him as if expecting his actions to be questioned, but Jackson just said, "I'm sure I can find something that will fit you." Aaron had simply nodded then sat down at the table with him.

"Help yourself to sugar," Jackson said as he pushed a mug of tea towards the younger man.

"Thanks."

Aaron added three spoonful's into the mug and stirred it. One hand still holding on tightly to the towel. Jackson knew he was trying to hide the extent of the violence inflicted on him. Didn't he know he didn't have to hide it from him? That he didn't have to hide anything from him? No of course he didn't. Why should he? He'd not let on how much he liked him, how much he cared about him. It hurt to see him like this now and the need to protect him was suddenly overwhelming.

His gaze was locked on the younger man, who once again seemed to be hiding his face. Slowly his head tilted upwards and the troubled blue eyes met his.

"I should have listened to you."

"Some things are easier said than done, Davies is manipulative..."

"I thought he liked me. He made me feel good about myself but all the time he was laughing at me, using me."

Jackson bit back on his reply; he shouldn't be interrupting Aaron now, not when he was finally talking about Davies.

"I couldn't believe someone like him would look at me twice let alone want to be with me. He seemed so keen, so I thought well I can't be all that bad. He made me laugh and he was so laid back. He reminded me of you.

"In one week, less than a week, I'd turned my back on everything I had just so I could be with him. You, Paddy, Cain. You all warned me. Cain had had him checked out but I still wouldn't have it. I'd messed up with you and I didn't want to mess up again with Chris."

Jackson reached out to squeeze Aaron's hand reassuringly but the younger man flinched and pulled away.

'This', Jackson thought 'has to be sorted now,' "What happened tonight?"

"What you want all the details? You sicko!" Aaron spat.

"Be angry at me if it helps." Jackson said calmly.

The anger ebbed as quickly as it had appeared and Aaron shook his head, why was he lashing out at Jackson? "I'm sorry!"

"I know you're hurting inside," Aaron's emotions were all over the place so just how honest should he be? The answer was easy, Aaron had been deceived enough. "Right now I just want to hold you, make everything alright. But you're not going to let me are you? You won't let me near you. That's because of what Davies did tonight.

"Other men are going to want to touch you, hold you. They're going to want to love you. They can't do that from a distance! Are you going to let Davies come between you and someone who really does care about you?

Aaron snorted bitterly, "He said he couldn't keep his hands off me, he made it clear he wanted to sleep with me. He knew I hadn't...that I was scared and I thought he understood. Knowing someone wanted me in that way...I wanted to and with him. If he'd given me a bit more time I...well I would've done anything for him. For the man I thought he was. But that wasn't the real Chris was it?

"No."

"The real Chris had me up against a wall, slamming my head against it one minute, forcing his tongue down my throat the next. The real Chris wanted me anyway he could get me and if that meant knocking me senseless then fine by him.

"If I hadn't got away he would've...I trusted him and look what he did...what he tried to do. I'm not going to let anyone get that close to me again, not in anyway."

"Not even me?" When his question went unanswered, Jackson got to his feet and moved to stand beside Aaron. Catching hold of his hands he gently pulled him to his feet, feeling him tense but not pull away from him this time. Easing the towel from Aaron's shoulders he leant in and dropped gently kisses on the bruising there. He felt Aaron tremble as his lips moved higher and gently brushed against the broken and so very tender skin on his neck.

Finally he kissed Aaron on the mouth then whispered against his lips, "I'll never hurt you, not in anyway."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Pride

Part 12

He had just woken up, and just like Sunday morning found himself lying in a strange bed in a strange room. All sorts of things had been going through his head then. But this morning there was little room in his thoughts for anything but Jackson.

Jackson had kissed him, held him in his arms. Then he had led him in here.

He had got into the bed, so tired he could barely keep his eyes open. Jackson had pulled the duvet over him, covering his nakedness. Then he'd lain down beside him. Wrapping his arm around him, and resting his face against his.

Jackson had said he'd stay just until he was asleep but Aaron knew he hadn't left him, that he had been there for most of what was left of the night. He wasn't here now though and he missed his warmth, his quiet strength.

He ran his fingers tentatively over the purple discolorations on his skin, remembering how Jackson had kissed the ugliness of them away. Knowing they would soon fade and so too all memory of Chris Davies.

His ring tone sounded, breaking into his reverie. He reached for his phone expecting to see another message from Paddy, and shuddered on seeing Chris' name. Did he delete it? Should he read it first? It took him a few moments to decide, the urge to read it proving overwhelming. He had to know what Chris had to say for himself.

Sorry! Of course he was sorry; he hadn't got what he wanted. He was blaming his actions on the drink, and saying it wouldn't happen again. Yeah right! He wanted to know where he was, and could he see him, to talk to him, to explain. How stupid did Chris think he was? He'd learnt his lesson, and he'd learnt it the hard way. He pressed delete and then blocked his number, thinking that would be the last he heard from him.

/

Had he overstepped the mark by phoning Paddy? Maybe, but the man needed to know Aaron was safe. He'd waited until a reasonable hour, 7am, certain he'd be awake even if still in bed. He hadn't told him anything other than Aaron was with him and in need of a change of clothes. Paddy had said that he'd not taken everything when he'd left so he'd bring something over.

Half an hour later he was knocking on his door.

"You found me alright then?"

Paddy forced a smile, "The van outside is a dead giveaway. Where is he?"

"In there, still asleep I think."

"How is he?" That was what he really wanted to know.

"Better than he was." Jackson steered Paddy over to a kitchen chair, thinking it might be best if he was sitting down for this. He knew he was taking a lot on himself here, but where Aaron was concerned he couldn't seem to help it. The older man was perched on the edge of his seat, clearly anxious and was looking expectantly at him now through a pair of very tired eyes; it seemed he'd not had much sleep again last night. Jackson knew he'd been right to call him and put his mind at rest over Aaron...to some degree anyway.

"He's taken a beating and there's something else you should know."

"What?" Aaron was hurt, that was bad enough. What else could there be?"

"I'm telling you this because I don't think he will, I don't think he can."

Paddy nodded his understanding as dread trailed its icy fingers up and down his spine.

Jackson knew there was no easy or right way to say it so best he make it straight and to the point, "Davies tried to rape him."

Paddy rocked backwards, the words an assault on his being just like a physical blow would be. He battled with his thoughts and emotions and finally won through.

"I want to see him." He needed to see him, to see for himself that despite everything, Aaron was alright. He lurched to his feet and made for the door Jackson had gestured to earlier.

/

Jackson had left some things out for him to wear, a t-shirt that fitted where it touched and some shorts that threatened to cut off his circulation. But they'd do for now. He was sat on the side of the bed, not in any great hurry to move. He was stiff and sore just about everywhere this morning. On hearing a rap on the door he looked towards it. Why was Jackson knocking? This was his place and after last night did he really think he needed to.

He was taken aback to see Paddy walk in. He could tell by his face that he knew everything. Jackson had followed him into the room, Aaron glared at him and spat accusingly, "You told him!" Jackson had no right doing that!

"He had to tell me." Paddy insisted as he sat down on the bed beside Aaron.

Aaron let the older man grip his chin and tilt his head from side to side as he inspected the damage, knowing full well he wouldn't be happy until he had. "I'm alright." He was too, thanks to Jackson.

Paddy heaved a sigh then stated calmly," We have to tell the police."

"What? No!" Aaron shrugged off Paddy's hand.

"You were lucky, his next..."

"No!

"If his last victim had gone to the police this wouldn't have happened to you!"

"No." Aaron looked at Jackson wanting some support from him.

Jackson stared steadily back at Aaron, he wasn't going to like this. "No one else has involved the police, they were either too scared or he won them over."

Now Aaron was on the defensive, neither of those reasons applied to him. "He'd only deny it and the police will take one look at my record and laugh at me. Do me for wasting their time and I'll probably end up in jail because of the community service, so no."

"Aaron..."

"I'd have to go to court, again. Stand there and tell them everything. I don't want people knowing what he did! Knowing how stupid I've been."

"So he gets away with it, and worse still is free to do it again because of your pride!" Paddy regretted his words immediately; he was being way too hard on Aaron.

"Pride!" Aaron shook his head, "You think I've got any left after what he did? I just want to forget about it Paddy."

"Alright." Paddy said softly, it was Aaron's decision to make, he had to accept it.

Paddy left shortly after, it had been decided that Aaron would stay at Jacksons for a few days, away from inquisitive eyes and questions that could prove difficult to answer. Aaron hadn't told either man about the text from Chris, as far as he was concerned the nightmare was over.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Pride

Part 13

With Paddy gone the two young men stood facing each other in the hallway.

"Are you still mad at me?" Jackson asked, Aaron was frowning and eyeing him questioningly, he probably wanted an explanation for his interfering, well he was happy to give him one.

"No." Aaron replied, he had been when he'd realised Jackson had told Paddy everything that had happened. But he'd soon realised that it was for the best, even if Paddy had started banging on about the police. But he did have something on his mind, he was starting to feel unsure of things now, confused about what had happened between them last night.

"What is it then?" Jackson was certain something was wrong, Aaron looked troubled,

"You and me, I mean there is a you and me isn't there? Last night wasn't just you..." Aaron shrugged,

He should have seen this coming, Aaron doubting him after what had happened with Davies. "You think last night was me pretending I cared?"

"No!" He knew Jackson cared he just wasn't sure what they were to each other. He knew what he wanted them to be and he wasn't going to take anything for granted, that way he wouldn't get hurt, "I just need to know if we're...if you and me are..." Why was this so hard to say?

"Seeing each other. Dating. An item. A couple. Together." Jackson grinned, he'd been under the impression they were now, but obviously Aaron needed it spelling out for him.

"Yeah." Aaron wasn't finding this funny, even if Jackson was.

"Definitely,"

Aaron could smile now, he couldn't help himself. He had a second chance with Jackson and no way would he mess this up.

/

Jackson had gone to work, reluctantly. He hadn't wanted to leave him alone but Aaron had insisted he was fine and that he would be alright. He had the TV to keep him company and a radio if he got fed up of that. The kitchen cupboards were stocked with enough food to feed an army, so there was no danger of him starving. As much as he wanted to spend some time with Jackson, Aaron didn't want his business suffering because of him.

Jackson had told him to treat the place as his own; Paddy obviously hadn't filled him in on his untidiness or the rest of his bad habits!

He was missing Paddy and home but it was better he was here. There was always someone in and out of Paddy's, Marlon, Pearl, Rhona. He wouldn't be able to hide anything from them, and he really didn't want anyone else finding out about what had happened.

He'd watched the TV for most of the morning; some rubbish chat show had actually held his attention for an hour. It had been all about relationships, about being involved with the wrong person. Family and friends desperate to get through to a loved one and the daft prat refusing to see what was looking him in the face. He wasn't the only Muppet in the country then!

With that finished he got up and moved into the kitchen where he switched the kettle on. From where he was standing he could see Jackson's bedroom door, he'd been in every other room except that one and was suddenly curious about it. The door was open a little way which didn't help; it sort of called to him, inviting him in.

His stomach rumbled and he decided he'd distract himself by making something to eat. He'd raid the fridge and then go back to watching the TV. As he bit into a doorstep sandwich his phone rang.

Jackson had said he'd ring during the day so expecting it to be him he didn't bother to check the caller's ID, and just pressed the answer button. With the memory of the kiss he and Jackson had shared before he'd left for work now replaying in his head, he was smiling to himself when he said, "Hi,"

"Aaron, I'm sorry."

It was Chris? His deep voice unmistakable.

"We need to talk..."

Aaron ended the call there and hurriedly checked the number, finding it had been withheld, how did he block a call like that?

He was shaking now. Why? It was hard to admit it but he was scared, scared of Chris. Him scared! He liked to think he was tough. He could hold his own in any fight, he had often enough in the past and he'd not walked away from any either. He'd come off second best a few times but he'd not been left fearing his opponent, just wanting another pop.

But Chris scared him, which meant he wasn't so tough after all!

His phone sounded again, a text this time, there was no caller ID and he knew it was Chris, it had to be. Even though he knew it was the wrong thing to do he read the message.

It was similar to the first one he'd sent; only this time he reminded him his clothes were at his place that he could pick them up if he wanted.

They could stay there, he didn't need them, he'd get new stuff.

He was suddenly off his food and binned what he'd made.

He couldn't let Chris get to him like this. He had to change the fear into something else, anger maybe. He should be angry at him for what he'd done, for what he'd tried to do.

Just like in the early hours of the morning he had the sudden urge to call Jackson. He needed to hear his voice, but he was working and it wasn't like he could tell him what was bothering him. He'd just have to wait for him to call.

/

Cain was in a foul mood, he'd heard him tearing strips off Ryan just half an hour since. Now through the open window he could hear him and Declan having words about something. As suddenly as the row had started it was over and thinking it was safe to go to the skip he stepped outside.

"Oi!"

Jackson didn't answer to oi and ignored the older man. Not that it got him anywhere, when he turned around he found Cain in his face.

Jackson recoiled a little, the man had a menacing air at the best of times, up close he could turn milk sour. "What?"

"Aaron?"

"What about him?"

"Paddy says he's at your place?"

"Yeah he is!"

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah." This was why he'd been avoiding Cain, Aaron didn't want him knowing anything and he was bound to question him.

Cain ignored Jackson's response, "Only I heard Davies messed up that pretty face of his."

"Nothing that won't heal." It sounded cold but he wanted to keep Cain off the scent.

"And Davies?"

"Aaron made it clear it was over."

"Right." The younger man was looking him steadily in the eye, he seemed convinced it was. Cain wasn't so sure, not from what he'd learned about Davies. He was just going to have to keep an eye on the situation.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Pride

Part 14

His phone was ringing again. Neither the caller's ID or number were given and he knew instantly it was Chris again. He was obviously going to keep on ringing until he got the response he wanted, so he pressed the answer key.

"What do you want?" He'd tried to sound calm and in control but he was neither.

"To see you."

"No."

"I was drunk..."

"You knew what you were doing..."

"No, I was wasted..."

"I'm not interested in your excuses and I'm not interested in you."

"Where are you?"

"What?"

"I'll come round and we can talk this though, are you at home?"

"No!"

"Well where are you?"

"I don't want to see you or talk to you."

"Aaron please, we were good up until last night. Just give me a chance to explain..."

"No. I told you I'm not interested. Don't phone me again." He ended the call and blew out a shaky breath; he hated the effect Chris now had on him. The conversation had unnerved him. Chris thought he could talk him round and pick up where they left off! Like they'd had nothing more than a row, couldn't he remember knocking him about or trying to...no. He probably didn't think it was important. It's what he did after all, beat up his boyfriends.

A text message now! He wasn't going to give up was he?

He read the message and was even more rattled as it echoed his own thoughts, 'I'm not giving up on you and me Aaron.'

Jackson's home phone was ringing, maybe that was him, maybe he'd tried ringing his mobile when he'd been talking to Chris?

"Hello." There was silence at the other end of the phone and just as he was about to speak again he heard, "So you're at Jackson's. I don't like being messed around Aaron."

Chris had rung off then, leaving Aaron even more shaken. He knew where he was and had sounded well pissed off at him being there. How'd he get Jackson's home number anyway?

He started pacing the floor. God what a mess! And it was all his own making as usual. That last line of Chris' had sounded like a threat. Was it or was it just him sounding off?

/

He was hanging his head out the upstairs window, hoping to catch a passing breeze. He was miserably hot; his clothes were sticking to him in places they had no right to stray. He was thirsty too, desert dry. He should really nip to the shop and buy a few bottles of something cold but that meant him losing more time and he wanted to get away early today. He wanted to get home and check on Aaron.

He'd phoned him not ten minutes since and although he'd insisted he was alright Jackson had been far from convinced. He'd put in another hour then he'd knock off.

The sweat was trickling down his brow and he wiped it away with his dust covered hand. He was one grimy, sweat sodden mess and couldn't wait to get in the shower. He wouldn't have minded some company either but knew he had to put all thoughts of that to one side for now. It wouldn't be easy, he wanted Aaron badly.

He could see there was another tradesman in the village, a white van was now moving at a snail's pace down the hill, looking for some address maybe? Well there was no point him offering his assistance; he was new to the area.

The van slowed down even more as it past Declan's, Jackson caught a glimpse of the driver, his eyes then moving swiftly to the name emblazoned on the vans side. C. J. Davies Electrician.

What was that bastard doing here?

He watched as the van picked up speed and disappeared around the corner. Had he come looking for Aaron? He knew where he lived, had he gone there? He hurriedly reached for his phone, and waited anxiously for Paddy to answer his call.

"Paddy. I've just seen Davies! He hasn't been to yours has he?"

Paddy had sounded equally as thrown as him, but had assured him he hadn't been there. Neither man knew what to make of it and weren't sure if they should tell Aaron or not, In the end they'd decided it was best to be honest with him. Jackson was going to secure Declan's property now and head home. He was half way down the stairs when he remembered the open window and darted back up to close it.

Parked behind his van he could now see Chris'. What the hell was he playing at?"

He slammed the window down and turning around started to run across the wooden floor, adrenaline now pumping through his veins. But he didn't get any further than the door. Chris was standing there, blocking his exit.

/

Jackson was late, he'd said to expect him around five and it was now six. He was once again pacing the floor, he couldn't keep still he was so on edge. There was suddenly a loud knocking on the door. His first thought was that it was Chris but then he'd heard Paddy calling his name and he'd rushed to open it.

Paddy looked really worried and upset! "What's wrong?"

"It's Jackson..."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Pride

Part 15

He couldn't think past Jackson and the fact he was hurt, just how badly he didn't know.

All Paddy could tell him was that he was at the hospital, that Cain was with him, and that Davies was responsible for his injuries.

Not for one minute had he thought Chris would go after Jackson. Maybe he should have done when the older man had found out where he was staying.

Paddy had taken control. Had taken him to the hospital, to the Accident & Emergency department and had managed to find out that a doctor was with Jackson at that very moment. They had been told to take a seat and Paddy had steered him over to a quiet corner of the waiting room.

They were still sitting there fifteen minutes later when Cain walked in through a side door.

"Cain." Paddy got to his feet to call him over.

He'd just sat there, not feeling a part of the world going on around him.

Cain sat down beside him, his dark eyes taking in the damage Chris had done to him. The older man shook his head, "You stupid little..."

"Cain!" Paddy warned, now wasn't the time.

He held his uncles gaze, he had it coming and more.

"How's Jackson?" Paddy asked, Cain should be able to tell them something.

"They've just taken him for an x-ray, he's pretty banged up but he's ok, he's a lot tougher than he looks."

Aaron closed his eyes and forced out the breath he'd been holding. Paddy's arm was around his shoulders instantly, steadying him.

"What happened?"

Paddy again, having to speak for him, asking what he should be asking. He had to snap out of this...this... daze or whatever it was he was in.

"I saw a van outside my place, I noticed the name on it and thought the bastard must be looking for Jackson. I was right!" Lowering his voice he added, "I just so happened to have a chunk of wood in my hand so I used it on him! The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" His rugged features softening into a self satisfied smile he added, "He's in that room over there now."

Aaron lurched to his feet, making for the door Cain had gestured to. The numbness that had had him in its grip had suddenly been replaced by anger.

As Cain wrestled the younger man back to his seat, he ground out, "I wouldn't! The police are with him!"

"He called the police?" Paddy now had one hand on Aaron's shoulder holding him firmly in his seat.

"I did. Jackson wanted them involved." Cain eyed his nephew, "They want to talk to you too."

"What?"

"You're a lot tougher than you look too!" Cain stated staring Aaron out, he'd seen him stand up in court before and lay himself bare. He knew he could do it again. Should things not go in their favour, then he'd sort Davies out in his own way!

Paddy was gripping his arm now forcing him to look at him, "It's the only way to stop him doing it again! If Cain hadn't got there when he did..."

"Alright!" If he'd had the guts to talk to the police when Paddy had wanted him to Jackson wouldn't be here now. "I'll talk to them."

The police had interviewed him briefly in the Sisters office, and then they'd made arrangements for him to give a statement the next day. In the meantime he was to be examined by an A&E doctor, and pictures of his injuries taken. He hadn't expected that and was already struggling with the intrusion.

He made his way back to Paddy, where they sat for another twenty minutes or so before a nurse appeared asking them if they were with Jackson Walsh. Paddy had stayed where he was whilst the nurse led him to an area sectioned off by curtains, the injured or ill on a trolley behind each one. Gesturing at one curtained off bay the nurse said, "Mr Walsh is in there."

He'd stepped just inside the curtains. Anxious to see Jackson but at the same time scared of how he'd react to seeing him hurt. He looked worse than he did; Jackson had taken a lot more punishment. His eyes were closed but as if sensing he was there he opened them. "Hi."

"Hi."

"No flowers or grapes?"

Aaron grinned; Jackson sounded his usual upbeat self, "No. What did the doctor say?"

"Nothing broken. Just severe bruising to face ribs and pride, oh and a slight concussion, so if I start spouting anything romantic it's only because I don't know what I'm saying!"

"Yeah right!"

"You ok?"

"I am now."

"Could you come a bit closer then, the doctor assures me it's nothing contagious!"

He hadn't realised he was still hovering by the curtains. He moved over to stand beside the trolley, catching hold of Jackson's hand and cradling it in his when he saw the bruised knuckles.

"I'm sorry..."

"None of this is your fault."

"Yes it is. Of course it is."

"No. It's all down to Davies."

"Mr Livesy." A nurse was now trying to get Aaron's attention, "The doctor's free now if you'd like to come with me."

"What?" Jackson's gaze moved between Aaron and the nurse.

"The police want a doctor to examine me, make a report."

Jackson was taken aback, where as he thought involving the police was the best course of action he knew Aaron feared the whole process. "You don't have to do this..."

"Yes I do. I just wish I'd done it before."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Pride

Part 16

The doctor had, Aaron knew, gone out of his way to put him at his ease. He'd obviously done it all before, many times, and was fazed by nothing he heard or witnessed anymore. But he'd found it all so humiliating, and he knew worse was to come.

His ordeal at last over he made his way back to the waiting room. He was surprised to see Jackson sitting alongside Paddy, the two men each with a plastic cup of tea in their hands.

"What you doing out here?"

"I can go home..."

"Under supervision and with strict instructions to rest." Paddy was determined to get that in because Jackson didn't think it was necessary himself.

"I don't..." Jackson began to protest.

"He's staying at ours."

"I don't need too..." Jackson didn't want to be any trouble.

"A condition of discharge is that he has someone over eighteen and sensible keeping an eye on him for a few days."

Aaron's gaze had moved back and forth between the two men as they'd 'discussed' the matter. He was eighteen, as for sensible well Paddy would probably argue the toss about that and who could blame him, but Jackson didn't seem to want to stay at theirs, "I'm at his anyway so..."

"No!" Paddy said firmly, "After today I want you both where I can keep an eye on you!"

Paddy didn't put his foot down very often but when he did Aaron knew better than to argue with him. He looked at Jackson and shrugged, it would be better if he gave up the fight now.

Jackson gave the matter a little more thought before admitting defeat gracefully, "Ok, thanks."

A relieved Paddy said, "I'll stop off at yours first, so you can grab some stuff."

Jackson looked down at his clothes, they were now stained with blood as well as grime and sweat," I could have a shower there and..."

"No you won't! We've got all the mod cons at our house too."

"Except for HD TV but I'm working on him!" Aaron grinned, but the grin quickly disappeared as he caught sight of Chris. Paddy must have seen him too because his hand was now on his arm, gripping it firmly.

Davies had one arm in plaster, supported by a sling, and his nose had some sort of dressing on it, Cain must have broken that too. Flanked by a policeman he was leaving the building. He turned and looked over at the three men, his gaze settling on Aaron. Aaron stared back determined not to look away but when Chris smiled and winked at him he had to drop his gaze. The bastard was still creeping him out.

/

The room that led off right from the hallway was a guest room of sorts but was mostly used as storage space. It had a futon and it was where his mam had slept when she'd stayed for those few days after his return from hospital. Jackson now had it at his disposal.

He was now soaking his battered body in a bath filled with hot water. Paddy recommending that rather than a shower. He hadn't complained of any pain but it was clear from the way he was moving and catching his breath every now and then that he was in a lot of discomfort.

Aaron was relieved he had agreed to stay at Paddy's, he didn't have a clue when it came to this sort of stuff and it was clear Jackson needed more than a watchful eye kept on him.

He and Paddy were now sitting at the kitchen table, Paddy eyeing him thoughtfully.

"What?"

"I'm glad you're home."

Aaron knew an apology was long overdue, "I'm sorry." Paddy must have been out of his mind with worry, knowing what he did about Chris.

"For what? Liking someone, believing they were someone you could care for. You did nothing wrong Aaron..."

"Yes I did, you know I did. I believed him over three men I knew I could trust.

"You're not the first he's..."

"Is that the supposed to make me feel better because it doesn't! And it's not just that is it? I went for Jackson; I could so easily have hit him again. I told Cain where to stick his job and I ran out on you! I messed up again Paddy, and you can't tell me I didn't."

"The only one who blames you is you!"

Aaron shook his head, "Cain..."

"Cain's just worried about you, that's all."

"He'd never do anything so stupid, you wouldn't either."

"I've liked and trusted the wrong people too Aaron. We all do at some time. We just don't all have our eyes opened in so brutal a way as you did."

Aaron dropped his gaze briefly before meeting Paddy's again to say, "I was going to phone you but I couldn't..."

"You did the right thing calling Jackson, but it can't have been easy?"

"No. But you'd said he cared about me, I didn't believe you at the time but last night the truth was all too real. So I called him and..." Aaron suddenly realised he hadn't told Paddy about him and Jackson, "Paddy. Me and him..."

"I know," Paddy grinned, "It's obvious."

/

He had to be at the police station for ten, while he was there a police officer was at Paddy's taking a statement from Jackson.

Paddy had dropped him off, he'd offered to go in with him and be present when he gave his statement but Aaron had said thanks but no. It would be hard enough telling the police the facts without Paddy sitting there hearing all the sordid details too. He couldn't put either of them through that.

He'd been on the wrong side of the law plenty of times, the last time he'd been charged with ABH, against Jackson! The police would have all his details, all his past offences, so what would they make of this now.

The interview room was small and stuffy and that made him feel even more ill at ease. Finally the police officers were ready to begin and he breathed a sigh of relief, the sooner it started, the sooner it would be over. Three very long hours later it was!

He was shaking as he walked outside into the sunlight. He rang Paddy straight away, asking him to please pick him up, then ended the call before Paddy had chance to ask him how it had gone.

It had been worse than he'd expected. The police had been alright with him, more than alright he supposed. But the questions they asked and things they said had made him wonder why on hearing his answers they weren't openly laughing at him.

"How long had you known Christopher Davies before you moved in with him?"  
He'd fallen over himself to explain he hadn't moved in exactly and cringed inwardly when he'd said four days.

The questions had got more personal, "How intimate had they been before the assault?" He'd almost walked out on hearing that one, but one thing kept him in his chair, the memory of Jackson lying on the hospital trolley bloody and bruised.

Something's he had found almost impossible to explain, like why he'd called Jackson that night, and how come they hadn't been in a relationship when he'd made that call but just hours later they were.

He'd hardly had time to breath between ending one relationship and starting another, how did that look to them?

At one point he'd asked why they needed to know all those sort of things and they'd told him it was because Davies was telling a different story. He hadn't asked them what they meant but it had troubled him and still did.

He hadn't been able to look at the policemen when he'd told them what had gone on in Chris' bedroom, that had been the hardest part. Could he go through all that again in court? Suddenly he wasn't so sure he could.

/

It was Saturday night ten days since Chris' assault on Jackson. He'd healed nicely, was back at home and back at work. Aaron too.

They'd been to Bar West and had taken a taxi home. The guestroom at Paddy's, now Jackson's whenever he wanted it, and he'd decided to stay over tonight. They were now in the hallway saying their goodnights!

A slow tender kiss had turned swiftly into the heated, hungry kind. Jackson forced himself to pull away, mindful of what had happened to Aaron so very recently, "Sorry."

Aaron shook his head, he wasn't sorry; the passion between them had felt right.

Jackson's mouth on his, giving and taking. His hands exploring and caressing. It had felt more than right and he wanted more and whatever it led to he was wanting that too. Catching hold of Jackson's hand Aaron smiled and led him towards the stairs.

Jackson searched the blue eyes; he had to be sure it was what Aaron wanted. The truth was shining there and he found himself smiling too.

/

He hadn't heard Aaron come in last night and like on all other such occasions quietly opened his bedroom door and stuck his head around it to check he was home safe. He dreaded seeing the bed empty and not know where he was. But like all times before he'd been instantly reassured by the dishevelled bed and several limbs on show. He was backing out the door when he realised something was different this morning; he peered around the door again. Wide eyed and mouth gaping he realised just what the difference was. Aaron wasn't alone, Jackson was wrapped around him.

By the time he got down stairs his shock had evaporated and he was smiling to himself.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Pride

Part 17

He'd been awake for a half hour at least, all the time smiling to himself. He was unbelievably happy and the reason for that was asleep beside him.

He could feel Jackson's breath feather soft against his cheek. Rhythmic, warm and soothing. Every once in a while he'd shift a little and sigh, his arms tightening around him as if aware of his presence when aware of nothing else.

They were closely entwined, arms and legs entangled; they couldn't get any closer if they tried. Yes they could! His smile widened and something stirred inside.

Jackson had kissed and caressed any fear he still had left into submission. Physically loving him in the most tender and gentle way. Guiding him, teaching him, giving and taking until they were finally sharing something that to him had been ultimately mind blowing. Ok so he wasn't good with words, at expressing himself and there had to be better ways to describe it but mind blowing would do for him!

It had sealed whatever was between them. He wasn't sure what that was yet only that it gave him a sense of being whole. There had always been something missing before but since he and Jackson had been together that empty feeling had gone.

He was rising slowly from the depths of sleep. Increasingly aware of comfort, contentment and the intoxicating warmth of another man. Aaron.

He just wanted to lie there and hold onto the moment, the high of waking up with someone you now knew intimately and who cared about you as much as you did them.

But suddenly that wasn't enough and both his mind and his body began to rebel. He opened his eyes and saw the hunger he felt staring back at him. He smiled knowing that they were about to feed and satisfy that hunger once again.

/

He could hear Paddy long before he'd got down the stairs. He had the radio on and was singing along to some song he unfortunately knew. He was forever telling the older man he couldn't sing but it just went in one tone deaf ear and out the other.

He'd had a shower; Jackson was in there now whilst he'd come down to make them a drink. He was standing by the door now, shaking his head as Paddy strutted his stuff around the kitchen. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry or even if he should just raid Paddy's drug cupboards and tranquilize him.

He cleared his throat hoping that would stop the one man show but Paddy just looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Alright?"

"Yeah."

"Tea?"

"Yeah please."

"Would that be 'tea for two'?" Paddy was grinning at him now."

Aaron blushed "He knew! He'd been in his room to check he was home and had copped an eyeful!"

Paddy chuckled and turned his attention back to the kettle he was now filling with water.

Aaron sat down at the kitchen table and wondered how he was ever going to look him in the eye again. He'd known it would happen one day he just wasn't expecting to be so embarrassed.

"Did you remember to tell Cain about tomorrow?"

He should be glad of a change of subject and the fact Paddy had now stopped his discoing but he wasn't. "No." He hadn't forgotten about the solicitor's appointment, he was just trying not to think about it. "I'll text him."

"Nine thirty remember."

"I know." He'd snapped that out, he didn't want to think about anything relating to Chris Davies, not this morning especially. He didn't know why Paddy couldn't just go on his own. He'd do most of the talking for him anyway.

/

The solicitor had kept them waiting half an hour, so he wasn't best pleased. He wasn't in the best of moods anyway; Paddy had already asked him if he'd got out of bed the wrong side. He'd got out of an empty bed! Which had started his day off badly he supposed. Jackson having stayed at his flat the night before, he'd really missed him. The main reason for his black mood was the fact he was going to have to discuss his case against Davies.

Paddy was going to have to hear some details now but he'd hear them in court anyway so he'd had to accept that.

The solicitor looked to be in a bad mood too; hopefully it was because it was Monday morning and nothing else.

"Davies is going to fight this all the way!"

Paddy shrugged, "Well we didn't think he'd just hold his hands up to it."

"He's playing dirty and I mean dirty."

Aaron looked at Paddy, his unease growing rapidly.

"What do you mean?" Paddy didn't like the sound of this, his solicitor didn't sound as confident of a win today.

"He's concocted quite a tale, painting Aaron here in a very poor light. He obviously knows about his past..." The solicitor paused and looked at Aaron.

"I told him..." He'd told Chris about himself thinking he could, believing he could trust him.

"Good," David Smith said, "I can perhaps use that, I want you to write down when and what you told him, ok?"

"Yeah."

"They can't bring up your past offences but believe me they can and will allude to them in some way. Now, to put it simply, Davies is accusing you Aaron of playing him, using him, having him spend money on you, letting you stay at his place, have use of his car etc etc for certain favours..."

"What?" Paddy exclaimed.

"That's not true." Aaron looked back and forth between the two men.

"Of course it's not." Paddy thundered.

"He's saying Mr Walsh was part of the 'game' too, that when he found out about it you taunted him and he lost control, hurt and humiliated he then went after ..."

"He's twisted everything." Paddy now realised just how manipulative Davies was.

"It looks good on paper, and they could make it look equally as good in court."

"Are you saying we can't win?"

"I'm saying the defence will rip Aaron apart when he takes the stand and that maybe you should think about that before we take this any further."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Pride

Part 18

"Take a few days, the rest of the week if you so need. But give it some serious thought Aaron."

Paddy watched the young man nod his head and then get to his feet and leave the room. He fought the urge to go after him and instead eyed his solicitor questioningly.

David Smith heaved a sigh. He was just as dismayed about this latest development as his clients were. But he had to act in their best interests, and if that meant having them question their decision to go to court then so be it. "We do have a strong case against Davies but now the defence look to have a much stronger one. Thus I'm no longer 100% confident I can win. I'll do everything I possibly can and if you'd like me to bring a colleague in on this to confer I will. But I don't want to put an eighteen year old on the stand and watch him crucified. It's Aaron's recent history. It's just months since his suicide attempt and I've read the transcripts of his court appearance for ABH. If I thought he could hold it together, not react badly to whatever they throw at him then I'd be all for putting him up there. But I just don't think he's up to the sort of grilling they'll give him. Do you?"

Paddy could only shrug his shoulders, he just didn't know and he was no longer sure it was the right thing to do. He'd wanted Aaron to do this; he believed in the justice system, it had been unquestionably fair with Aaron last time. But he couldn't let the lad go through hell only for Davies to walk free!

"Talk it through with him, and ring me when you decide which way to go."

Aaron was waiting by the car for him, shoulders slumped and head bowed. "Aaron..."

"I don't want to talk about it now Paddy."

"We've got to talk about it..."

"I know. I don't need reminding. And I will... just not now." He just wanted to be left alone to sort his head out because right now there was so much going on in there that it felt like it was going to explode.

/

He was having a bad morning. He been waiting for two deliveries, one hadn't turned up, and the other, when it had eventually arrived, hadn't been what he'd ordered. That meant another delay. With that and having to take a few days off sick he was falling behind with the job. He was starting to stress over it now. To top it all and to waste even more of his time Cain and Declan had just had another set-to and he'd been slap bang in the middle of it playing referee.

Still it seemed things were starting to look up! Aaron was now walking down the hill towards him. He waited by his van, enjoying the view.

"Hi, how'd it go?"

"Not here." Aaron had snapped and had continued walking towards the garage.

"Hey," Jackson called after him, he deserved better than that. Getting no response he tried again, "I'll call round after then shall I?" That hadn't got a response either and shrugging off a sense of hurt he'd gone back to work.

/

He'd knocked and let himself in through the front door. He could see Aaron in the kitchen feeding Clyde. "Hi." He'd hoped the younger man would be in a better mood this evening but it didn't look like he was.

"Hi, Aaron leant against the sink and gazed down at the floor. He'd been dreading this conversation, how did he tell Jackson what Chris was accusing him...them of? It made him feel sick just to think about it. Chris had a warped mind, how could he have ever liked him?

"You ok?"

"Yeah." He wasn't, he was hurting, angry and lot of other things he couldn't put a name to. He didn't want Chris getting away with what he'd done; especially what he'd done to Jackson but right now it looked like he would.

"So what happened with the solicitor?"

"He's not so sure we'll win."

"Why?" The man had been confident enough before.

"Chris has twisted everything. The solicitor thinks his story is convincing and that they'll use what I told him against me."

"That being what?"

Aaron shrugged, "ABH wasn't the first thing I was hauled away for."

Jackson knew Aaron had been a right tearaway but they hadn't really talked about it properly. Aaron had obviously gone into more detail with Chris though. Pushing that unsettling thought away he said, "They can't use anything like that in court."

"They will somehow. He's turned it all back on me; he's said things about us."

"What things?"

Jackson's question hadn't registered with a now pacing Aaron, "They'll look at him, see someone respectable, then look at me. They're not going to believe the likes of me over him are they?" Stopping his pacing he looked intently at Jackson, "I don't think I can do this..." He was scared he'd let everyone down and right now he just wanted Jackson to tell him it would all be alright.

"What do you mean you don't think you can do it? You've got to do it! You can't wimp out now."

"Wimp out?" That made him feel a whole lot better!

"Sorry! Bad choice of words...you can't back out now. Yes it's going to be hard, but you knew that. He needs putting away Aaron and only you can do that." He hated doing this but he was going to have to hang tough with Aaron to get him through this.

"No." The solicitor didn't seem to think he could. If he didn't have any confidence in him how could he have any in himself?

"So you're just going to give up at the first hurdle!" Jackson was angry now; he wanted Davies sent down for what he'd done to Aaron.

"I just don't think I can..."

Jackson was in Aaron's face now, "He hit you! He tried to rape you! It must be harder to forget what he did than tell a Judge what he did."

"They're going to question me and...and...I don't...I can't..." he couldn't better whoever was acting for Chris, not in a million years.

"You're going to regret this Aaron! Another naïve and needy eighteen year old will suffer because you can't swallow your pride. Something tells me his next victim won't be as lucky as you." Jackson shook his head; he couldn't understand how Aaron was prepared to let it happen again. Not after what he'd said last week. He turned around and walked towards the door.

"Where you going?"

"Home"

Aaron slumped into a kitchen chair, had Jackson walked away from the argument or from him?

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Pride

Part 19

"Jackson!"

Jackson groaned inwardly. That's all he needed! The older man was just leaving through the surgery door, and he obviously wanted to talk. He however just wanted to hit someone, Chris Davies preferably. He opened his van door and stood beside it waiting for Paddy to join him.

"Have you seen Aaron?"

"Yeah." He'd seen him, talked to him, ranted at him even.

"You said Davies was manipulative but this..." Paddy shook his head, should he really be surprised at the lies Davies was spinning to save himself?

"What? What's he done now?"

"Didn't Aaron tell you?"

"He told me the solicitor didn't think we would win and that he didn't think he could go through with it anyway."

"But he didn't tell you why?"

"No."

Jackson listened intently as Paddy quietly filled him in on the latest developments. So why hadn't Aaron told him himself? He'd been so hard on him just but he was even angrier with him now. As Paddy left on his veterinary rounds, Jackson turned around and stormed towards the house.

Aaron was still sitting at the table when the front door opened; he looked up and saw Jackson stalking angrily towards him. He got to his feet; Jackson all too soon in his face.

"Why didn't you tell me about Chris?

Aaron heaved a sigh; Jackson must have spoken to Paddy, "I couldn't." He'd realised something today and was struggling to get his head around it.

"For fucks sake Aaron me and you are supposed to be...well you should be able to tell me anything! So why not something like that?"

"Because I haven't told you everything and..."

"What haven't you told me? Jackson demanded

"I'd forgotten all about it but then when the solicitor said that...well I remembered."

"What?"

"Chris put me on his car insurance. I didn't know anything about it until he handed me his keys and said I could use his car to go to work and whenever I liked."

"So?"

"Well I haven't got that sort of money! Chris paid for it! I told him I'd pay him back but it backs up what he's saying about me doesn't it."

Jackson knew Aaron wasn't waiting on an answer, he was just talking out. All he could do was listen and silently reason out the point the younger man was making. That sounded exactly like the sort of thing Davies would do to ensnare Aaron. It would have seemed innocent enough to the younger man at the time, a seemingly generous gesture. But yes, it could easily be twisted into something nasty by those working to save Davies from a prison sentence.

"I asked him if I could stay at his place. There was no mention about rent or anything. What will they make of that?"

Jackson's heart sank still lower; he knew the defence solicitor would make plenty out of it.

"I slept in the spare room but if he says I shared his bed how do I prove I didn't? That we didn't do anything?"

How did he? He knew Aaron, it was easy for him to believe his relationship with Davies had never been an intimate one, and anyway he had slept with him and knew he'd been the first. But, under the circumstances, an onlooker would be suspicious of Aaron's denials at the very least.

"We were together and we did what couples do...we kissed and..." Aaron grimaced, the memory now a distasteful one "...I let him. What will they say about that?"

"Aaron?" Jackson didn't like what he saw in the blue eyes now.

"That's what he meant by 'favours'!

"No!"

"So all along Chris was flashing the cash and expecting something in return!"

"Aaron don't." He didn't like the direction this was going.

"When I didn't put out, when he got fed up of waiting, he thought he could just help himself. He was just taking what he'd paid me for after all!"

Jackson gripped Aaron's shoulders now and shook him trying to break through the daze he seemed locked in, "No! You know it wasn't like that." He watched Aaron's face harden into a sneer.

"Maybe I should have let him; made sure he got his money's worth..."

"Don't talk like that! Jackson ground out unable to hide his disgust.

Aaron wiped furiously at the tears suddenly stinging his eyes, "I wouldn't have hated myself anymore than I do now!"

Jackson shook his head, lifting his hands to cup either side of Aaron's face and insisting gently, "You haven't done anything wrong."

"I'm going to have to go to court to prove that to everyone...including myself!"

/

They were back in the solicitor's office again. Paddy sitting one side of him, Jackson on the other. They weren't happy about him doing this; they hadn't tried to talk him out of it, not knowing how important it was to him now, knowing he wanted to get back some belief in himself, some self respect. But they were worried about him, and he could do nothing to reassure them.

David Smith was reading through the list of things he'd given him, things he thought Chris could use against him, The room was deathly quiet, the atmosphere tense and Aaron started when the solicitor suddenly shot a question at him, "How were you going to pay Davies back?"

"From my wages every week."

"But you walked out of your job! You didn't have an income!"

He'd forgotten about that, now he didn't know what to say. The solicitor was eyeing him expectantly and both Paddy and Jackson were looking at him now too.

"I'd have gotten another job."

"Just like that?"

Aaron shrugged, he'd have tried to.

"You'll have to do better than that Aaron!" They'll be firing questions at you and you'll need to be ready with an answer, the right answer. No dithering, no uncertainty. You have to believe what you are saying or no one else will.

"Ok."

"How many times did you have sex with Chris Davies?"

"I didn't have sex with him!" Aaron spat. Whose side was Smith on?

"That's better! Immediate response. Credible emotion. Maybe with some coaching... but then again we don't want it coming over as rehearsed either..."

"What?"

"I'll do my level best to prepare you for court but in the end Aaron it will be down to you, and you're going to find it the loneliest place in the world when you start giving evidence.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Pride

Part 20

They were over at Jackson's flat. Aaron listening keenly to the conversation Jackson was having on his mobile. Although he couldn't hear what was being said on the other end of the phone he had the gist of the conversation and was disheartened by it.

Jackson was talking to Paul Dunne, a friend he'd known since school. They were hoping that his brother Lee, Chris' previous boyfriend, would agree to give evidence against him. But no, it didn't sound like that was going to happen.

As Jackson ended the call he looked at Aaron, "He's willing to talk to you but not to give evidence."

"What good is that?" Aaron snapped.

"Well you might be able to persuade him differently." Jackson didn't hold out much hope of that but that wasn't his only reason for wanting the two young men to meet. "I think it would do you both good to talk about..."

"What compare notes? Score Chris out of ten on his kissing technique?"

"Alright enough!" Jackson warned, Aaron had been in a permanent bad mood since seeing the solicitor two days before and he was getting tired of the barbed comments now.

"What good would it do?"

"What harm would it do?" Jackson snapped back at Aaron.

Aaron shrugged; he just didn't see the point.

"He said we could go round there now if we want."

"I don't want!"

"Aaron please, for me?"

"Why?"

"Because I know it would help him and I think it might just help you too." He couldn't reach Aaron but maybe Lee could.

Half an hour later they were walking up the path to the Dunne's front door. Ten minutes later Aaron and Lee were sitting together in the living room, Jackson and Paul in the kitchen giving them some space.

They were long minutes into an awkward silence and Aaron was wishing he hadn't come. He'd only agreed to it to shut Jackson up. He sipped on the mug of tea Paul had earlier pressed into his hands and wracked his brain for something to say, relieved when Lee got the ball rolling.

"Where did you meet Chris?"

Hurriedly swallowing the mouthful of hot liquid he had in his mouth Aaron said, "Bar West." Now they were finally off he knew he had to keep the conversation going. "What about you?"

"Same. Under age and my first time in a gay bar. I was asking for trouble!"

"No." Aaron didn't like how Lee was so quick to blame himself. "You weren't asking for anything! Looking for something maybe, for someone but not some head case like Chris Davies!"

Lee gave Aaron a half smile, acknowledging the fact the other teenager actually did understand, "I couldn't believe my luck when he started talking to me."

That sounded painfully familiar, "Nor me."

"He was so confident, so easy to be with. I was just so unsure of me and of everything and of everyone... but not of him. Not then anyway. I felt safe with him.

Aaron nodded, he'd been just the same, he'd trusted Chris almost immediately, it sounded ridiculous to him now but he'd felt safe with him too. He hadn't been able to explain that to Jackson but Lee understood because he'd experienced it himself.

Shaking his head to emphasise the disappointment he felt in himself Lee said, "I'd slept with him within a week, started staying over at his place most nights. He wanted me there with him and it did my ego a lot of good thinking someone like him liked me that much."

Aaron could understand that too, Chris had made him feel good about himself, he'd readily lapped up the free flowing compliments, now he didn't know if they were genuine or just a ploy to get him where Chris wanted him. Between everything his ego now lay bleeding on the floor.

"Paul didn't like me being with him, he didn't like him. Since our dad died he's been over protective of me and Mum. I thought it was just that at first, but he'd sensed something about Chris. I wouldn't listen to him. My mum liked him though, he charmed her...he charms everyone!"

"Yeah." he'd won Paddy over immediately, but fortunately Jackson had been there to open his eyes. "How long were you with him?"

"Four months. The first two were great. Then he started getting really possessive, I thought...hoped that was a sign that he loved me. He didn't like me going anywhere without him. He didn't even like me coming here on my own; he always had to be with me. Then we were out one night and this lad had started talking to me while Chris was at the bar, he didn't know I was with someone. I told him and he moved away but Chris had seen him. When we got back to his place he started laying into me, first with the accusations then with his fists."

"You stayed with him?"

"Yeah. I believed him when he said he was sorry. And the next time and the time after that. I believed everything that came out of his mouth!"

"I believed him over the people close to me!" That was something Aaron would never forgive himself for.

Lee glanced over at the kitchen door, "When Paul found out he talked me into coming home. Chris kept phoning me, texting me telling me he was sorry and that he loved me. He told me exactly what I wanted to hear so I went back to him. It was great for a couple of weeks but then we went out one night and when we were walking back to the car he started accusing me of looking at someone else. He really lost it that time. I woke up in hospital. Paul had called in the police but I told them it was someone I didn't know and they believed me."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I loved him and at the same time I was scared of what he'd do."

Aaron could understand the fear but not how Lee could love Chris, not after all the beatings he'd taken, but then he'd not got anywhere near as deeply involved with Chris, he'd never loved another man in that way so maybe he shouldn't be judging Lee on something he didn't understand. "He's left you alone since?"

"He texted a few times, rang me. Paul binned my phone and I've heard nothing after."

"When was that?"

"Four, five weeks back"

Aaron did a rough mental calculation, deciding Chris had quickly moved on, and he'd been the next to catch his eye.

"So he's done the same to you?"

"Yeah, sort of. I fell for his talk too, Jackson warned me about him but I wouldn't listen, not to him or my family. They were going to make it difficult for us so I asked if I could stay with him." Yeah, he'd handed himself to him on a plate more or less!

"I'd been there just four days when he got violent. I hadn't and wouldn't sleep with him and he decided to do something about that. The first smack in the mouth opened my eyes and I knew I had to get out of there fast. But it wasn't that easy..."

"You mean he..."

"No. I managed to get away."

"But that's why you went to the police?"

"No, I was scared of what people would say. But then when he found out I was staying with Jackson, he went looking for him and beat him up. I knew I had to do something about him then."

"So you've got enough on him to go to court?"

"We thought we did but..." Aaron shook his head, "He's turned it all back on me. Making me out to have used him, to have took advantage of him, of his generous nature! They can make me look bad and will to get him off."

"And you're still going through with it?"

"I have to; he's got me half believing what he's accusing me of. I can't live with the way that makes me feel." Self-loathing was eating away at him. Jackson could do nothing to ease that pain.

"He's good at making you blame yourself for what he does. He'd be banging my head against the wall and I'd be apologising to him for something I hadn't done.

"You see him for what he is now though?"

"Most of the time but sometimes...well he's still inside my head."

"You've not met anyone else?"

"No, and I'm not looking to, 'once bitten' as my Mum says."

Aaron wasn't sure what to say to that. He understood exactly how Lee felt; he'd been there briefly too. Would still be hiding in that cold and lonely place if Jackson hadn't been there for him. But never was a long time and Lee was younger than him. He couldn't give up on finding that someone and something he'd first gone looking for at Bar West because of Chris! "As long as you think like that Chris is still controlling you, he's still hurting you."

Lee shrugged, "He's still hurting you."

"Yeah but I'm prepared to do something about it!" He hadn't meant to raise his voice but his temper was on a shorter fuse than ever these days. He was lashing out at everyone because he couldn't get back at the real cause of his frustration. "Sorry."

"No you're right. I should be doing something about him too. If I'd done something before then he wouldn't have done what he did to you..."

"It's not your fault..."

"You blame yourself for what he did to Jackson..."

"That was different..."

"No."

They both fell silent, both trying to make sense of how they were feeling. Aaron the first to speak, "You know what? We're both beating ourselves up over what's happened and we're doing ourselves more damage than he ever could."

Lee nodded, that was worryingly true. There was only one way out of this ongoing nightmare and that was to prove Chris was guilty. Aaron couldn't do it on his own, and it wasn't right that he should even try. "That's why I have to testify against him too."

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Pride

Part 21

Jackson had been both surprised and relieved to hear Lee would give evidence against Davies. It was the first bit of positive news they'd had in a while and it had boosted his flagging spirits. But more importantly it would take some of the pressure off Aaron. Had Lee and Aaron meeting helped in any other way? Well he was yet to find out.

Aaron had been talkative enough at the Dunne's but now, as they made their way back to his flat, Jackson was all too aware of how quiet he'd become. The younger man was looking out the van's side window, but Jackson doubted he was aware of anything out there; he was too lost in thought.

He couldn't really talk to him now, not when he was concentrating on the road and traffic around him but as soon as they stepped through the door to his place he would corner him and have him open up.

Once back at the flat Aaron had made a beeline for the TV, switching it on. As the younger man then slouched on the sofa, Jackson picked up the remote control and switched the TV off.

"I was watching that." Aaron protested.

"No you weren't, you were avoiding talking to me." Jackson then held up the remote control and said, "If only this worked on humans too!"

"What you want to turn me on?" Aaron grinned, "I can think of better ways!"

Jackson grinned back, "No, well not right now anyway. I meant getting you to talk at the press of a button."

"What?"

"You were so quiet on the way back here I thought I must have left you behind at Lee's!"

Aaron rolled his eyes, "Funny!"

"Then I thought well actually yes, that's probably where you were, your thoughts anyway."

Aaron shrugged, Jackson wasn't far wrong there; his thoughts had at times been with Lee but had been mostly centred on the man beside him.

Tossing the TV remote well out of Aaron's reach Jackson sat alongside him, "So. You two got on well?"

Aaron sighed, "Yeah, well we have a lot in common."

Jackson hummed affirmatively. He knew Aaron was referring solely to Chris but in actual fact they had other things in common too. They were similar in age, both blue eyed. He was certain that wasn't a coincidence where Davies was concerned. They were also two very good looking lads. Chris would relish being seen out with them. He had an enormous ego and that's how he kept it fed!

Lee was shy and sensitive. Although Aaron wasn't shy, and he wouldn't admit to being sensitive Jackson knew he was. Davies had shattered what little confidence Lee had in himself, and he'd knocked Aaron's for six. Now they were both determined to claw back what he'd taken from them.

Aaron was looking at him now, his eyes troubled. "What is it?" Jackson coaxed.

"I keep thinking I could have ended up just like Lee. I was heading in that direction wasn't I? If things had gone smoothly for another month or so, I'd probably have been so into him that when he did turn nasty I'd have just taken it. More scared of losing him and being on my own than of him laying into me.

"No." Jackson didn't believe that or rather didn't want to believe that.

"If you hadn't stepped in, if you hadn't been there for me, I'd still be with him now."

"No. You're stronger than that."

"When I'm with you maybe but not on my own."

"Aaron..."

"I'm trying to thank you." Jackson had done so much for him, more than he would ever know.

"I don't need thanking, not for caring about you, not for lo..." Jackson bit back on the word.

"What?"

"Liking you." Jackson hurriedly said.

"Liking?" Aaron had been sure Jackson had been about to say something else.

"That's what I said." But it wasn't what he'd been about to say. The L word and all its connotations scared him, for days now he'd been struggling with the realization that he'd fallen in love. It wouldn't be fair to drop it on Aaron now, not when he had so much else going on in his life. He had to change the subject fast. "Has it helped at all talking to Lee?"

Aaron nodded; he'd done a lot of thinking in the short space of time since. Explaining to someone how you'd let yourself believe in something that wasn't real was impossible. He hadn't needed to with Lee, he understood. He'd been there, got the t-shirt and the emotional scars to prove it. Lee had been so open about his time with Chris; he'd needed to talk about it to someone else who understood. Aaron didn't know how much it had helped Lee but he was sure it had in some way. It had definitely helped him, he wasn't so angry at himself now, most of his anger now directed at Chris.

His and Lee's conversation had also left him thinking about Jackson, what it was he now felt for him, and that he had realised on the drive back here, was love. "Yeah, it's helped a lot." He was seeing things a lot clearer now.

They'd decided to go out, celebrate the good news they'd had about Lee, just a few pints and then back to Paddy's to tell him in person.

They'd ended up in Bar West, drawn to the place like some invisable magnet was pulling them there. Half an hour in Aaron had ordered another round and gone to the loo while he waited for them to be poured. The men's room was empty, at least he'd thought it was when he'd entered it. Then he'd sensed someone in the corner of the room, but didn't think anymore of it until heard the man speak.

"Hello Aaron."

The deep voice was unmistakable, it was Chris!

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Pride

Part 22

He'd turned around slowly, trying desperately to control his suddenly seething emotions. His stomach turned over painfully on once again setting eyes on Chris. He still had a cast on his lower arm but other than that he looked no different. Why had he thought he would?

He was smiling over at him, like he was genuinely pleased to see him, like he had on that Friday night they'd arranged to meet here at Bar West. Chris' eyes were again looking him up and down in a way that had then made his heart beat faster but now only made him feel sick.

"You're looking good, but then you always do."

A few weeks back he'd have fallen for that line but now it just reminded him of how stupid he'd been. He couldn't believe Chris was talking like that to him now, like nothing ugly had happened between them. Maybe he needed a reminder.

"We're in court in a month's time; you shouldn't be talking to me." Aaron was surprised at how calm he'd sounded because he was anything but that.

"If you and me talked about what happened we wouldn't have to go to court."

"What?" That had thrown him; he hadn't expected that and he knew instantly that Chris had picked up on his uncertainty.

"You don't really want to go to court again do you Aaron? You had a rough ride there the last time. You wouldn't need to go through all that again if we just sat down together and straightened out our little misunderstanding like adults."

"Misunderstanding?" Aaron spat incredulously.

"Well that's all it was..."

"No!"

The older man moved closer with slow fluid strides which for some reason unnerved Aaron, but he stood his ground. Chris stopped just feet away from him, near enough for his size and obvious physical strength to prove highly intimidating. His mouth was suddenly dry and he had to swallow hard to relieve the pressure building up in his throat

"Your stuff's still at my place, if you came round to pick it up we could talk ..."

"No."

Heaving a sigh Chris said softly, "You know you didn't give me chance to explain..."

"What when your fists do most of your talking?"

"I'm sorry."

Aaron fought the urge to laugh, Chris actually sounded genuine. He wondered just how many times Lee had thought so too.

The older man took another step nearer this time reaching out with his hand to touch Aaron's cheek. Aaron instantly moved to break the contact, swiping Chris' hand away with his own, forcing out though clenched teeth, "Don't touch me."

Chris was shaking his head at him now at the same time looking amused.

"You never used to complain."

Aaron cringed inwardly suddenly ashamed, no he hadn't then, but the thought of Chris' hands on him now made him want to heave. Right now he wanted to crawl away somewhere and hide from Chris's knowing gaze. But he couldn't, he had to stare right back and act unfazed by the comment.

"How's Paddy?"

That question threw him again and Aaron realised that was exactly what Chris was trying to do, knock him off guard and score points against him. Well two could play at that game. "He's looking forward to seeing you sent down." Aaron saw anger flicker then quickly die in the older man's eyes; he seemed well in control but for how long?

"I had thought about paying him a visit, see if I could talk some..."

"You keep away from him!" Aaron warned to then silently blast himself for giving Chris the reaction he'd wanted, one made out of fear. He was now grinning back at him knowing he'd again hit a sensitive spot.

"We got on well me and him until...how is Jackson by the way?"

"Do you mean in bed or in general?" He'd surprised himself with that one, nearly as much as he'd surprised Chris. The older man's face had hardened, his blue eyes turning ice cold. Yeah, that had hit a nerve alright! Aaron knew taunting him wasn't a good idea but he was suddenly eager to hit back at Chris anyway he could. Smiling now he added, "He's good, real good." Chris was on him in seconds, his huge hands curling around the material of his shirt, pinching and bruising the skin beneath as he pushed him backwards to violently impact with the wall. It had hurt like hell but Aaron was determined not to show it. Chris now had one hand fisted and held menacingly mid-air ready to deliver a blow, while his other fibreglass encased arm was pressed against his throat, holding him against the wall. Aaron had to struggle to raise his head to both breathe and speak and when he was finally able to he took Chris unawares again.

"Go on then." He dared, no trace of fear in his voice now, "Go on. What you waiting for?" He determinedly held the bigger mans gaze and when Chris couldn't see what he was looking for in his eyes; he released him and took a step back

"Not here!" Chris growled.

Letting the threat go over his head Aaron sneered, "I'll see you in court then."

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Pride

Part 23

As Chris turned around and strode towards the door, Aaron pushed himself away from the wall. Once alone he blew out a shaky breath and on equally shaky legs stepped over to the row of hand wash basins. Turning on a tap he then dispensed some soap into his hand, working up a lather before scrubbing vigorously at his cheek. He could still feel Chris' hand there and he wanted to rid himself of the sensation. Patting himself dry with a paper towel, he then turned his attention to tidying himself up. He straightened his shirt then fastened up the top buttons wanting to hide the telltale redness left by Chris' aggression. He didn't want Jackson getting wind of what had just happened.

Jackson was in the middle of a friendly game of pool when he re-joined him. "Where'd you get to?"

"There was a queue at the bar." Aaron said avoiding eye contact, he hated lying to him but what Jackson didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Game finished and drinks downed they'd called it a night and headed over to Emmerdale.

Paddy had been coming out through the door as they'd been going in; he was off to some farm the other side of Skipdale to help with a difficult foaling. They'd quickly told him about Lee. As he'd drove off, Jackson had shut the front door, turned to Aaron and eyed him lustfully.

"Right you, up them stairs."

"But I'm not tired" Aaron grinned

Jackson's eyes widened, "Lucky me!" He took a step closer to Aaron prompting him to turn around and take the stairs two at a time.

Once in the bedroom Jackson reached for a still grinning Aaron, hurriedly working open the buttons on his shirt in his haste to have him naked beneath him. But as he eased the shirt over and off his shoulders, he caught sight of a mass of bruising beneath each well defined collar bone. Bruising he knew hadn't been there just hours earlier, "What..." He eyed Aaron questioningly. They'd showered together before going out and naturally things had turned passionate amidst the steam. But no way could that have caused such bruises! No! He hadn't caused them surely? Alarmed now his gaze moved quickly over the rest of Aaron's torso, finding more bruising on his back.

Aaron groaned inwardly. He'd been left well sore by Chris' rage but he hadn't realised to what extent.

"Aaron?"

He knew he had to tell Jackson everything now. As he did so the older man grew increasingly angry, with him and towards Chris Davies.

"Why didn't you tell me back there?"

"Because you'd have wanted to deck him and..."

"Obviously not a good idea in your eyes?"

"Well no."

"No! But it's ok for you to mouth off at him? Goad him? He's twice your fucking size! You know from experience what the bastards capable of so why..." Jackson shook his head in exasperation, "He could have killed you!"

"Yeah well he didn't and I..."

"You stupid little shit!" Jackson was livid now. Aaron sounded so indifferent. Well God help him he wasn't and could never be where the younger man was concerned!

Aaron bit back on a retort. He didn't like Jackson calling him that but he'd let it go this time.

"When were you going to tell me?"

Aaron shrugged. Sometime never had been his plan.

"You weren't going to tell me were you?"

"You didn't need to know!"

"Of course I needed to know!" Jackson thundered, "You had no right keeping it from me!"

"No right? You don't fucking own me Jackson!" Aaron yelled back matching the older man in both volume and indignation.

"No, but I love you..." Had he really just shouted that in Aaron's face? The look of stunned disbelief there assured him that he had. He shrugged, his voice was barely more than a whisper now as he reiterated the fact, "I love you."

Aaron acknowledged the declaration with a barely discernible nod of the head. He was having trouble absorbing the words, was struggling to hold onto them, certain they'd somehow wither into nothingness like his anger just had.

"Aaron?" He hadn't expected to hear the words said back to him, he'd have liked to have heard them, and hoped one day he would. But after blurting it out in that way he was expecting more of a reaction, even if it was a putdown like, "Don't be daft!" He couldn't read Aaron's expression now and his eyes although locked on his were giving nothing away. Maybe it had been the last thing Aaron had wanted to hear? Maybe he just wanted a steady relationship but without strings attached, was willing to wade in up to his ankles but no deeper. Maybe he'd read Aaron all wrong.

The warmth was slowly spreading inside, seeping through tissue and bone, coursing through artery and vein. Breathing life back into his emotions. They'd failed him briefly, silenced by his old enemy. His mouth was dry, his tongue his lips still refusing to cooperate but somehow he was going to get it said.

"Say something, anything! Piss off will do!" He just wanted some indication of how Aaron was feeling right now.

That had broken whatever spell he was under and he realised he was smiling, and while he had control of his mouth again..."I love you."

Now as all the tension fled his body he too could smile, but as he wrapped his arms around Aaron, nuzzling his face against his he pleaded softly into his ear, "Then don't go doing anything that stupid again, please."

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Pride

Part 24

The solicitor had said he would coach Aaron, readying him as much as was possible for his time on the stand. He'd had several one hour sessions with David Smith now but all Paddy knew about them was that they appeared to have had a negative effect on Aaron, leaving him unsettled for days after.

He was in now having his last session before the court case the following week. Paddy was waiting in the reception area, awaiting an update on proceedings. He'd been anxious and fidgety since coming in, but ever since hearing raised voices or rather Aaron's raised voice through the closed door, he was wanting to pace, to walk off some restless energy. He would have done too if the receptionist; a stick thin harridan, didn't keep looking down her nose at him. He didn't want to give her cause to tut-tut at him too.

Finally the office door opened and he got to his feet. He opened his mouth to speak when Aaron appeared but seeing the murderous look on the younger man's face he clamped it shut and stood silently as Aaron charged past him on his way outside.

Sighing wearily he made his way into the office.

David Smith was standing looking out of the window, shaking his head and mumbling something under his breath. Hearing movement behind him he turned around and sat down behind his desk. "That boy's got some mouth on him!"

Paddy nodded; a little surprised it had taken Smith this long to find that out.

"If he reacts in court like he did just now then he'll have blown it! He'll be playing right into the defence's hands and alienate everyone he wants on his side. I'd hoped these sessions would help, and I thought they were helping him until today... but it seems they've been a waste of his time and mine and of your money!"

Paddy felt a surge of despair along with the need to reassure the other man, "I'll talk to him."

Smith simply nodded then looking down at his notes said, "I'm not worried about Jackson, he's calm and confident. As for Lee Dunne. I think he'll have a hard time but he's got a quiet, innocent air about him that can't be ignored. As for you...well you being a fine upstanding member of the community can't but work in our favour. Now, em...Cain Dingle! I'm hoping the name doesn't ring any alarm bells for anyone, he's a colourful character to say the least!" Shaking his head ruefully Smith added, "I fear Aaron is going to be our weakest link!"

Paddy thought it was a fair summing up, except of Aaron. David Smith didn't know him like he did and something told him Aaron might well surprise them all.

Sitting back in his chair Smith eyed Paddy, ready to lay it on the line. "Davies is by all accounts a skilled manipulator. I'm expecting him to have the entire courtroom eating out of his hand. Aaron is...well he's a teenager with attitude plus! At least that's how he came across today! He could lose any sympathy the court feels for him with one ill mannered comment. It might all be an act...bravado! But he needs to drop his defences in that courtroom, and let them see what Davies saw, what Davies took advantage of. I haven't been able to break him..."

"Break him!" Paddy exclaimed.

Smith held up his hands in a placating gesture, "Have him open himself up."

"You want him to break down like last time?"

"No! Certainly not and I don't want him shouting abuse like he did earlier, I want him somewhere in between."

Paddy had left the solicitors in a foul mood, he'd even given Miss Prim and Proper 'the evils' as he'd marched past her desk.

'Break him' the words kept resounding in his head. Had David Smith forgotten they were talking about an eighteen year old boy? He knew Aaron wouldn't appreciate being called a boy but well he still had some growing up to do yet. In his eyes he did anyway! He still needed guidance, he still needed the occasional kick up the backside and he still needed a parental figure to turn to when things went wrong!

Aaron was sitting on a wall near the car waiting for him. It was a quiet spot, bathed in the warmth of the late afternoon sun, it was already having a calming effect on his frayed emotions and was, Paddy decided, the perfect place for a chat. Heaving himself up beside the younger man he said, "How did it go?"

"Didn't you ask him?" Aaron snapped, he knew Paddy was there to do just that."

"I'm asking you."

Aaron shook his head, Paddy wasn't going to like this, "I told him to piss off!"

Paddy grimaced, "Did you forget whose side he's on?"

"I don't think he knows himself!"

"He's only trying to help."

"Yeah it looked like it when...well some of the questions Paddy! He's lucky that's all I said!"

"You know he's just trying to prepare you for what Davies' team will ask you."

Aaron shrugged, he'd lost sight of that when the questions got personal.

"You can't let them get to you like he did."

"I know and I won't," Aaron insisted but on meeting Paddy's questioning gaze he was forced to admit, "I'm scared I'll lose it with them too."

"All you have to do is remember why you're there and that 'you' did nothing wrong."

Aaron sighed, Paddy made it all sound so simple, if only it was.

/

Paddy had insisted he eat something and he'd done as bid, chewing and swallowing the thickly buttered toast like it was a piece of cardboard. He supposed his dry mouth was down to nerves, although he didn't actual feel nervous, not yet anyway, that'd come later. Right now he was strangely calm; relieved the day had finally come.

He was already in his suit, they all were. It was the first time he'd seen Jackson so formerly dressed and his eyes kept wandering in his direction, liking what he saw. Jackson seemed comfortable in its confines, not like him, he especially hated the tie, he kept loosening it and Paddy kept tightening it, much to Jackson's amusement.

Suddenly it was time to leave, time for his mother to hug him and make all the encouraging comments she could think of.

He'd only told her about Chris a few weeks before, and only because he'd had to. They'd had to do a lot of sneaking around so as to keep it from her. Paddy was far from happy about it. Cain didn't like keeping such a secret from his sister and had eventually given him an ultimatum, 'Tell Chas or I will'

So somehow he'd told her, expecting a tongue-lashing for his stupidity...the Dingles didn't suffer fools gladly! But after a moment or two's silence she'd hugged him. He knew it would be even harder having her there in court so he'd made her promise not to turn up, threatening to walk out if she did.

Cain was making his own way there, Paddy taking him and Jackson. They arrived early finding Lee and Paul Dunne already there. Jackson introduced them to Paddy and as the three older men made polite conversation Aaron and Lee moved away, out of earshot.

"Scared?" Aaron asked

"Yeah." Lee readily admitted.

"Me too."

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Pride

Part 25

Cain had met them by the entrance doors, and together the six men had then made their way into the imposing Crown Court building. It was older and much larger than the Magistrates Court that Aaron had appeared in. Their footsteps echoed around its cavernous reception area and high ceilinged corridors, and they like everyone else around them, found themselves speaking in hushed voices. Aaron finding it increasingly unnerving with every step he took.

Arriving at the designated courtroom they sought out the court usher, black robed and clipboard in hand he took their names and addresses, directing them then to a waiting area.

Ten minutes later David Smith arrived, he having the necessary qualification could take the case himself rather than assist a barrister. He was senior partner and the most qualified and experienced member of the law firm Paddy did business with. Paddy had known him for years, he'd handled his divorces, and he hadn't let him down yet!

After the usual pleasantries Smith quickly ran through the order of proceedings, saying it was impossible to give them a timescale and that it was really just a waiting game from now on.

He offered them all the opportunity to familiarize themselves with the courtroom, but they all declined. Smith then had a private word with each witness, Aaron the last he spoke to. As he opened his mouth to speak Aaron cut in with, "I'm sorry... about last week."

Smith smiled, he hadn't been expecting an apology, the lad had more weighty matters on his mind this morning. Still it was much appreciated. "Just don't go repeating that performance in there! Now, I know you've heard it all before from me but I'm going to say it again. The first thing to remember is that you are not on trial here. Davies is. His defence team are paid to go for your throat so it's nothing personal; they're just doing their job...as unpleasant as it is. Keep calm, I'm not saying don't show any emotion, it's important that you do, just keep it under control especially anger, you have to keep that in check. Don't shout or swear and be respectful. And most important of all be open and honest about yourself. Ok?"

"Yeah."

"That'll do me out here but in there, 'Yes sir' will serve you better. I'd better go in; they will be calling Davies in shortly. See you in there."

Aaron nodded and made his way over to join Paddy, glancing over at Jackson who gave him a reassuring smile. Smith had advised them to sit separately and in appropriate pairs. Cain with Jackson, Lee with Paul and he with Paddy. He'd said the defence could be awkward and make an issue of them collaborating. It wouldn't get them anywhere but he didn't want any unnecessary complications arising. He'd also told them not to discuss the case. Like he wanted to right now!

He had a good view of the court door from where he was sitting and he kept looking in its direction, he felt himself tense when he saw Chris Davies enter the courtroom. Suddenly it all seemed real, it was finally happening and the nerves started to kick in. He reached in his pocket for a chewing gum, offering the packet around their group before popping one into his dry mouth.

His eyes returned to the door. He would have liked to have been in there now. Watch as Chris made his way to the dock. According to David Smith, once Chris was there, the jury would be brought in; one by one they would give their names. He would have liked to have seen that too, at least then he would have some idea of the people he was going to have to convince of Chris's guilt. All they would be when he got in there now were nameless faces, but then again, maybe that was for the best.

/

David Smith had been a little taken aback by Christopher Davies' size; he had to be around 6'4" and was built like one of the American wrestlers his kids watched on TV. No wonder Cain Dingle had had to take a piece of wood to him to stop his assault on Jackson Walsh.

He studied the defendant closely. The man had an open face, an affable air about him. Smith had to admit he looked every inch a friendly giant but he was here to prove he wasn't, that an ogre lurked inside.

His attention turned to the jury now, they were being individually sworn in. There looked to be a fair mix of society there, young, mature, both sexes. He was as happy as he could be with them.

That done the Court Clerk read through the charges against Davies. Smith noted he stood expressionless on hearing himself accused of two accounts of assault and attempted rape. He'd expected some sort of reaction but there had been nothing, he hadn't even blinked.

Finally the trial itself could begin. Addressing the Judge and jury Smith outlined his case against Christopher John Davies before then asking for Aaron Livesy to be called to the witness box.

Aaron started when his name was called, as he got to his feet so did Paddy, he was holding a tissue out to him.

"Gum!"

He'd forgotten he wasn't supposed to chew in court and quickly removed it from his mouth, dropping the tissue in Paddy's waiting hand. His mouth was already drying up.

He felt Paddy grip his shoulders and he met his gaze, "You can do this, we both know you can." He nodded then looked over at Jackson, a confident smile met him followed by the mouthing of the words 'I love you' he managed a small smile back before stepping towards the usher who led him into court.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Pride

Part 26

The last time he'd been in a courtroom he'd been the one in the dock. He'd insisted on going on his own, telling his family and friends he didn't want them there. He'd never felt so scared or more alone in his life.

Then he'd heard his mam call his name, and when he'd turned around he saw they were all sitting in the public gallery. He'd been so pleased and relieved to see them. Then Jackson had turned up, giving him the extra ounce of courage he needed to tell the court what had really happened the night he'd punched him.

The walk to the witness box seemed endless, and he knew all eyes were on him, one set in particular. He wasn't going to look in Chris' direction though, not unless he had to.

He heard the door close behind him. His family, Jackson, were only the other side of that door, but they might just as well have been a thousand miles away now. He was once again alone and scared.

David Smith had only given him a vague idea of the questions he would be asking and the direction they would take, telling him he didn't want him to have his answers off pat. It wouldn't look good, and that it would make idle his brain, so that when it came to being cross examined he'd be left vulnerable.

Just minutes after taking the oath, Smith, now in the role of prosecuting counsel was on his feet and asking him if he could identify the man in the dock as Christopher John Davies.

He hadn't expected that, and it had thrown him already. He shifted uncomfortably before looking to his right towards the back of the room where the dock was situated. Chris was looking right back at him; he wasn't close enough to see into his eyes but he knew he wouldn't like what was there now.

Just in time he remembered Smith had told them all to look at the jury or Judge when giving their answers. He didn't know which was the most frightening. Deciding it best he start with the Judge he reluctantly made eye contact with him. "Yes, that's Christopher Davies."

The Judge was old; at least he looked old to him. Wrinkled and framed with graying hair and beard, his face was what Pearl would call 'lived in'. He was sitting on a raised and enclosed platform, just to his left, and was much too close for comfort.

"Can you tell me where you met the defendant?"

His eyes on the jury now Aaron said, "Bar West, it's a club..." 'Be open' Smith had said, "...a gay club." When he'd looked back at his counsel he'd given him a nod of approval, he'd gained a little confidence from that. He wasn't really alone; David Smith was on his side.

"Did he approach you?"

"Yes, sir." He didn't like this sir business, it reminded him of school, but if his solicitor thought it important, he'd go with it for now at least.

Smith then asked him to detail the events of that evening, there wasn't much to say apart from Chris had asked to see him again and more importantly detail his encounter with Jackson and how he'd tried to warn him about Davies.

"How did you know Jackson Walsh?"

He'd looked at the Judge and with some disbelief heard himself loudly and clearly state Jackson had been his first boyfriend.

"Were you together long?"

"No, and we weren't really together. I was having trouble accepting I was gay, my family didn't know, no one knew and because of that I...well it didn't work out."

Smith had then led him through the events leading up to the night of the assault. The defence counsel had stood up several times to object to certain questions. Although Smith had warned him they most probably would, Aaron found it unsettling. He'd had his first good look at Philip Morgan, Chris' barrister, and he'd taken an instant dislike to him, he sounded a right ladi! He wouldn't be calling him sir.

He was happy enough with how things had gone so far, thanks to Smith he'd got everything that needed saying, said. How Jackson had told Paddy about Chris. How he had come to move into Chris', and that he had slept in the spare room.

Smith also made sure he talked about how well they had got on the first few days he was at Chris', how much he'd liked and trusted him. Going on to have him explain the circumstances of Chris paying for car insurance, how he'd known nothing about it until presented with the car keys that Monday morning, which led on then to explaining why he'd walked out on his job.

Most difficult of all had been him explaining about his fear of intimacy with another man, how Chris knew that and had told him he understood. It had been hard to look anyone in the eye then, but somehow he'd managed it, zoning in on a jury member who reminded him of Lisa. He'd had his differences with her but she was still one of the kindest people he knew.

He'd breathed a sigh of relief when that line of questioning ended. Remembering just seconds later that worse was to come.

Smith was soon asking about the night of the actual assault.

It was so humiliating standing in front of strangers and telling them how Chris had wanted to have sex with him and wouldn't take no for answer. That he'd taunted him before turning violent.

He'd had to detail the assault, how he'd fought back making Chris angry and increasingly more violent. How an irate Chris had punched him leaving him stunned. How he'd taken advantage of that, partly undressing him before starting to remove his own clothes. Finally how on regaining his senses he'd seen a chance to get away and took it. He was shaking by the time he'd finished, just like he had been that night.

Then it was on to answering Smiths questions on what had happened after that and how he'd come to end up in the A&E dept the next night.

The jury and the Judge had then been given copies of the pictures taken by the doctor of his injuries in A&E. As they studied them David Smith read out the doctor's report, the final comment stating that in his opinion the injuries were consistent with his account of the assault.

He'd needed that break in questioning; he'd needed some time to ready himself for the next round. The cross examination by the defence counsel!

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Pride

Part 27

Jackson looked at his watch for what must have been the hundredth time; Aaron had been in there well over an hour. With each minute that passed he was growing increasingly more worried about him. He couldn't help it. He loved him.

Paddy was worried too, the older man couldn't keep still, he kept getting up and walking the length of the corridor and back. They were close Aaron and Paddy, although Aaron didn't let on just how much Paddy meant to him. But he knew, and he envied their relationship, wished he was as close to his dad. He rarely saw the man.

He supposed Cain was worried too, although you couldn't tell. The older man was the epitome of cool. Slouched in his chair, playing some game on his mobile. If he was any more laid back he'd be horizontal!

Lee and Paul were fairly quiet, the odd hushed word passing between them. He could tell Lee was getting more and more nervous, he had quite a wait ahead of him; Jackson could only hope his nerves would hold out.

David Smith had said Aaron could be in the witness box for hours! That the cross examination would almost certainly take the longest time. And naturally it was the cross examination that worried him the most.

Aaron was quick tempered, easily put on the defensive. Not a good combination at the best of times... but in a witness box, made to look like he was lying, hear events twisted, and have his personal life picked apart and held up for inspection...well he could, if pushed hard enough, lose it. He knew Aaron was terrified of doing just that.

/

Philip Morgan was on his feet ready to start the cross examination. Aaron wished he was half as ready. His nerves were getting the better of him now, his hands were sweaty, his throat dry. 

"You're not actually related to Patrick Kirk by law or by blood are you?"

He hadn't expected that question; it seemed to have just come out of the blue, and had, as he knew it was designed to do, thrown him. As easy as it was to answer it took him a few seconds to respond. He was trying to work out why that was important. How they could use that against him. "No." 

"But he's the father figure in your life?"

"Yeah, I suppose he is."

"And your real father, do you have any contact with him?"

Smith was on his feet now objecting to the line of questioning, of its relevance. A little late it had clicked with Aaron that Morgan was about to use his past against him, just like Smith had said they would.

The Judge sided with Morgan and so he had to answer the question.

"No."

"Why?"

Smith was on his feet again objecting and again the Judged sided with the defence. 

"We don't get on." He should have known that that part of his life would come back to haunt him! 

"I understand he threw you out. Did he have good reason too?"

Smith was up and protesting, but the Judge said he'd allow the line of questioning to continue for a little while longer.

Aaron knew this was all his own fault. Chris had asked about his dad, and believing he cared and wouldn't judge him, he'd told him that he was always getting into trouble back then. That he'd gone home one day, and his dad having had it up to his neck with him had packed his bags. He hadn't given him any details though, and that might just save his neck now. 

"Yeah he had a new wife and baby, he didn't want me around. And he didn't exactly throw me out; he had me go to live with my mum." He was stretching the truth a bit but he wasn't lying.

That seemed to have satisfied the Judge because when Smith objected to Morgan's next question about that time, he sided with Smith.

He knew the defence team were wanting to show him in a bad light, that if the jury got wind of some of the things he'd done they would have trouble believing how innocent he'd been in all of this. He had trouble believing it himself at times. He knew they wouldn't give up that easily though, that they'd pounce again the first chance they got.

"How long have you known you are gay?"

Was he picking these questions out of thin air or what? This was a difficult one, hard to answer because he didn't really know. "I don't know, before I even knew what it meant I suppose."

"You say you struggled with it, that your family and friends were unawares. Does that mean you denied it to yourself and to others?"

"Yes."

"So did you pretend you were straight? Go out with girls?"

"Yes."

"Were these sexual relationships?"

David Smith was up on his feet instantly, Aaron relieved to see him protesting. He looked to the Judge but the old man allowed it. Smith had said the Judge would be impartial but it didn't look that way to Aaron, he seemed to want to see him squirm.

"Yes." 

"So you find sexual intercourse with a woman acceptable but not with a man. Are you sure you are gay Mr Livesy?"

"I should know!" He'd snapped that out then glanced quickly at Smith who looked none too happy with him. Taking a deep steadying breath he continued, "I realised I couldn't fight it any more. I came out but things didn't change overnight for me. I was still scared."

"So the night you met Christopher Davies at Bar West what exactly were you looking for? A platonic friendship or something more?"

"Something more."

"Even though you had no intentions of ever getting intimate with anyone you might meet?"

"It's not that I didn't want to get intimate. I just needed time to get used to the idea."

"But you kissed him that night...""

"He kissed me!" Aaron interrupted, earning himself a shake of the head from Smith.

"Against your will?"

"No."

"And you were happy to meet him again, knowing he was physically attracted to you."

"Yes.

"Did you let him kiss you on the next date?"

"Yes,"

"Who instigated the kiss?"

What was with all these big words? Did the ladi think he wouldn't understand them? Was he trying to make him look thick as well as humiliate him, "I did."

"How far did you let Christopher Davies go that night?"

Smith was on his feet instantly, the Judge warning the defence counsel about his phrasing but allowing the question.

He was getting well and truly pissed off now and knew it would be heard in his voice, "We had an all out snogging session!"

"Do you know what heavy petting is Mr Livesy?"

"Of course I do!" He'd sat through the sex education lessons in school just like everyone else." Suddenly realising where this was going he said, "When he got free with his hands I stopped him." His temper was rising, and this was just the beginning! He wasn't sure he could hold onto it for much longer.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Pride

Part 28

He forced himself to look at David Smith; the older man was staring hard at him now, willing him, Aaron knew to calm down. It helped seeing a face he knew, someone he trusted. The man had spent hours coaching him, preparing him for such questions from the defence, had it all gone in one ear and out the other? No. He'd told him once "If you feel yourself getting angry, remind yourself of why you're there."

He was there because of what Chris had done to Jackson. He wanted Chris sent down, locked away for as long as possible for hurting someone he loved. He wanted justice for Lee, and he wanted it for himself too. Chris had hurt him, and not just physically. If Jackson hadn't been there to pick up the pieces then...he didn't want to think about the cold dark place he'd still be in now.

Chris wasn't likely to get what he deserved if he lost control now or at any time he was on the stand. Taking a deep breath he looked at the Judge.

"I made it clear I wasn't ready for anything like that, Chris said he understood, that he wouldn't pressure me into something I wasn't ready for. I believed him. I trusted him."

"Moving in with Chris Davies was your idea?"

It seemed they'd moved on again. He was relieved but wary of what would be thrown at him next. "I didn't move in, I asked if I could stay at his place."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Not in my eyes. I'd rowed with Paddy...Patrick Kirk over him, he didn't want me seeing him, I was angry, it was a spur of the minute thing."

"I understand Mr Davies tried to persuade you to stay at home and sort things out with Mr Kirk?"

"Yeah." At least that's how it had looked at the time.

"So he was trying to help you?"

"Trying to make it look like he was. I regretted leaving the next day; I was thinking about going home, he said he didn't want me too, that he was scared I'd believe their lies about him." Chris reaction had surprised him, it was the first real sign of something being wrong, but he'd ignored it.

"It sounds like he helped you in a lot of ways? He was prepared to let you live at his place rent free."

"I wasn't planning on staying there. If I had I'd have mentioned rent. I've been paying Paddy rent and keep ever since I've been at his place."

"He let you drive his car, he paid for the insurance on it."

"He wanted me to drive so that he could have a skinful when we went out! I've got insurance, the garage I work for pays for it. I'm just not covered to drive the sort of car he's got, it's a sports model, the insurance is through the roof for my age group. He told me he'd got some deal over the internet and that he didn't expect me to pay him back. But I told him I would and I would have done too."

"He made sure you had money in your pocket when you went out."

"What? He never gave me any money!" He'd asked if he was alright for cash and he had been, he wouldn't have taken any off him anyway. He never borrowed any off Paddy unless he was desperate, and he always paid him back on payday. He tried hard to be independent.

The next hour was one of the longest of his life. Smith had said he wasn't on trial but that's just how it seemed, partly because he still blamed himself for most of what had happened, but mostly because as expected Morgan was now turning it all back on him. Making it look like he'd used Chris, that the older man had happily doled out cash for his company and certain extras. Suggesting he wasn't as inexperienced sexually as he made out. That he and Jackson had been in it together, and that they had been in a relationship at the time.

"You were talking to him in Bar West both the Tuesday you met Chris Davies and the following Friday."

"He was warning me about Chris! When he came to the house to warn Paddy, I went for him! I wouldn't have done that if we were together."

"Deceit knows no bounds as the saying goes Mr Livesy!"

"I told you! We weren't together then."

"You had been previously?"

"Yes, sort of, I explained all this before, no one knew I was gay and I was scared of being found out. It was never going to work out."

"Did you part on good terms?"

"No."

"Why was that?"

"I messed him about."

"Meaning?"

"I stood him up, ignored his texts, I didn't want to be seen with him."

"Any other reason?"

Morgan knew damn well there was. Smith had said be honest, not that he could lie under oath, well he could, he wasn't going to though. He didn't do things like that anymore.

"Yeah. I hit him." He looked at Smith who gave him a small nod; he'd told him that if he was pressed into owning up to punching Jackson, then to tell them everything, including what had happened in court. So as hard as it was he did. As soon as he'd stopped speaking Morgan was firing another question at him as if trying to take the attention away from his previous answer.

"Are you prone to violence?"

How the hell did he get around that one? "If someone pushes me too far I'll react. Like when Chris assaulted me that night, I fought back."

Morgan didn't seem to like that answer either, and was ready to move away from it.

"You will admit to being in a relationship with Mr Walsh at the present time?"

"Yes."

"A sexual relationship?"

Smith quickly objected to that, Aaron knew he would, he also knew the Judge would allow it.

"Yes."

"But not then?"

"No!" How many time did the tosspot want telling?

"So how would you describe your relationship with Mr Walsh then?"

"There wasn't one! We avoided each other."

"So why when you walked out of Mr Davies's home that night did you ring Mr Walsh to pick you up?"

"I didn't walk I ran!" Turning to look at Chris as a different emotion surged up inside. The same emotion that had fuelled his flight that night. He raised his hand and pointed towards the dock. "I was scared! Scared of him! You've seen the pictures, he did that when he tried to..." He just couldn't say that word, "I wasn't going to let him do that to me!" He was fighting back tears now, just like that night. He couldn't let them fall though, so he stared over at David Smith, gaining strength from the look of approval on his face.

"You didn't answer my question. Why did you ring Jackson Walsh? Why not Mr Kirk?

He would have liked a minute to steady himself but Morgan wasn't having any of that, and maybe that was a good thing, he'd be more open now. "I couldn't phone Paddy, not the state I was in! I didn't want him seeing me like that; I didn't want him to know what Chris had tried to do.

"I phoned Jackson because I knew I could trust him. I didn't want anyone else near me. Not another man anyway! I knew I'd feel safe with him...and I just wanted to feel safe and stop being scared."

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Pride

Part 29

"Did you share Mr Walsh's bed that night?" 

The question had rattled Aaron and he'd been about to snap back at Morgan with, 'are you getting off on this?' But he'd swallowed the words and his irritation as he slowly regained control of his emotions. "I slept in his spare room just like I did at Chris'."

They had shared a bed, but it wasn't Jackson's. Ok, so he was being economical with the truth here, but he wasn't going to tell the court about what had happened between the two of them that night. It was private, something very special to him and he wasn't going to share it with anyone.

"Why didn't you go to the police that night?"

"Jackson wanted me to but I couldn't. I was ashamed; I didn't want anyone to know. I wasn't thinking straight."

"Not because there hadn't actually been an assault or an attempted rape?"

"What?" What the hell did he mean by that?

"Christopher Davies had paid for all the drinks that evening, and the meal you had."

Morgan had jumped to something else again! "No. We took turns buying rounds; I was on soft drinks anyway, I was driving. Yes he paid for the meal, but that doesn't mean anything."

"But you had an arrangement! He spent money on you and in return you granted sexual favours"

"No! That's sick." Chris was sick; he had to be to accuse him of that.

"The more he spent on you the more he was entitled to in return."

"No!" His temper was threatening to erupt again now, so again he pictured Jackson lying bruised and bloody on a hospital trolley, then glanced quickly over at Chris just to remind himself of what was at stake here.

"He'd spent a small fortune on you the day before, on car insurance. He was expecting more than 'an all out snogging session' for that kind of money! You don't come cheap do you Mr Livesy!"

Smith was up on his feet and he sounded angry to Aaron, the Judge didn't sound all that pleased either. He wasn't angry though, he just felt really sick, like he was going to lose his breakfast any minute now. "It wasn't like that; we were just together, a couple!"

"Mr Davies was expecting you to have sex with him that night; you both knew he'd paid for it in advance."

"No!"

"But when the time came and you made it clear it wasn't going to happen that night, Christopher Davies got angry, he'd finally realised what you were up to!. That you were out to get as much out of him as you possibly could."

"No."

"The two of you argued, it turned into a physical fight, both of you receiving injuries."

"It wasn't like that!"

"He's a big man, immensely strong. If he'd wanted to he could have overpowered you at any time."

"He did!"

"He hit you, he ashamedly admits to that, and you admit to hitting him, but as to it being anything other than a fistfight between two angry men? No. He realised things were getting out of hand and told you to get out."

"No! He was trying to kiss me, touch me, he wouldn't let me leave."

"You could have phoned Mr Kirk to pick you up, but instead you phoned Jackson Walsh! A man you say you had been avoiding. And surprise-surprise he came running! Not something I or anyone else would expect him to do you having punched him, especially when you say he'd been avoiding you too. I think my summary of events rings truer than the story you tell!"

"I'm not telling a story, I'm telling the truth!"

"Mr Davies phoned you the next day didn't he?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"That he was sorry, that he wanted to see me, talk to me."

"Why do you think that was?"

"Because he thought he'd get round me, that I'd give him another chance."

"Or, in the cold light of day that he'd realised he wanted things to continue as they had been. He was a lonely man and was happy to continue to pay for your company, etc."

"No, you're twisting everything."

"He asked where you were, if he could pick you up. You told him you were staying at Jackson's."

"No I didn't tell him where I was, I knew he'd come looking for me if I did!"

"But he knew you were there didn't he?"

"He rang the flat and I answered the phone."

"Did he come around like you say you so feared?"

"No. He went after Jackson instead!"

"He went to speak to Jackson Walsh, believing he was controlling you."

"What?" What was he on about now?

"Well what sort of a man would let his boyfriend go with other men for money?"

Smith had reacted instantly, protesting to the Judge. Aaron could only shake his head, finally saying, "Only a sick mind could come up with something like that!"

"He thought you were in need of help. You wouldn't be the first troubled teen to go down that sordid path."

Aarons snorted in disbelief, Chris really had this all worked out. At the same time trying to make himself look like some sort of do-gooder. "He was jealous, he went there to hurt him and he did!"

"Mr Walsh wasn't alone and his companion set about Christopher Davies with a chunk of wood, breaking his arm and nose, he was on the receiving end of the most serious injuries."

"Cain had to use it on him; it was the only way he could stop him beating on Jackson."

"At some point you realised you could get into serious trouble because of what had occurred the night before."

"No. I hadn't done anything wrong!"

"You've told us you're on Community Payback, if you were to get into any trouble, say a fight, you'd go straight to prison wouldn't you?"

"Yes."

"It certainly wouldn't look good that you were involved with the men who inflicted serious injuries on Christopher Davies' either. That's why you and Walsh concocted the nasty little tale about Davies trying to rape you!"

Aaron could only shake his head, he'd had his moments, but he'd like to think he could never be that devious! But it seemed Chris could.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Pride

Part 30

"No!" Aaron finally forced out. "That's not true, none of what you said is true."

Morgan wasn't listening to him now, he was sitting down. Was he finished, was the cross-examination over? It couldn't be, they couldn't leave it like that. What happened now? He couldn't remember what David Smith had said. Looking towards his solicitor he realised he was on his feet, looking back at him. He looked calm, seemingly unconcerned by what had just happened. Why wasn't he concerned? Morgan had to have just convinced the jury Chris was innocent!

"Where did you meet Jackson Walsh?"

"Bar West." He remembered now, Smith said he would question him again. Go over anything he believed needed clearing up after the cross-examination. He felt a bit calmer now and knew talking about Jackson would help him too.

"Did you go there regularly?"

"It was the first time I'd been there, well the first time I'd had the courage to go inside anyway."

"You arranged to meet again?"

"No. When he started talking to me I panicked and left. I left my phone behind and he found it. He rang the home number on it the next day, spoke to Paddy and returned it. Things went from there."

"You were strongly attracted to him?"

"Yes sir." He'd liked every damn thing about him, so much it scared him!

"And he you?"

"Yes. But I didn't realise just how much at the time."

"Even though you, because of your fear of being found out, kept pushing him away he didn't lose interest?"

"No."

"Even after you hit him he wanted to help you didn't he?"

"Yes, he came to the house, tried to talk some sense into me before I went to court, but I wouldn't listen."

"At that time you would rather have gone to prison than admit you were gay?"

"Yes sir."

"And after the court case, where you so publically came out?"

"I couldn't forget about him. But he wasn't interested anymore or that's how it seemed and he was with someone else or so I thought. I gave up on us getting back together."

"Why?"

"I knew he could do better, and that he deserved better than me."

"Then you met Chris and Jackson was suddenly back in your life. How did you feel about that?"

"I was confused. I couldn't understand why if he didn't care about me, was he warning me off Chris. I was angry with him too, for not being interested in me but trying to come between me and someone who was."

"Your paths kept crossing?"

"He's a builder, he's got his own business and he had work in the village..."

"His own business! He doesn't need to pimp teenagers for a living then does he?"

"No." He was so relieved Smith had got that in that he even managed a small smile, "He was working on a property right next to where I work, we tried but we couldn't really avoid each other."

"And when you did meet?"

"It was difficult, I still liked him and when he looked at me I thought I could see something in his eyes, something I'd seen there before, something that told me he was still interested in me. But he didn't let on and I wasn't going to have him knock me back again."

"The night of the assault, the attempted rape, why were you so certain he'd help you."

"I just knew. He'd gone out of his way to try and help me before. He'd gone out of his way to warn me about Chris. He'd gone to Paddy and convinced him. I realised that he'd done all that because he really did care about me. When I rang him he answered straight away, before I could speak he was asking me where I was. He knew I needed him."

"And like my learned friend here said, 'he came running.'

"Yes, no questions asked."

"And later at his flat?"

"We just talked, we both realised we couldn't ignore what there was between us anymore."

"And you thought you could just put what happened with Chris behind you?"

"I just wanted to forget about it. Pretend it never happened."

"Jackson couldn't persuade you to go to the police?"

"No. I knew I'd end up back in court and I couldn't face going through all that again, and I didn't want everyone knowing how stupid I'd been."

"He called Patrick Kirk, and told him you were with him?"

"Yeah, and when he came round, Jackson told him everything, knowing I couldn't. Then they both tried to convince me to go to the police."

"But it wasn't until he assaulted Jackson that you decided it was the right thing to do?"

"I realised it was something I had to do, that it was something I should have done before. I wanted Chris to pay for what he'd done to Jackson and I wanted to stop him doing the same thing to someone else as stupid as me."

"I think naïve suits you better."

Aaron shrugged, he wasn't convinced.

"You admit to being in a sexual relationship with Jackson now. What changed? You were so fearful of that side of a relationship before."

He could feel the colour rush to his cheeks, and he had to force himself to look at the jury, "Having trust in him, feeling safe with him. Knowing he really cares about me and that he'd never hurt me, not in any way."

Smith was thanking him now, turning to face the Judge. That couldn't be it! Was that all he was going to do? The Judge was speaking now, announcing a short break in the proceedings.

Smith was walking towards him gesturing for him to leave the witness box. Aaron looked around him, the jury were disappearing through one door, the Judge through another and David Smith was now leading him towards a different room again. The two of them entered into it. It was small and bare, all it contained was a row of chairs and a drinks machine that stood against its rear wall.

As soon as Smith turned to face him an apology erupted from Aaron's lips, "I'm sorry," He knew he'd let him down, he'd let everyone down."

The older man was smiling at him, "You did well Aaron, exceptionally well, I'm proud of you."

"But I..."

"You put ten years on me at one point but I'm more than happy with what you did out there."

"Really?"

"You were open and honest just like I told you to be, you showed genuine emotion and considering what Morgan threw at you, a great measure of control. You couldn't have done anymore."

"But what he said, how he's made it look?

"Exactly! How he's made it look! Now get yourself a drink and be back in there in ten minutes, the usher will show you where to sit. I'm calling Jackson in next."

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Pride

Part 31

He was sitting where the usher had indicated to, relieved to have a clear view of the stand. He could also see the door to the outside world and was staring impatiently at it now, eager to set eyes on Jackson. It seemed like years since he'd last seen him, probably because every minute in that witness box had seemed like an hour. But it was over now; at least it was for him. Jackson would be up there soon and he hoped he had an easier time of it from Morgan.

Finally the huge door swung open and seconds later his heart missed a beat.

When he'd walked into the courtroom he'd nervously kept his eyes focused on the stand. But Jackson's gaze was sweeping the entire room; Aaron knew he was looking for him.

The brown eyes were soon locked on his, first searching and questioning and then as a smile tugged at his mouth, radiating warmth and strength. God, how he loved him!

As the young man made his way to the witness box David Smith observed the jury. All twelve members were studying Jackson Walsh closely, just as he knew they would.

Jackson had a most open and expressive face and Smith knew the jury hadn't missed the reassuring smile and loving look he'd just given Aaron. They would have to have been blind not to see what the two men felt for each other, and it was vitally important that they did see it. Morgan's interpretation of their relationship needed quashing, dismissing out of hand.

Once Jackson had taken the oath Smith was ready to begin. "What was your very first impression of Aaron Livesy?"

Jackson looked over at Aaron and grinned wickedly, "I thought he was cute."

Good natured laughter erupted around the room. Aaron though wasn't amused, his cheeks now burning with embarrassment he stared down at the floor; he couldn't believe Jackson had actually said something like that in court, only he could get away with it.

David Smith was smiling, he too amused by the comment. It wasn't quite the answer he'd expected or wanted as Jackson was probably well aware but a lighter moment in the courtroom was always welcome, and the obvious affection in Jackson's voice would work in their favour too, "So there was an instant attraction?"

"Yes there was." A now serious Jackson replied.

"When did you realise he was struggling to accept his sexuality?"

"Almost immediately, he was so on edge and he was out of his seat and off out the door before I knew it."

"Leaving his phone behind, which you returned?"

"Yes along with my phone number." He'd been determined to see him again, eager to find out more about the good looking young man with the troubled blue eyes.

"Did he ring you?"

"No. But I bumped into him outside the bar I'd met him in a few nights later. Again it was painfully obvious just how uncomfortable he was in his own skin. I wasn't sure just who he was trying to convince he wasn't gay, him or me. I asked him to go inside with me for a pint but he made some lame excuse. I wasn't ready to give up on him though and after him telling me he'd binned my number I gave him my business card, which he took."

Aaron was listening intently, cringing at the memory of that encounter, he'd gone there specifically looking for Jackson, the piece of paper with his phone number on it was burning a hole in his pocket. But he'd been thrown when Jackson had appeared out of nowhere. He'd snapped at him, given him grief for calling at his. But it had been like water off a ducks back, Jackson was so laid back and he'd liked that about him. 

"And you met up a few times after that?"

"Yes and he actually started to open up a bit, but he was always on edge, scared someone he knew would see him and find out his secret."

"And someone did?"

"Yes his friend. Adam Barton. We were leaving Bar West one night and I kissed him, he kissed me back and I thought he was beginning to accept how he felt inside. But, as I found out later, Adam had seen us and it had freaked Aaron out. He retreated back into himself, wouldn't answer my calls, ignored my texts."

That kiss! His first kiss with another man, his first with Jackson... Jackson's gaze holding his, his hand warm and gentle against his throat. Then his lips moving over his, soft and persuasive. Then all too quickly Jackson was pulling away, leaving him dazed, on an incredible high. Then as Jackson had walked away he'd turned around...and that's when the bubble had burst. 

"Then when you turned up at his local pub he punched you."

"I knew he was very uncomfortable with me being there, his family and friends were all around us. Like I said earlier I wasn't ready to give up on him, but I got a little too close, a little too obvious in his eyes, he thought I was about to give him away. He panicked and lashed out at me. I didn't realise why at the time though.

"You involved the police?"

"Yes. I was angry with him. I didn't understand his reaction then. I knew he was having a hard time accepting he was gay but he wasn't the first and he wouldn't be the last to go through it. I had the t-shirt too! But I hadn't realised just how difficult it was for him, not until I heard he'd..." Jackson looked towards Aaron, the younger man knew what was coming and had bowed his head.

"What had you heard?"

"That he'd tried to commit suicide." He'd been horrified when Adam had told him, and filled with a need to see him to see for himself he was alright.

"Would you say it was a serious attempt or more a cry for help?"

"It was a serious attempt and he almost succeeded, he'd stopped breathing at one point."

"What did you do when you found out."

"It wasn't until a while after. Adam had come to see me, asking me to talk to Aaron, get him to admit in court what had really happened that night, otherwise he'd be facing a certain prison sentence. I refused and that's when Adam told me how worried everyone was about him, that he'd recently tried to take his own life. I was shocked, and I realised then how much I cared about him. I went to see him but he was still pushing me away, I could see he was pushing everyone away. I wanted to shake some sense into him! But the barriers were up, there was no getting through to him, and no getting past his anger at the time."

Jackson was now making sense of that time, he hadn't been able to, he just knew he'd messed up again, hating himself even more.

"You went to court?"

"I couldn't keep away, I had to know what happened to him."

"Your presence helped him make the right decision."

"I think so."

Aaron knew so, he'd realised then that he couldn't lie anymore, not about himself, he couldn't hide what he was, deny what he was, because that meant denying Jackson and what he felt for him, and that meant not having him in his life.

"And after, he made it clear he was still interested in you, and was wanting a relationship with you."

"Yes, but I was wary. I didn't want to end up in what might turn out to be a violent relationship and although he'd come out I didn't think he was ready for a relationship, I didn't want the on off on off kind."

"Then you saw him with Christopher Davies."

"I had to warn him; I knew he'd end up hurt one way or another."

"He didn't believe you?"

"I wasn't surprised when he didn't. He's stubborn, you tell him to go right and he'll go left. He wasn't sure of my motives either, wondering why did I suddenly care? He didn't know I'd never stopped caring about him. Then there was Chris Davies, telling him everything he wanted and needed to hear, he was more likely to listen to him than me sprouting something he didn't want to hear."

"Were you surprised he called you the night of the assault?"

"Yes and no. Paddy would have been my first bet but when I realised what Davies had tried to do it made sense he'd call me. Deep down he knew he could trust me."

"How was he when you picked him up?"

"I couldn't see his injuries then it was too dark but he was worryingly quiet, withdrawn. I wasn't sure what was going on with him, what was going on in his head."

"And when you got back to your flat."

"That's when I first saw the bruises, the bite marks, the torn clothes. I could see shame and fear in his eyes. I thought the worst and I wasn't far wrong."

"He was adamant he wouldn't involve the police?"

"He could barely talk to me about it let alone anyone else. It was over as far as he was concerned and he just wanted to forget about it."

"But it wasn't over."

"No, Davies wasn't going to let it end there."

"But when he found out where Aaron was it was you he went after?"

"Yes and better it was me!" Jackson declared fiercely. "I didn't want him anywhere near Aaron again."

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

Pride

Part 32

A little too late he remembered where he was and heaved a steadying sigh; he'd just gotten a little too loud for the witness box! David Smith was eyeing him questioningly as if to say 'where did that come from?' His continued failure to help or protect Aaron that's where from! First his clumsy attempts to warn Aaron about Davies. They had only served to push him into Chris' arms. Then as he'd played pool Chris was roughing Aaron up just feet away! And earlier, as he'd faced the cross-examination, he'd been just feet away again but not able to offer him any kind of support. It was a sense of guilt making him overly emotional now; he knew he had to rein in those emotions, now certainly wasn't the time to have them so close to the surface.

It was natural to be protective of a loved one. So David Smith would of course expect Jackson to be protective of Aaron and visa versa, but he'd been a little taken aback at his vehement response to his last question. It was just the sort of thing the jury needed to see but it worried him a little too. How would Jackson react if or rather when Morgan said something inflammatory about Aaron? He'd not considered that before, he'd thought the young man calm and collected. He couldn't see him mouthing off like he so feared Aaron would or lose control but still, he couldn't shake off the unease he now felt.

He moved the questioning on to the actual assault on Jackson, leading him through the event and detailing Cain Dingle's involvement. Moving on then to when Aaron decided to speak to the police. Satisfied they'd covered everything he ended his questioning and then asked the usher to distribute the case photographs of Jackson's injuries before reading out the official doctor's statement. Finally he resumed his seat giving Morgan the floor.

"What do you think Aaron was looking for in Bar West, the night you first met him?"

"Someone to care about, someone to care about him."

"He's never really had someone care about him has he? He's from a broken home; his mother walked out on him, his father didn't want him."

It seemed those facts were known to the court; Aaron must have had to tell them about that part of his life. What was Morgan going to do with that information now? "He was passed from pillar to post growing up but the last few years he's had a stable home life. He knows that the people in his life now, love him.

"What were you looking for?"

"The same, a relationship and all that it brings.

"Not someone desperate for attention and willing to do anything to keep it?"

"No, and that description doesn't fit Aaron!"

"You said that you realised almost immediately that Aaron Livesy was struggling with his sexuality."

"Yes."

"And that didn't deter you, have you set your sights elsewhere?"

"No. I was attracted to Aaron."

"But it must have been patently obvious how difficult forming a relationship with him would be?"

"The only thing obvious to me then was that I liked him.

"What was it you liked exactly, the fact he was so naive and needy and that that would make it easy to mould him into what you wanted him to be?

"No! I didn't want him to be anything but himself!"

"You'd like us all to believe you were worried about Christopher Davies taking advantage of Aaron but in truth you were already doing that long before he came along."

"No. I've only ever cared about Aaron."

"What do you think he saw in Christopher Davies?

"I know what he thought he saw. Someone interested in him as a person. Someone he thought understood him, who wouldn't judge him."

"But Christopher Davies was all that, he would have liked to have been all that to Aaron and would have been if you hadn't been stood on the side-lines controlling him."

"We weren't together at the time so how could I have been controlling him, why would I even want to?"

"You say you weren't together but considering all the supposed animosity between you, you were seen talking together at Bar West, at least on two occasions."

"I was warning Aaron about Davies!"

"When Christopher Davies found out that it was you pulling Aaron's strings he warned you off didn't he?"

"No!"

"Are you sure about that Mr Walsh? The Friday night, the second time you say you warned Aaron, Mr Davies approached you and warned you to keep away from Aaron."

"Yes he warned me to keep away from him, using his fist to drive home the warning. But only because he thought I was interested in Aaron. He thought I was trespassing on his territory."

"Why didn't you report him to the police at the time? Surely that would have swayed Aaron to your way of thinking?"

"I thought it was more likely to push him the other way."

"Wasn't the real reason, the fact you feared the police would find out that the two of you were scamming Mr Davies."

"Scamming him?"

"Chris and Aaron had what we will call an agreement, an unwritten one of course, Aaron's company and favours for payment, most of which would eventually filter back to you."

"No. There was nothing like that going on!" So here's where they turned it all back on Aaron and himself. " Aaron liked him, he wanted to be with him."

"What he really wanted was to be with you. That's right isn't it?"

He couldn't deny that. It's all they'd both wanted but his pride had got in their way, "Yes."

"And he'd do anything to be with you."

"No. Not what you're implying anyway.

"He was even prepared to sleep with Mr Davies but not until you decided the price was right."

"No! You're twisting everything into something sick and sordid!"

"That's because something quite innocent was turned into something sick and sordid. By you. Christopher Davies showed some interest in Aaron, genuine interest, then was forced to accept that any relationship they had would have terms attached."

"No. It wasn't like that, he was just using Aaron, he knew how vulnerable he was, he told him what he wanted to hear. And Aaron put his trust in Davies, he opened up to him. He honestly believed he'd met someone who cared about him, who understood him, but all Chris really wanted was to bed him! Whether he was ready for that next step or not!"

"And in your opinion he wasn't ready to take the next step?"

"No.

"But it wasn't that long after the alleged attempted rape that you 'bedded' him! Not only do you expect us to believe it was for the first time but also that it took place after the supposedly traumatic ordeal. Surely with his alleged fear of intimacy it was even less likely to happen then, unless of course the attempted rape never actually took place?"

"Of course it did!" Jackson thundered his indignation now spiralling out of control.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

Pride

Part 33

Jackson had heard his own voice echoing around him and realised he'd been shouting. But it didn't seem he was able to stop himself because he quickly added to his angry outburst with "I know it did!"

He'd been about to spit fire at the defence counsel again but before he had chance to Morgan was opening his mouth to speak.

"How can you be so sure? You weren't there!"

An image of Aaron appeared in his head, bruised, bloody, and broken inside. Any other time it would have fuelled his anger but not this time, this time it had him remember why he was in court and instead it helped douse the flames. Calmer now he looked at the Judge, "Because it was me who picked up the pieces."

"And you did such a good job of it that he jumped straight into your bed?"

It took a second or two for Jackson to realise David Smith was now on his feet protesting, he'd told him earlier he would only intervene if he thought he was struggling. Was he struggling? Or was he just not handling things well? The latter he supposed, it was just the sort of question he'd reacted badly to before.

By the time the Judge had agreed to allow the question he was much more focused. "No. That was the last thing he wanted or needed. The last thing I expected from him knowing what had happened, what he'd gone through. But with understanding and respect comes trust and then when you lower your defences you begin to feel and want who you have feelings for. It just happened. Just two people in love, loving each other."

"Why didn't Aaron tell you Christopher Davies had phoned and texted him the day of the alleged assault on you?"

Was this jumping from one area to another done to confuse him because it was actually throwing him, making it harder to concentrate. He was having to change gear emotionally and that wasn't easy. "He didn't want to worry me, and he didn't think it would go any further, that it would stop when Davies got the message it was over between them."

"But that wasn't the message he was getting. Chris Davies was still interested in Aaron and promised him a way out, something Aaron was giving serious thought too."

"A way out of what?" He had no idea what Morgan was on about now.

"Out of your clutches, Chris Davies liked Aaron, wanted to help him, and Aaron was beginning to realise he was in need of help."

"No. The only thing Chris wanted was Aaron himself. It was a blow to his pride Aaron getting away from him so early on in the relationship. He's used to doling out months of abuse before his victims find the courage to leave him!" Lee's testimony would back that up.

"He rang your number, hoping to speak to you, but Aaron answered, he knew then he had to act."

"He was trying to track Aaron down! When he realised he was at my place he turned into the green eyed monster he's infamous for and not for the first time. He'd already warned me off Aaron, he was determined to do a better job of it the second time around!"

"Aaron told him where to find you."

"No! He knew where I was working; he'd seen my van there the day I went to Paddy's to tell him about him."

"He went to Emmerdale to reason with you."

"No. He was in no mood to reason. He was angry, more than angry. I was the one doing the reasoning; I knew I didn't stand a chance against him. When he started throwing punches I tried to fight back, I landed a couple but I was soon on my knees but that didn't stop him. He was out of control and if Cain Dingle hadn't come in when he did he'd have ..."

"Cain Dingle! I've heard that name before; quite a well known family aren't they, the Dingles?"

David Smith was on his feet again, protesting the fact Morgan hadn't given him chance to answer the question levelled at him and also at the relevance of his last question.

Jackson looked to the Judge awaiting his decision. The older man had decided his answer would have contained supposition and Smith's protest was overruled, he also allowed Morgan's line of questioning to continue. "They're a big family, as to them being well known I didn't know anything about them until I started to work in Emmerdale." That was true although he'd heard plenty of stories about them since he'd been there, especially about Cain, some that had made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end."

"Aaron's a Dingle isn't he?"

"His mother is Cain Dingle's sister."

"Ah!"

Jackson didn't like Morgan's intonation; like that one fact about Aaron explained all the mysteries of the world.

"And Cain Dingle just happened to be there at the time of the alleged assault?"

"He lives on one side of the property I was working on, the garage he owns and works at is on the other. He saw Davies' van and put two and two together. He thought Davies had come looking for me"

"So Mr Dingle put two and two together picked up a piece of wood and entered the building knowing you would be in need of help?"

"The place is being renovated, there's wood all over the place, he picked it up when he saw I was at Chris' mercy, he realised it was the only way to stop him."

"So there's a carpenter on site as well as you?"

"Yes, he comes and goes."

"To renovate a building you need all manner of skilled tradesmen don't you?"

"Yes"

"That would include an electrician?"

Jackson groaned inwardly, knowing where this was now going. "Yes at some point."

"So seeing an electricians van outside didn't necessarily have to mean you were in trouble"

"He saw Chris' name on the side of the van."

"Answer my question please Mr Walsh?"

"No it didn't necessarily mean I was in trouble!"

"He could have been there giving an estimate of work?"

"He could have been but when Cain walked in the room he was trying to kick my ribs in!"

"And I could argue that he could just as easily have been defending himself against the two of you!"

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

Pride

Part 34

Jackson hadn't had chance to digest Morgan's last comment before he was tossing something else at him.

"Seeing Christopher Davies injured on the floor you suddenly realised you and Cain Dingle could be in serious trouble?"

"No. He'd attacked me, Cain came to my defence."

"Aaron was certainly in a lot of trouble."

"No! Chris had assaulted him!"

"He'd been in a fistfight with Mr Davies, he readily admits to hitting him. He knew he was facing prison for breaking the terms of his noncustodial sentence."

"He was defending himself; he had every right to do that."

"You called in the police after fabricating a story designed to save Aaron from a certain prison term and you and Cain Dingle from probable custodial sentences.

"No. I asked Cain to call the police because I wanted Davies locked up before he hurt anyone else."

"When Aaron arrived at the hospital you told him he had to speak to the police and you told him exactly what he had to say."

"No! I didn't see him until after he'd spoken to the police."

"His uncle, Cain Dingle told him he had to speak to the police?

"He told Aaron I'd wanted the police involved and he encouraged him to speak to them too, but the decision was Aaron's."

"Where did you spend that night Mr Walsh?"

"At Paddy's. He insisted I stay at his, the doctor wouldn't discharge me unless I was staying with another adult."

"Where was Aaron?"

"Paddy wanted him home."

"You were in separate rooms?"

"Of course we were in separate rooms."

"But you still had opportunity to talk to each other?"

"Yes."

"When did you give your statement to the police Mr Walsh?"

"The next morning, they came to the house."

"And Aaron?"

"The same time only he went to the police station."

"That gave you all evening and all night if necessary, ample time in fact for you to work on the finer details regarding your fictional story of assault and attempted rape!"

"It's not a story! It's the truth."

Morgan had thanked him and then sat himself down, the cross examination was now over but Jackson couldn't take his eyes off the defence counsel. He couldn't work out how they'd got to that point. How suddenly Chris was the innocent party, and he and Aaron had become...well he wasn't sure what they'd become! Morgan had used the word scamming which would make them scammers! But what he'd been implying was something much more sordid. They'd had an idea of the direction Chris' defence would go with their efforts to get him off but he for one hadn't realised just how low they'd stoop. How did they sleep at night?

Smith was on his feet and talking to him now so he quickly turned his gaze and his attention to him.

"You're very protective of Aaron."

"Yes," He didn't mind admitting to it either. Suddenly realising he owed them an apology Jackson's eyes moved between the Judge and the jury, "Sorry. I shouldn't have shouted, before I mean."

"Why are you so protective of him?"

It seemed a ridiculous question to ask because the answer was an obvious one in Jackson's eyes but he was more than happy to share it with the world, "Because I love him."

"So you wouldn't like to see him or think of him with another man?"

"No I wouldn't!" Jackson spat instantly aggrieved. Of course he fucking well wouldn't!

"Thank you Mr Walsh that will be all."

What? What was that all about? Smith had got him all fired up then dropped him like a hotcake! The older man was now addressing the Judge, asking if he had any questions. Jackson found himself holding his breath, hoping to God the bearded wrinkly didn't. The way he felt right now he might just bite his head off too! Thankfully it seemed the Judge's mind was on other matters, like his stomach, as he'd just announced the session would break for lunch. Well he planned on making it a wet one. His mouth was so dry he could justifiably murder a pint!

Everyone was standing now as the Judge left the court. Jackson suddenly felt a little lost as the once still and hushed room came to life around him, a sea of unknown faces making their way through various doors. He desperately wanted out too and hurriedly stepped out of the witness box, relieved his time there was over.

David Smith was soon shepherding him over to Aaron and then steering the two of them over to a side room. As he did so he was instructing them not to sit with or speak to the other witnesses during the break.

Once inside the witness' room, Smith's full attention turned to Jackson.

"You're another one liking to put me in an early grave!"

"Sorry." He knew he'd made a right balls of things.

Smith was holding up his hand to silence him, "No. You did very well all things considered and that last little outburst of yours certainly helped our cause."

"It did?"

Smith smiled at the look of disbelief on Jackson's face, "I want you both to forget about all of this for the next hour, but make sure you're back on time."

As the door closed behind David Smith, Aaron and Jackson found themselves alone. Unconsciously their eyes feasted on each other before their arms eagerly reached out to encircle the other to give comfort. Finally their lips provided some much needed reassurance, first with words and then with a leisurely kiss. But the tender moment was soon to be broken.

The door opened and as they pulled apart David Smith strode into the room, a frown furrowing his brow.

"Is something wrong?" Jackson asked certain they were about to be told something they wouldn't like.

"Lee's walked out; he's refusing to give evidence."

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

Pride

Part 35

They'd found a small café down a quiet side street. The café owner was small, plump, flame haired and motherly. Seeing them suited and in solemn mood she'd convinced herself they were grieving for a loved one and were both in need of some fussing over. And they'd let Rosie continue to think that, neither having the energy it would take to convince her otherwise.

Arms wrapped around their waists she'd steered them to a quiet corner. Then set large mugs of strong tea before them both, followed by a heavily laden plate of freshly made sandwiches.

They hadn't had much of an appetite when they'd sat down, but the woman's concern and kindness had served as a reminder that there were good and decent people in the world. That Chris Davies and people like him were in the minority. Their empty, growling stomachs were soon silenced as they found themselves leaving only crumbs. They'd then had to find room for an overly generous sized slice of cheesecake. They obviously looked in need of fattening up too.

They'd talked in between Rosie's frequent trips to their table, discussing Lee and trying to reason out his actions, hoping against feeble hope that Paul would somehow talk him round. Trying to remain positive but all the time knowing that without Lee's testimony there was a lot less chance of Chris being convicted, not with the case the defence had now built up against them.

All too soon they were having to leave the cafes nurturing warmth and head back to the cold and inhospitable courtroom.

The usher had greeted them telling them there was a short delay and requesting that they wait it out in the witness room.

They'd trekked wearily over to the room they'd been in earlier, news of the delay draining still more of their energy, they were both just wanting the day over with now.

It was hard to think positive surrounded by colourless walls and stale cheerless air. Aaron found himself wondering if a prison cell was just as depressing. It had to be, you weren't there to party! It was beginning to look like he rather than Chris would be experiencing a stay at the big house fairly soon!

"What you thinking about?" Aaron was miles away and the dejected air surrounding him now worried Jackson.

Aaron shook his head, "You don't want to know."

"Aaron?"

"That Chris is going to walk free, will be free to do it all again."

Jackson heard the despair in Aaron's voice, "We haven't lost yet!"

"It's just a matter of time and you know it is."

"No."

"Jackson we both know what's going to happen. Chris will get on that stand and lie through his teeth. He'll charm the jury and they'll let him off."

"David Smith's gunning for him; you know he is. He's determined to show him for what he is."

That was true but could he? Smith was a good man, Aaron wasn't sure he had it in him to be as ruthless as Philip Morgan.

Grabbing hold of Aaron hand forcing him to look at him Jackson demanded, "Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, and now I want you to listen to me."

Jackson nodded slowly, disturbed by the seriousness of Aaron's tone.

He had long avoided talking about it but suddenly Aaron was desperate to speak about it with Jackson. If Chris was found not guilty his own case would be reviewed, and it was very likely he'd be given a custodial sentence, "If I go to prison..."

Jackson interrupted immediately, "No! It's not going to happen."

"It could happen and if it does..."

"No."

Aaron leapt to his feet, shaking his head at the older man, "You're always wanting me to talk to you, to open up..." gesturing to his head Aaron continued, "...to tell you what's going on in here. I'm trying to now but you won't listen. I know it's not what you want to hear but it's something I need to say so please..."

Reaching out for Aaron's hand Jackson pulled him back to his chair, "Alright. I'm listening."

"I want you to keep an eye on Paddy for me..."

"Aaron..." It was already too hard to think about, him and Paddy sat at Smithy cottage's kitchen table worrying over a wrongly imprisoned Aaron.

"You said you'd listen."

Jackson nodded; he was going to have to, as hard as it was.

"I don't want him coming to visit me..."

Jackson opened his mouth to protest but swallowed the words when Aaron gave him an exasperated look.

"I don't want 'anyone' coming to visit me."

It took a little while for the words to sink in; he wasn't included in that generalization was he? The pleading look in Aaron's eyes gave him the answer, "No, that's not fair; you can't ask me to keep away..."

"I can and I am."

"No. Look this is ridiculous! You're talking like you've already been sentenced..."

"Jackson..."

"No. I'd do anything for you Aaron, anything, but not that, please don't ask me to do that."

The door opening put a stop to any further discussion, the court usher informing them they could now take their places in the courtroom.

Once seated Aaron looked towards the dock, Chris was already there and looking back at him. He had to look away, the very sight of him now made him feel sick, the thought he was laughing at him sicker still.

He looked over at David Smith, he was reading a note the court clerk had just given to him. Whatever the message contained on it, it made him smile. Maybe it was a joke!

Just seconds later they were being asked to stand, the Judge now returning to his seat.

Any minute now Paddy would be taking the stand, it should have been Lee but that wasn't happening anymore.

The court door was opening again, the call going out for Lee Dunne. Aaron thought there had been a mistake, but as Lee stepped into the room he looked at Jackson, the two of them now smiling, just like David Smith had been.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

Pride

Part 36

Lee had glanced in their direction, his blue eyes apologetic. Although his cheeks lacked their usual healthy glow he seemed fine otherwise, no sign of the nerves that had had him earlier flee the building. In fact there was a calm air about him that surprised both Aaron and Jackson. They watched as he took the stand and the oath. He sounded equally as calm as he looked and was likely to remain so while David Smith questioned him but could he hold onto his composure when faced with Philip Morgan?

He was though, a little thrown when Smith asked him to identify Chris Davies, but Aaron could identify with that wobbler; he'd thrown a similar one.

David Smith soon began leading Lee through his time with Chris Davies.

"He came over and just started talking to me, he wanted to know all about me, he said nice things about me too and I ate them all up."

Chris must have been doing the same thing for years, saying the same things,' Aaron thought, no wonder he was so convincing, he had it down pat!

"Was this your first sexual relationship with a man?"

"Yes sir."

"Was it a natural progression of the relationship or did you feel rushed or pressurized into having sex with him?"

"He took me home the first couple of nights and it was just some kissing in the car, then the third night I'd had a lot to drink; somehow we ended up back at his. He was all over me, and before I knew it we were in bed. If I hadn't been drunk I wouldn't have, I mean I'd only know him a few days!"

"Do you usually drink to that extent?"

"No, but Chris kept lining them up in front of me. Looking back I think he was trying to get me drunk.

Aaron and Jackson had exchanged looks then, that was a damning statement if ever there was one. Morgan had gotten to his feet at the same time; he obviously shared the same view.

"You're eighteen now but you were seventeen at the time?"

"Yes sir."

"So you were actually drinking underage?"

"Yes."

"And Mr Davies knew this?"

"Yes, well most places want ID, so he always had to go the bar."

Lee had gone on to describe Chris' controlling behaviour. Then the physical and emotional abuse he'd suffered, his voice had betrayed his emotions at times.

It had been really difficult to listen to, Aaron finding the violence all too easy to picture in his head.

Smith had gone on to ask if there had ever been any violence inflicted on him in the bedroom. Lee admitted there had been, but only when Davies had been drinking heavily.

That had struck a chord with Aaron and he hoped it did with the jury too.

The court had then listened as David Smith read out a list of injuries sustained by Lee the night he was hospitalized, he'd called them 'the appalling result of mindless violence.' Jackson had been aware of the exact nature of the injuries but Aaron hadn't and was shocked to hear Lee had suffered amongst other things, a fractured skull and several fractured ribs.

Asked why he hadn't brought charges against Davies at the time, Lee said it was for two reasons, one: that despite everything he loved Chris and two: he was scared of what Chris would do if he turned against him.

"What changed your mind about bringing him to justice?"

"Knowing that he'd hurt someone else, realising he'd keep on doing it until someone found the courage to stop him."

Just minutes later the defence counsel was on his feet. Determined to undo any progress the prosecution had made.

"Did Mr Davies force you to have sex with him that first night you spent together?"

"No."

"So you were a willing albeit a slightly inebriated participant?"

"Yes."

"The experience didn't put you off sleeping with him again?"

"No."

"Would you say that if it hadn't happened that night it would have happened sometime soon after, drunk or sober? That it was inevitable the two of you would end up in bed together?"

"I would have preferred to wait and to have been sober but it was always going to happen yes."

"When you first met Christopher Davies he asked you how old you were and you told him what?"

"I told him I was eighteen."

"Why did you lie?"

"Because the club was strictly eighteen and over. I shouldn't have been there and I shouldn't have been drinking. I was scared it would put him off."

"You never did put him right about your age did you?"

"Yes I did. The next night. I had too, I liked him and I didn't like lying to him."

"But you were unconcerned at the fact he was breaking the law by buying you alcohol?"

"I was happy to have soft drinks, he was the one pushing the pints."

"Did he force them down your throat?"

"No, but he encouraged me to drink them."

"What else did you lie to him about?"

"Nothing."

"It wasn't long before you moved in with him. Whose idea was that?"

"Chris', He said as I was spending most nights at his I might as well move in."

"You said things were alright between you for the first few months then suddenly they changed?"

"Not suddenly, slowly. I realised one morning I didn't go anywhere without him, not even to see my mum, he insisted he went everywhere with me."

"Isn't that what couples do, spend all their time together?"

"No, not to that extent. Not to the point it was suffocating. In the end he was taking me to college and picking me up. Then he'd question me on my day there, who I'd talked to, was I attracted to them. It had slowly gone from an interest in me to an obsession!"

Lee was holding his own so far, doing well or so it looked to Aaron, still what did he know?

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

Pride

Part 37

The court had just been listening to Lee detail Davies' first assault on him. How his temperament had turned from nice to nasty in the blink of an eye. It was another reminder to Aaron of the night he'd turned on him. Chris had been in a good mood, one seemingly made more merry by drink but then he'd suddenly got rough with him, a backhander then opening his eyes to the truth about Chris Davies.

He was letting his mind wander again, he had to concentrate, Morgan was getting more and more aggressive with Lee.

"You say you left him at one point only to go back to him days later. Understandable after a row, a lovers tiff. But not after a beating! No one in their right mind would do that. That doesn't make sense. It doesn't ring true."

"He kept phoning me, texting me, he told me he loved me, he'd never said that before, never! I thought me leaving him had shocked him to his senses. I loved him I wanted him to love me, so when he said he did... well it was just what I wanted to hear. It made all the difference to me."

"The night you say Mr Davies assaulted you, the assault in which you sustained the injuries my learned friend here read out to us earlier, you were on a night out?"

"Yes with Chris."

"The assault took place in the car park of the club you had been in with Mr Davies?"

"Yes."

"You left the club alone?"

"No I left with Chris."

"You told the investigating police officers at the time, that you left the club alone."

"Yes but only to protect Chris."

"What else did you tell them?"

"I told them I didn't know who attacked me."

"So you're saying that you lied to the police?"

"Yes."

"You earlier admitted to lying to Christopher Davies about your age and now you are telling us you have lied to the police. If nothing else we have established that you are a liar. Tell me Mr Dunne, how can we believe one word of your testimony here now?"

Aaron felt Jackson tense beside him; it was so hard to have to sit and listen to something like this and not be able to open your mouth and protest. He knew Jackson was wanting to stand up and defend Lee, anywhere else and he would have done, but no way could he do that here. But Smith could so why wasn't he doing so now?

On hearing Lee's response Aaron realised ashamedly that it was because Smith had more faith in Lee than he did.

"Because I'm under oath in a court of law now, not lying in a hospital bed..." Lee suddenly turned to look at the dock, raising his hand to point at Chris, "terrified of what he'd do to me!"

Aaron could tell Morgan hadn't liked that emotion filled answer but David Smith was slowly nodding his head, obviously pleased by what he'd heard. He was back on his feet just minutes later, Morgan having brought the cross-examination to a close.

"Who reported the assault on you to the police?"

"Whoever it was who found me, they called an ambulance and the police."

"Who else spoke to them?"

"My brother Paul, at the hospital."

"What did he say to them?"

"That he believed it was Chris that had beaten me up, and that he'd done it before."

"Then when you regained consciousness the police questioned you about Chris Davies' involvement?"

"Yes."

"They weren't convinced by your version of events were they Lee?"

"No."

"But because you wouldn't admit, were too scared to admit it was Chris Davies who had assaulted you, they could take it no further?"

"No."

Turning to address the jury Smith said, "The clerk will now hand His Honour and each of you a copy of the police investigation into the assault on Lee Dunne. His brother Paul Dunne's statement is highlighted so too the police's conversation with Lee in regards Christopher Davies. It seems rather too much of a coincidence that only a few weeks later Mr Davies name appears on another official police document, where he is charged with a violent sexually motivated assault on Aaron Livesy."

Morgan had stood up to protest against the prosecuting counsels assumption but Aaron knew Smith had played a blinder making that point. By the look on Jackson's face he thought the same way too.

David Smith then announced he had no further questions and sat down while the Judge and jury read the highlighted sections of the police report.

The Judge hadn't had any questions for Lee, he'd not questioned any of the witnesses himself. Aaron had to wonder if he was at all interested in the case or just clear on what he'd heard so far. Was his silence a good thing or a bad thing? He wish he knew. Lee had stepped out of the witness box and sat down alongside Jackson, they hadn't been able to talk, the next witness was already being called, Paddy now on his way into the court.

Paddy's gaze had lingered on all three of them, longest of all on him. He'd given him a half smile, trying to let him know he was alright.

Smith had first questioned Paddy on their relationship, a warmth had spread through Aaron when Paddy had told the court he saw and loved him as a son. The questions had then been based around what he and Jackson had told the court, all pretty straightforward but Philip Morgan was now getting to his feet, and Aaron was certain he'd give Paddy a hard time.

"It can't have been easy, taking on another man's son? Especially a troubled sixteen year old."

"No it wasn't easy at times, but it's been very rewarding."

"But Aaron's brought plenty of trouble to your door!"

Aaron cringed, how true was that statement! He knew where this was going, Smith too because he was standing and protesting. The Judge warned Morgan about his phrasing but Aaron knew the damage was already done; the jury would now be picturing him up to all sorts of no good.

"Nothing that couldn't be put right. Nothing he didn't regret doing and try and make amends for."

Aaron didn't think that was 100% accurate but Paddy always did give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Two years later he's still bringing trouble to your door!"

Aaron was looking at Smith willing him to stand up but it seemed he was happy for Paddy to put Morgan straight.

"If by that you mean bringing Chris Davies home then yes, but Aaron wasn't to know what sort of a man he was getting involved with."

Morgan looked none too happy with that answer, his line of questioning had backfired on him and Aaron had had to bite his lip so as not to grin.

Philip Morgan had only a few more questions for Paddy, all centred on Jackson's and his relationship, at one point Morgan suggesting they had been together at the time he'd met Chris but were keeping it secret for their own gains. Paddy had snorted at that, laying on thick the fact he'd had to put up with him moping around the house for weeks, as he'd pined for Jackson. It was painfully true and deeply embarrassing, and he was sure Jackson would make a meal of it later.

Paddy had then left the stand unscathed. Would Cain?

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

Pride

Part 38

It was becoming all too familiar a routine now, the witness taking the stand, the oath, questioned first by the prosecuting counsel then the defence, then by Smith again. They kept going over the same ground too; Aaron wondered if the jury were even listening anymore. Had they taken in everything that had been said or had they at times switched off, other more important things on their mind, more important to them anyway. He wondered if they realised how the outcome of the trial would affect his life, if they even cared.

Twelve strangers had the power to ruin his life. If they found Chris not guilty he'd be the one in jail. He'd be the one with a prison record, and he would come out of the big house bitter and hate filled, and then he'd have to move on, move away. Leave behind everyone he loved, everyone who loved him. But then they wouldn't be able to love the kind of man he knew injustice would turn him into.

Cain had just finished giving his evidence to Smith, answering his questions politely, without his usual trademark sarcasm. Aaron just knew it wouldn't last when faced with Morgan.

"Do you always take such an interest in your nephew's love life Mr Dingle?"

"Only when he's seeing someone who gets off on knocking teenage boys around!"

"So you were concerned about the age difference between Aaron and Chris Davies?"

"No, if Aaron prefers men with a few miles on the clock then its fine by me, just as long as they haven't lost their marbles!"

Cain had started as he meant to go on and it was uncomfortable to listen to at times. But he'd managed to answer each question honestly and put down Chris every opportunity he got.

Aaron wished he'd had his uncle's confidence on the stand, a nerve of steel would have had him handle Morgan's questions better.

"So you saw an electricians van outside your property and knew its owner was next door beating up your nephew's boyfriend?"

"I saw the name on the van, knew Davies had given Aaron a hiding the night before and that he was the jealous type. It wasn't rocket science more the science of deduction."

"You found the two men inside arguing about Aaron."

"I'd call it a one sided argument. Jackson was on the floor, Davies standing over him, putting the boot in."

"So you thought you would add to the alleged violence with some of your own?"

"I tried reasoning with Davies first, but he was in a blind rage, it had affected his hearing too."

"So you took a piece of timber to him, breaking his arm and his nose in the process?"

"It was either that or see him up on a murder charge."

A spectral finger ran up and own Aarons spine making him shudder violently, he knew Chris would most probably have killed Jackson if Cain hadn't got there when he did.

"You could just as easily have ended up on a murder charge."

"No. I was in control. I hit him twice, the first time to get his attention the second to keep it."

It was another twenty minutes or so before Morgan sat down, Smith hadn't had any further questions, knowing there was nothing more to add to Cain's testimony! The Judge true to form didn't have any either.

Aaron knew the next witness to be called would be Chris himself, his heart started to thunder painfully in his chest at the prospect. He looked to the Judge, he was speaking now, but he was saying something he hadn't wanted to hear. The closing of proceedings for the day, announcing court would recommence the following morning 9am sharp. Smith had earlier said he thought the case would run into two days, more if the jury were struggling to reach a verdict. Aaron had hoped against hope it would be all over today.

They'd all traipsed into the witness' room after Smith, he'd sat them all down, told them he thought things had gone fairly well and was quietly optimistic BUT that he believed Chris' testimony would be the deciding factor, that with his Masters degree in manipulation he could just sway the jury his way. Then he'd told them to go home and get a good night's sleep, to be ready for the long day ahead of them.

Then they'd filed out of court, Lee stopping to talk to Aaron by the entrance doors.

"Sorry. I lost my nerve."

"Not for long though" Aaron grinned, "Did Paul talk you round?"

Lee looked towards his brother who was now filling Jackson in on what had happened. "No, Jamie did."

"Jamie?"

"After you and me had talked that night, after seeing how happy you were with Jackson, I realised I wanted some of that for myself. I got Paul to come with me to Bar West the next night. I met Jamie there and we've been together ever since."

Aaron was smiling at the news and looked around expectantly, "Is he here?"

"No, I phoned him and told him what had happened. He told me to get myself in that court room and make him proud. So I did, at least I think I did!"

"You did." Aaron nodded, "Thanks."

They'd only been back at Smithy Cottage five minutes when Chas had walked in through the door. She'd raided the freezer and placed three pizza's in the oven, then made them all a cup of tea while he, Jackson and Paddy changed out of their suits.

His mam had wanted to know everything and between them they filled her in on what had happened, then when they couldn't tell her anymore she'd got to her feet, assured him everything would be alright, then planted an unexpected kiss on his cheek, before leaving and making her way home.

They'd been in bed by eleven, he was lying in Jackson's arms, safe and loved. But for how many more nights would he have that sense of peace that sense of being whole?

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

Pride

Part 39

They'd both slept fitfully, no more rested on getting up than when they'd gone to bed. So the morning had found them both on edge and tetchy, snapping at each other before even leaving the bedroom.

It didn't help that there was something coming between them. It had been there last night too but neither one had wanted to discuss it. Fearing it would lead to a war of words when all they both wanted and needed at that time was the peace they found in each other's arms. Right then the morning had seemed a long way away, but it had dawned all too quickly.

They had showered and put on their suits readying themselves in good time for court. Hoping and praying a verdict would be reached today and that it would be in their favour. If not then they would have to face what Jackson believed would threaten their relationship and what Aaron knew would end it.

They had eaten breakfast in silence, Paddy not his usual effervescent self either. Just as they had been about to leave Chas had turned up, again offering words of encouragement and support. Hugging Aaron again and taking Jackson by surprise when she wrapped her arms around him too. The gesture had been a welcome one; he'd needed some warmth right then.

Half an hour later they were making their way into the courtroom, sitting where they had the day before only this time, Paddy had sat next to Aaron, Jackson the other side, Cain next to him.

When nine o'clock came and went Aaron started to get restless, fidgeting and pulling at his tie, then when he blew out a shaky breath he felt two sets of eyes on him. "I'm alright." He assured the two men staring anxiously at him now.

Then suddenly it was happening, the jury making their way to their seats. Everyone getting to their feet soon after as the Judge walked in and resumed his position at the front of the court.

There was no sign of Chris. Aaron wished for one minute that he hadn't shown up and that he wouldn't do. Only to realise that wasn't what he really wanted, he wanted to see Chris in the witness box and hear him talk his way out of what he'd done.

Finally Chris' name was called and he entered through a side door. Striding confidently over to take his place on the stand.

Morgan had remained seated while his client took the oath, standing then to take Chris through his testimony.

"Tell me about your relationship with Lee Dunne, Mr Davies."

"It wasn't a healthy one. Lee was clingy, needy, desperate for attention; he was just very high maintenance."

"You weren't happy with him?"

"Not after the first few weeks, but when I tried to tell him he just got upset, he was a bit of a drama queen."

"So you let the relationship continue?"

"It seemed easier to do that than end it."

"But things deteriorated to the point you eventually told him to leave."

"I had to. He started flirting with other men, trying to make me jealous, I didn't like it obviously but it was more to do with pride than jealousy, he was making me look foolish, I didn't appreciate that."

"So you insisted he leave only for him to come back asking for another chance."

"Yes. I was lonely and I had needs, as cold as it sounds he ticked all the boxes so I took him back."

"But not for long?"

"We were out one night and he started flirting with some man. I'd had enough by now, so I left him at the club and went home. Then I heard he'd been attacked, I felt bad for him but he'd been cosying up to the wrong sort that night."

Aaron sat motionless as Chris continued to lie and turn Lee into someone even his mother wouldn't recognise. He was even prepared to do himself down a little for the purpose. Then Morgan's questions turned to him.

"Your next relationship was with Aaron Livesy?"

"Yes, if you can call it that."

"You were attracted to him?"

"Yes, he's a good looking young man, what gay man wouldn't be?"

"He's a good few years younger than you, that didn't matter?"

"After Lee I was a bit wary but it didn't seem to bother Aaron so I decided not to let it bother me."

"Who made the first move?"

"I did, although he'd been giving me the eye for a while before I actualy did."

"What do you mean by that Mr Davies?"

"I'd gone to Bar West for a drink, nothing else. After Lee I was wanting some breathing space but then I spotted Aaron, well he kept looking over at me, so he was hard to miss. Like I said I was attracted to him and too weak to fight the attraction, so with him showing no signs of joining me I went over to sit with him."

"Talk us through the rest of that evening."

"Aaron seemed nervous, but not of me, he kept looking at the bar. Later when he went to get some drinks I noticed him talking to someone, well it looked like they were arguing rather than talking. I asked him about it and he shrugged it off saying it was nothing, but I could tell there was something bothering him. We got on really well, we even kissed, then he said he had to go and so we arranged to meet there again on the following Friday."

"Did you have any contact between that night and the Friday?"

"Yes we talked on the phone and we texted, Aaron came across as being really keen, on me I mean. I thought...well I hoped it was the start of something special."

"And on the Friday night?"

"It felt right us being together, the conversation flowed easily. He opened up to me a little about himself; he knew he could trust me. Again I thought he was someone I could care for, that he could care for me. But then I came back from the men's room at one point and found the lad who'd arguing with him the Tuesday before sitting at our table. He looked angry. He left as soon as he saw me. I asked Aaron what was going on and he made some feeble excuse, he seemed scared of this other man but he denied that when I asked him. I knew he was lying. That's when I started to get concerned about him."

"Is the man you mention in the courtroom now? If so can you identify him please."

"Yes, That's him over there, Jackson Walsh."

"You followed up on your concern."

"Yes, I had to, I thought Aaron was in some sort of trouble and I just wanted to help him. I thought I'd have a quiet word with Walsh and waited for a suitable opportunity."

"Did the encounter turn violent?"

"To a point, I'm very aware of my own strength. But I did shove Walsh, just to get him out of my face. I didn't like what I was hearing. He made it clear that if I was so interested in Aaron then I'd be willing to pay for his company. I was shocked, disgusted. I knew that sort of thing happened but I couldn't believe it of Aaron. But I really liked him and at the same time I thought maybe I could help him, and I was certain he was in need of help. So I agreed."

Chris was lying but effortlessly making it sound like the truth. Just like Aaron thought he would. He might as well hold out his hands now and wait to be handcuffed!

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

Pride

Part 40

Aaron chanced a look at the jury; they seemed to be hanging on Davies' every word. He certainly had their full attention.

"When we got back to my car I tackled Aaron about Walsh, he couldn't look me in the eye when he admitted it was all true. I asked him if Walsh had some kind of hold over him, he denied that but I knew there was something, there had to be. For his sake I decided to pay and play along."

"You took him home that night?"

"Yes. I had my car with me."

He was cringing now, inside and out. Chris was telling the court how intimate they had got in his car, way more intimate that it had been. With Paddy and Cain sitting there listening he just wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole."

"And money exchanged hands?"

"No not that time. I think it was meant to be an enticement of sorts."

"You arranged to meet again?"

"The next night but the more I thought about it the more I worried about Aaron. I decided to call round at his that afternoon, tell him I would help him if he'd let me."

"What did he say?"

"He said he didn't need any help. I asked if his stepfather knew what was going on. He got panicky then, scared I'd tell him."

"You later met Patrick Kirk?"

"Yes, he's a nice man, a good man, but with a rural veterinary practice he's also a very busy man. I got the impression from Aaron that he wasn't really there for him, not when he needed him."

He couldn't stop himself, he was on his feet and shouting back at Davies, "That's not true, you know it isn't" He'd told Chris just how good Paddy had been with him, how he was always there for him, now he was twisting that too. Both Paddy and Jackson were on their feet, trying to get him to sit back down, the Judge was speaking to him too, advising him to do the same or he would be asked to leave the courtroom. With that threat ringing in his ears he resumed his seat but not regretting for one minute his outburst.

"Please continue Mr Davies." Morgan said as order was returned to the courtroom.

"I got on well with Mr Kirk, we're more or less the same age, but he didn't seem to have a problem with the age difference between Aaron and myself."

"You didn't mention your concerns about Aaron to him?"

"No, Aaron had begged me not to. We went out then and when we returned Walsh was there, waiting for Aaron. I got the impression Mr Kirk didn't like him, he was the one responsible for Aaron's earlier court case, for Aaron doing community service."

"A row then erupted over Aaron?"

"Aaron didn't like Jackson being there, he knew his stepfather didn't like him. Walsh was soon accusing me of all sorts. He's very cunning and he'd seen a chance to manipulate the situation in his favour. He knew it would prove more lucrative if he could get Aaron away from his stepfather's influence and fully into my life. So he stirred up things some more and between Walsh and Mr Kirk going on at him Aaron got really upset, he just wanted an escape from both of them and asked if he could stay at mine. I tried to get him to stay where he was, it was his home after all. But he wouldn't listen to reason and I agreed to it thinking that if he was with me, I could at least work on him about Walsh."

"How were things between you the next few days."

"Fine, we got on really well, we were good together but I realised he had this thing for Walsh, an infatuation I suppose you would call it, he'd do anything for him."

"But he liked you too?"

"Yes he did, I think if we'd had more time, if things hadn't gone so badly wrong when they did, he'd have realised Walsh was no good and chose me. All he wanted was to be loved."

Chris had got the very last part right but nothing else resembled the truth. Morgan had moved on now asking Chris to detail the reasons he'd paid for Aaron's car insurance. He made it sound all so believable too, especially the fact he was supposed to put out for that and for use of the car. Then it was on to his bust up with Cain.

"Aaron had told me his uncle wasn't a man you messed with. He said he didn't like the fact his nephew was gay, he didn't like the fact he was now living with another man, and he ordered him home. When Aaron refused he turned nasty, Aaron had to lie to him to get out of there."

"By nasty you mean violent."

"Yes, he hit Aaron. That's why Aaron refused to go back there."

He was shaking his head at the lies; they tripped so easily off Chris' tongue and what was that people said... 'words come easy when it's the truth' if the jury believed that they'd believe Chris over him anytime! Now Morgan was wanting to know about the night of the alledged assault and attempted rape. He was dreading this part.

"We'd been out clubbing, we'd had a good night. I'd been drinking but knowing Aaron would be in my bed that night I made sure I didn't drink to excess. We got home and as soon we got through the front door things started heating up. By the time we'd got to the bedroom I was...well I wanted him, and he knew how much I wanted him. Then he just turned it off."

Yes Chris had wanted him, but he didn't know just how much until he started beating on him, trying to force him into something he didn't want.

"We got into a row, Walsh's name kept coming up, he'd told Aaron to put the price up. I realised they were both just taking me for all they could get. The row got more heated and I hit him, he retaliated but he was no match for me and knowing that, knowing I could really do him some harm, I told him to get out."

"So you only hit him the once?"

"I backhanded him when he got in my face, but that was it."

"How do you think he sustained the other injuries?"

"I know exactly how he got them. Aaron told me the next day. Walsh beat him up."

"No! That's not true." Again he couldn't stop himself from leaping to his feet to defend someone he loved, it earned him another warning from the Judge, and a look of concern from both Jackson and Paddy.

"Tell the court what happened the next day."

"I regretted what I'd done, there's no excuse for violence and realising Aaron was just being used by Walsh I rang him. He sounded very down, I got him talking and he admitted Walsh had layed into him. Aaron had lost him a nice little earner. It took a while but I persuaded him to turn his back on Walsh and start afresh with me. I was on my way to pick him up when I suddenly decided it would be a good idea to speak to Walsh and tell him personally that Aaron wanted nothing more to do with him. Big mistake!"

Chris then gave his own version of his assault on Jackson, Aaron listening to him turn it into a matter of self defence, then making himself the victim when Cain Dingle had appeared out of nowhere with a piece of wood. Finally much to his relief, that part was over, Morgan sitting down. David Smith standing up to eye the defendant coldly.

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

Pride

Part 41

Chris looked calm and at ease, his smarmy air irritating Aaron, He was obviously confident of being found not guilty, he was probably convinced of his own innocence, his ego not letting him think otherwise.

Aaron thought David Smith looked equally as confident, but he'd not given them any guarantees of a victory and he was no longer expecting one. Smith's first questions had been about Chris' profession, how his business was doing, it sounded more like idle chitchat than anything else but suddenly the line of questioning changed and Aaron found himself sitting to attention.

"Have you had a lot of relationships Mr Davies?"

"A fair number."

"How many? Can you count them on one hand?"

"No."

"Two hands?"

"No."

"Let's narrow it down. How many relationships have you had in the last year?"

"Five maybe six. I wasn't looking for anything longstanding or serious, just a bit of fun."

"Were the men concerned all under the age of twenty?"

"I'm not sure but I think they were yes."

"So you're attracted to the younger man, those in their mid to late teens?"

"I'd say it's more a case of them being attracted to me."

"Really! Why do you think that is?"

"I suppose they like what they see. I keep myself in shape. Then there's what maturity brings, understanding, reliability, experience."

"But with both Lee and Aaron, it was you who made the first move."

"Lee yes. As for Aaron... well I would say I was enticed."

Enticed! Aaron wanted to laugh. He wouldn't know where to start to entice another man. 

"Let's talk about Lee a little first. You say he was needy, clingy, and desperate for attention, and that that was the principal reason the relationship didn't work?"

"That's right."

"But after a very brief separation, just a matter of days in fact, you let him move back in. You said earlier and I quote, 'I was lonely and I had needs, as cold as it sounds he ticked all the boxes so I took him back.' Doesn't that make you sound needy and desperate for attention...desperate for sex anyway?"

Morgan was straight out of his chair protesting to the Judge, Aaron looking on surprised by Smith's sudden 'go for the throat' approach. The Judge to Aaron's further surprise had sided with Smith so Davies was now having to respond.

"I like to be in the company of others and I have a healthy libido, I'd say that makes me the same as most other men."

"You said the reason you separated the first time was because Lee was flirting with other men?"

"Yes."

"But knowing that he continued to do so after you gave him another chance."

"Yes."

"Why would he do that if he was so desperate to be with you? It doesn't make sense. He knew you wouldn't tolerate it."

"I don't know, I don't know what went on in his head at times."

"You say you left him at the club and went home the night you broke up, the night he was assaulted. When and how did you hear about that?"

"The day after it happened, a mutual friend rang me. He told me he was in hospital."

"But knowing he was in Intensive Care you didn't once go to see him or phone to see how he was doing?"

"No. The relationship was over for good this time."

"But you'd been living with him, sleeping with him for months just prior to that night! Was it that easy to remove yourself emotionally from him in the space of a few hours?"

"I didn't want Lee getting the wrong idea. I didn't want him thinking I'd take him back again."

"Why did Paul Dunne tell the police it was you who had beaten his brother up?"

"He didn't like me, he didn't like the fact I was so much older that Lee, that he'd moved in with me so quickly. He seemed to think I'd corrupted his little brother."

"So it wasn't because Lee had told him you had beaten him up before, many times?"

"If he believed Lee's lies then that possibly could be the reason."

"Now in regards to Aaron Livesy. The night you met him you say he was giving you the eye, the come on?"

"Yes."

"Why do you think, if he was so intent on scamming you, that he didn't just stroll on over and get the ball rolling himself."

"I suppose he didn't want to make it look too obvious."

"You didn't notice any sign of there being anything untoward that first night?"

"No, except for him being nervous and him arguing at the bar with Walsh."

"A nervousness easily explained by the fact that after only recently and very publically coming out, he was still struggling to find himself. He was lacking in confidence, was guileless in the new world he found himself in. He was a very vulnerable young man and that's what you noticed, that's what you were attracted too."

"No."

"Jackson Walsh knew that and that's why he saw fit to warn Aaron about you. Whatever arguing you saw them do was about you. But not for the reason you would have the court believe."

"No. I've told the court how it was. I've told the court the truth."

"You said you had been wanting some breathing space after your relationship ended with Lee but on seeing Aaron you decided you were ready for some fun. And fun is all you wanted from a relationship, at least that is what you said earlier, that you weren't looking for anything serious or longstanding?"

"No. Not at first."

"So now you have another young man in your line of sight, Aaron. Good looking, in his teens and naive. Looking perhaps for what you say maturity brings...understanding, reliability and experience! But hopefully and perhaps more importantly someone willing to keep you from being lonely and to fulfil your 'needs."

Morgan was again protesting Smith's aggressive line and again to Aaron's surprise the Judge allowed it.

"No it wasn't like that."

"I say it was like that! That you were the hunter and Aaron your prey! You were quick to pounce. Quick to charm. Quick to take control. Moving things along in the direction you wanted them to go."

"No. That's ridiculous. I was the prey."

"Over the course of the next week, Aaron opened up to you. What did he tell you?"

"About him doing community payback, about his bad boy past, about his father his stepfather."

"So he readily admitted to being no angel."

"Yes."

"It's not something I'd expect someone wanting to scam you to do! It might easily have put you off."

"He was under Walsh's control but at the same time he was wanting a relationship with me, he was getting closer to me."

"Under Walsh's control! It's extremely hard to believe he could be. Not with his bad boy past. His having a reputation for being tough and handy with his fists, he was actually on community payback as the result of him punching Jackson Walsh. Now if it was the other way round I'd give your story some credence but faced with the undeniable facts, I and I don't believe anyone else aware of them would believe one word of it."

Chris didn't look so cocky now, Aaron had watched his face harden over the last ten minutes or so, David Smith's cross-examination steadily chipping at his composure. 

Maybe there was still hope!

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

Pride

Part 42

Chris had come straight back with his answer, he was rattled though, Aaron could hear it in his voice.

"Aaron wasn't as hard as he had people believe, it was all show, a cover, something he thought he could hide his sexuality behind. He hit Walsh out of fear of being revealed as gay. Fact!

I've said this before, Walsh is manipulative; he knew if Aaron was seen to step out of line he'd go to prison, he used the threat of that to control him."

"Oh! But didn't you say before you didn't know what hold Walsh had on Aaron! Later saying you realised it was infatuation on Aaron's part. Now suddenly it's down to the power of being able to send him to prison! Have you known that all along and for reasons best known to you kept it to yourself? Or is it something that just occurred to you now? Making it just another lie in a long list of lies?"

Chris looked annoyed now, he'd not thought his answer through and had been caught out, he didn't seem to know how to answer Smith's follow up question. He was beginning to look uncomfortable and Aaron was starting to enjoy seeing him squirm.

"It just suddenly all made sense."

"To you maybe!" Smith said scornfully pausing briefly before continuing his cross-examination.

Aaron had listened intently as Smith over the course of the next hour slowly and methodically worked through Chris testimony. Picking apart his answers serving to increasingly unnerve and irritate Davies in the process. Just when he thought Smith was going to question Chris about the night of the assault he seemed to backtrack. 

"Your version of what has happened is sketchy in places, and is all rather farfetched, all a little hard to believe. Granted it looks good on paper but as we look at the finer details, when we start looking for substance in your claims we find that it doesn't quite gel. But what sadly does have the reality factor. What does gel is this vile assault case is the poignant story of an eighteen year old. One who struggled with his sexuality for years, so much so that he tried to commit suicide. Finally when he couldn't run from it any more he stood up in a Magistrates court and bravely told the world he was gay. But he still struggled with it, one side of it in particular, that of intimacy with another man. Aaron Livesy opened up to you about it. Someone he thought would understand. Someone he thought he could trust. But too late he realised you were the proverbial wolf in sheep's clothing."

"No! He was no innocent, he knew what he was doing, he'd already been with Walsh, he told me had."

"Yet more lies Mr Davies! You, your defence counsel have done your damnedest to destroy him but he's fought back, just like he did the night you tried to rape him!"

"No! He's the one lying; he's lying about that night! He's the one trying to destroy me, my life!"

Chris looked really angry now, he was gripping the stand, his knuckles turning white. It was as if he was realising for the first time he could be found guilty. 

"Let's go through the events of that night again. You'd been out, Aaron driving so had taken little alcohol, and so thankfully he had all his wits about him. But you had had rather too much to drink. You returned home, wanting sex. Aaron still not ready for such intimacy said no. But you wouldn't take no for answer. Once again we are back to your 'needs' and you decided Aaron was there at your disposal!"

"It wasn't like that; he'd been paid to perform..."

"Perform! Perform Mr Davies? What a strange choice of word! Especially as you would have the court believe you actually cared for Aaron!"

"I did."

"So much so you started kissing him against his will."

"You can't kiss someone against their will?"

"You can if you're strong enough to pin them against the wall and hold them there. You can if you smack them around a little to subdue them first. You can if you slam their head against the wall to stun them."

"It wasn't like that! I was angry when he refused me yes but I didn't force myself on him not in anyway."

"I say you did!" Letting those words hang in the air a moment, Smith then continued. "I'm now going to refer back to the doctor's report I presented the court with yesterday. Remember it stated the injuries Aaron sustained were compatible with the description of the assault he gave. The reports quite long, very detailed; I only read out the main findings yesterday, those which were highlighted for the Judge and jury's attention. I'd now like to bring to the courts attention one of its more interesting and at this point in the proceedings what I believe to be a more relevant finding."

It had been more than interesting! It had caused a ripple of excitement to run through him and the men sitting beside him or had done until Morgan had shot it out of the water with a protest, saying the finding was one doctor's opinion and expert opinions would differ. But it was out there now, the jury had heard it, Heard how some of the bruising on his shoulders had been identified as imprints of hands, the pressure needed to put them there intense. The hands in question were described as having been much larger than the average hand. Smith had had Chris hold up his hands, simultaneously Jackson had had to stand and hold up his for the court to see. Smith had also held up his own hands as he'd then addressed Chris, "I'd say your hands were larger than average, much larger! I say it was you responsible for the bruises found on Aaron. That you inflicted them when you were forcing yourself on him!"

"No! That's not true. It's all lies. That little bastard's lying!"

Chris' eyes were on him now, he could see the rage there, it had been there when he'd fought back that night, when he'd challenged him in the men's at Bar West. He knew that if Chris could get hold of him at that moment in time he'd be hurting him in some way. He could see the real Chris Davies standing in the witness box now. But could the jury? The outburst earned Chris a warning from the Judge, and in the minutes that took he had regained control, ready to hear Smith's closing statement. 

"You said earlier that you are aware of your strength and I would agree, you knew Aaron was indeed powerless against you, You shut your bedroom door that night intent on getting what you wanted. I believe that if you hadn't been a little the worst for drink that night you would have to. Aaron would never have got away, not until it was too late!"

They had then sat through Morgan's attempts to claw back some of the ground lost to Smith. Once he had sat down Smith was up again reminding the jury of the case he'd presented, then it was Morgan's turn to do the same. Finally the Judge had addressed the jury, summing up the past two days, he'd then explained the law in regards the charge against Davies. After that he had asked the jury to retire and consider their verdict.

So he found himself on his feet, on suddenly very shaky legs watching the twelve jury members make their way into room they would now decide Chris Davies' fate. Now all they had to do was wait for them to reach their verdict!

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

Pride

Part 43

They'd been told to go for lunch, to be back in an hour and then wait outside the courtroom until called. So they'd made their way to the Shearers Tavern, an olde worlde pub situated just around the corner from the Crown Court building.

Pub grub and a pint had sounded good when Cain had suggested it, but when faced with it Aaron had just pushed the food around his plate. His stomach threatening to return anything he put inside it. The six of them were sitting around a large oval table and conversation was flowing easily, but he wasn't a part of it and not one word of it was registering in his brain. Only when Paddy called his name loudly several times did he look up and take notice. "What?"

"Eat something will ya!"

He obediently stabbed at a chip with his fork and popped it in his mouth forcing himself to chew. It actually tasted good and his appetite began to return. He'd somehow got separated from Jackson and was wedged in between Paddy and Cain; he listened now as the two men discussed a problem Paddy was having with his car. The two men had never had much to do with each other before Chris came along, but oddly these days they seemed to be getting on really well.

His attention shifted to Jackson, he was sat the other side of his uncle, telling Lee some story from his and Paul's schooldays, the tale resulted in a bout of hearty laughter and he suddenly felt very lonely.

He found himself wondering if there really was some ugly drama going on in his life. Or if he'd imagined it all? The atmosphere surrounding him now giving no hint of what was hanging over his head. For a minute he resented the men around him, their ability to switch off. He wished he could do the same, forget about everything, put it to the back of his mind until it was once again staring him in the face.

Then Jackson's gaze met his. The warmth there directed solely at him, the love there shining for him alone. How could he have ever thought of letting him go? How could he have ever thought he could? It would be like taking his last breath, giving up his love would be like giving up life. He couldn't do it. He smiled at him, wishing they were alone, wishing the world would just go away and leave them be.

"Ok you two. Not when I'm eating!"

Cain's teasing had broken the spell, like Jackson he was amused by it. It also reminded him of just how easily his uncle had accepted his sexuality, He'd been so scared of the hard man finding out, scared of his reaction. But he'd been nothing but supportive, his comments came across as insensitive at times but he meant nothing by them. It was just Cain's way, and he accepted it like Cain accepted him.

By the time he'd cleared his plate it was time to make their way back to court. He and Jackson had fallen into step behind the others, hanging back a little trying to put some distance between them, wanting some privacy.

They needed to talk but it was proving impossible as they weaved their way along a pedestrian packed high street. There were some wooden benches outside the court and they made their way over to them, shouting to Paddy that they'd be in shortly. Finding an unoccupied bench in a quite alcove they sat down upon it.

Jackson was eyeing him expectantly and the words suddenly erupted from his lips. "If and I mean if because we know nothing for sure yet but if he does get off and my case is reviewed and they decide to put me away then..." He had to pause to take a breath "... well I want you to come see me."

Jackson's eyes were wide with relief and delight, "Like you need to ask! Not that it's going to happen."

He'd been about to argue the toss but Jackson's lips had silenced him, and he was happy to let them. But the kiss couldn't last forever; something was calling them, something that despite their longing for each other had to come first.

As they'd walked towards the courtroom Aaron had gestured towards Paddy and Cain, the men were seated and once again deep in conversation, "They're as thick as thieves them two now!" The fact continued to puzzle him.

"Well they've realised they've got something important in common."

"Like what?" Paddy and Cain were like chalk and cheese, day and night. What did they possible have in common?

"You." Jackson said softly.

He felt a rush of warmth and bowed his head as it made its way up into his cheeks. He was so lucky, he had a family that loved him and nothing would ever change that.

For some reason he'd expected to be sitting outside the courtroom for hours but just twenty minutes after he'd sat down they were being called in to hear the verdict. He'd been wanting to talk to David Smith but that wasn't going to happen now!

It hadn't taken the jury very long to reach a verdict! Was that a good or a bad sign? As they filed into court he tried to reason out what seemed to him to be a quick decision. Maybe like him they just wanted it over and done with, maybe they'd seen through Chris or more probably they'd looked at him and had seen trouble written right across his face.

They quickly took their places; once again he was flanked by Paddy and Jackson. Once again nerves were getting the better of him and his mouth suddenly became very dry. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Chris, he was back in the dock, he wondered if he was nervous, if his legs were shaking like his had done that day when he'd been waiting to hear his fate. He doubted it. Chris Davies didn't do fear.

The Judge was speaking now, but he couldn't hear him above the thundering of his heart.

He watched as one jury member got to his feet, any second now he'd open his mouth and...

"Guilty!"

The word resounded around the courtroom. Aaron heard it twice more, but before he or anyone else had chance to react another voice echoed around them. Chris Davies' voice. Loud, angry and threatening. Chris's threats directed at him. All eyes were on the dock. On the violent struggle now taking place between Chris and two policemen. The Judge was demanding Davies be handcuffed and removed from court. But several tense minutes passed before the door that led to the holding cells finally closed behind him.

tbc


	44. Chapter 44

Pride

44

As soon as Chris had been wrestled from the courtroom, whoops of elation had filled the air around Aaron. He'd found himself in one congratulatory hug after another. But he knew it wasn't just about him, Jackson and Lee had cause to celebrate too, so he'd wrapped his arms around both men, the group hug brief but symbolic.

They had all remembered where they were then, and realising that the entire court's attentions was on them, including the Judge's, they'd quickly resumed their seats.

The indulgent Judge had then thanked the jury for a swift and most satisfactory outcome then announced that the sentencing for Christopher John Davies would take place in one week's time.

They'd left the courtroom on a wave of euphoria, David Smith waiting for them by the door. He was beaming, just as delighted as they at the verdict. Paddy had been the first to shake his hand, thanking him profusely. Smith had shaken hands with each one of them before telling them to go home and celebrate and the idea once born had soon taken flight.

A night out had been organised before they'd even reached the main doors. Taking place that night, the six of them, Lee's boyfriend Jamie and hopefully rounding off the numbers, Chas. Up for anything as always she had readily agreed.

It had been a rollickingly good night too. First a curry challenge at an Indian restaurant in town. Paul had won that although it had left him with an insatiable thirst for water all night. Then on to a club, the 'oldies' proving they had as much stamina as the younger members of the group. The Emmerdale lot had piled out of a taxi at some unearthly hour of the morning and made their way none too quietly in through their respective front doors. For Aaron and Jackson celebrations had continued long after going to bed.

They'd made a late appearance at breakfast, hung-over but happy. Paddy the same, he had a pig of a headache and was already on his third cup of coffee, needing fortification to face the long busy day ahead.

A week had passed before they knew it, there was work to catch up on. Jackson had lost two days graft at Declan's, and had been working late each evening in an effort to catch up. Aaron doing what he could to help.

Tuesday arrived and news of Chris' sentence was just a matter of hours and a phone call away. Paddy had taken the call, David Smith informing him that the Judge had handed down a sentence of five years, Smith had been pleased with that, but a life term wouldn't have been long enough where the vet was concerned. Davies had threatened Aaron; he was worried the man would want some sort of revenge when he got out of prison. It was a fear he kept to himself but he was sure he wasn't the only one to have it at the back of the mind.

Leaving Rhona at the helm he'd hurried down to the garage, Cain hadn't been there and while the cat was away the mice were making the most of his absence. Aaron and Jackson were sitting side by side on his desk drinking tea.

"Five years!" Jackson had nodded appreciatively before looking at Aaron awaiting his reaction.

Aaron had just shrugged he wasn't sure what to say to that.

Seeing the disquiet in the younger man's eyes Paddy had given Jackson a meaningful look and then made his exit. He knew Jackson would get the younger man to open up.

They'd followed Paddy out into the early autumn sunshine, and when he was out of earshot Jackson had turned his concerned gaze on Aaron, "What? Did you expect him to get longer?" They'd not talked about Davies since leaving court so he had no idea how Aaron felt.

"No. Five years though? What's he going to be like when he comes out?" He'd feared what a prison sentence would turn him into, now he found himself wondering what it would do to Chris. He'd wanted him locked up but hadn't given any thought to after he'd served his time. Would Chris come out having learned a lesson or would he have helped create a monster?

"He should get some help in there." Jackson reasoned, he was in dire need of it.

"Yeah." He could only hope that he did otherwise he had a feeling he'd be seeing Chris Davies again!

End


End file.
